Fingiendo que no te amo
by LycanZero
Summary: Confesar tus sentimientos es un paso importante, pero cuando se te rechaza de manera fría el dolor es profundo, intolerable. Una amistad entrañable puede formarse a causa de dos corazones rotos, provocando dudas y CELOS. Entre discusiones, malos entendidos y situaciones comprometedoras se tendrá que dejar de fingir antes de perder algo importante que se da solo una vez en la vida.
1. El amor apesta

Bueno, después de pensarlo tanto creo que divulgare todos mis fics por igual (?). Esté ya esta en Amor-Yaoi pero esta un poco más avanzado aunque admito que no lo he actualizado TwT

En fin. Por insistencia de una buena amiga mía, subiré aquí la historia igual que en AY, aunque aquí se me hace un poco más complicado por lo que pido paciencia si tengo un error o dos con la subida de los caps.

* * *

La secundaria Teiko dio lugar a cinco prodigios en básquet, los cuales obtuvieron tres victorias consecutivas en los inter escolares. Cinco jóvenes con habilidades increíbles, _La Generación de los Milagros_. Tuvieron un sexto jugador, quien sólo fue reconocido por los otros cinco ya que poseía la impresionante habilidad de disminuir su presencia hasta hacerla nula. Como era de esperarse aquellos jugadores terminaron su ciclo en la escuela para tomar rumbos distintos. Cada uno de los prodigios ingresó a una escuela reconocida a excepción del sexto miembro. Pero aun separados el destino los obligaba a encontrarse dentro y fuera de la cancha; los torneos empezaron a llegar y poco a poco empezaban a haber menos rivales.

.

Dos de ellos: la preparatoria Kaijô y la preparatoria Touou se enfrentaron en el torneo intercolegial. Dos jugadores de _La Generación de los Milagros_ se retaron en una dura batalla donde nadie retrocedía, donde uno quería ser reconocido por el otro como un digno rival. Kise Ryôta es un jugador excelente que fue halagado por su capacidad de copiar las jugadas de sus contrincantes a la perfección; de cabellos rubios, ojos color ámbar y piel blanca, su altura es considerable para ser modelo y jugador de básquet; su uniforme de jugador es azul con blanco, lleva el número siete en la espalda. Siendo uno de los cinco genios, logró lo que nadie creía que pudiese ser posible: " _copiar a Aomine Daiki"_.

.

Aomine fue el jugador estrella de _La Generación de los Milagros_ y, obviamente, la estrella actual de su escuela. Daiki posee cabello de un azul oscuro, ojos del mismo color profundo y piel morena; su uniforme es negro con rojo, porta el número cinco. Tiene un estilo de juego único que combina su flexibilidad, velocidad y buenos reflejos para hacer que cualquier enemigo que le enfrente se quede estático por sus movimientos y fintas. Nadie puede ganarle excepto, según el moreno, él mismo. Sin embargo esta idea corrió peligro de ser cambiada en el momento en el que Kise logró perfeccionar la copia de su estilo y así poder impulsar a su equipo a la victoria. Fueron momentos de increíble suspenso donde Aomine hacía la jugada que Kise en el siguiente segundo copiaba. Muchos de los espectadores decían que eran increíbles por realizar las mismas brillantes jugadas.

.

Pero el partido llegó a su fin teniendo como ganadores a los jugadores de la preparatoria Touou. La preparatoria Kaijô sintió el amargo sabor de la derrota pero nadie más que Kise, quien en esos momentos se sentía vulnerable al no poder pararse. El haber copiado al mejor jugador de su generación repercutió en sus piernas, incapacitándolo para ponerse en pie por su cuenta. Daiki observaba como su ex-compañero de equipo intentaba inútilmente levantarse del suelo; el corazón se le oprimió de manera tan dolorosa que apenas si pudo contener el impulso de llevarse la mano al pecho. Kise estaba decepcionado de sí mismo y eso no le gustaba ¿Por qué?... No tenía ni la más mínima idea del motivo.

.

Desde la primera vez que vio al rubio no le tomó mucho en cuenta, era un simple estudiante de la misma secundaria, sólo eso. Pero en algún momento Kise se unió al equipo de básquet y en poco tiempo se convirtió en titular, no le sorprendía que fuese de primer año, al fin y al cabo él también lo era, lo que sí pudo llamar "sorpresa" fue cuando logró imitar algunos de sus movimientos aunque estaban lejos de ser perfectos. Con el tiempo se acostumbró a su carácter carismático y al mismo tiempo torpe, nunca perdía su sonrisa incluso cuando Akashi le regañaba por cometer errores, obviamente hacía pucheros como un niño pequeño pero al poco rato regresaba esa sonrisa llena de vida.

.

Recordaba que aun cuando perdía contra él, Kise siempre sonreía, su carácter infantil salía a la luz como todos los días pero a los pocos segundos aparecía esa sonrisa sincera que le agradaba, en algunos momentos sintió como su corazón saltaba sólo por ese simple gesto. Sin embargo, ahora no había sonrisa después de la derrota, sólo frustración, tristeza y la amenaza de lágrimas en el rostro del rubio; quería acercarse y ofrecer su mano, decirle palabras para animarlo, decirle que el partido fue divertido y que dejara de llorar porque jugarían nuevamente uno contra el otro pero nada salía de su boca. Simplemente se quedó ahí, observando como el capitán de Kaijô se acercaba y le ofrecía su mano, Kise no aguantó más y soltó a llorar; el pelinegro le tomó por debajo de las axilas, le levantó para dirigirlo a la formación y dar gracias al otro equipo por el partido.

.

El capitán acariciaba la cabellera rubia en un intento de consolarlo. No culpaba a Kise por su derrota, al contrario, estaba agradecido, gracias a él la diferencia no fue tanta como pudo haber sido sin él en la cancha. El rubio dio todo de sí y eso le ayudaba a él mismo, como capitán, a mantener la cabeza en alto y animar al resto de su equipo. No podía desmoronarse frente a sus amigos sino sus palabras de aliento serían vacías.

.

-… _No hay nada que el ganador pueda decirle al perdedor_ — Aun cuando creía que no podía oírle por la distancia, logró hacerlo. Kise escuchó con claridad como Aomine, la persona que admiraba desde la secundaria, le tachaba definitivamente como un fracasado; de alguna manera sintió que su corazón terminaba de fragmentarse para convertirse en algo más que añicos, en polvo.

.

Comprendía muy bien que dejarle de admirar no era lo mismo que dejarle de amar. Ese fue su peor error desde el principio, dejar que la enorme admiración que sentía por el moreno se transformara en algo más profundo. Ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de ello, incluso cuando estaba consciente de que las posibilidades de ganarle al jugador estrella de _la Generación de los Milagros_ eran pocas, realmente quería llevar la victoria a su equipo y a su vez demostrarle a Aomine cuanto había mejorado, mostrar que podía ser un digno rival para él, sin embargo, al escuchar esas palabras supo que había fracasado tanto en dar la victoria como en que el otro le reconociera.

.

El torneo terminó y junto con ello la vida volvió a tomar su curso rutinario. Cada jugador volvía a la escuela a tomar clases, practicar muy temprano y en las tardes, evitar suspender algún examen, sí, todo volvía a la normalidad; sin embargo Kise estaba ausente, quizá no de forma física, pero sus compañeros comenzaron a notar que estaba más distraído de lo normal. Sus pases eran torpes, su rendimiento bajo y su puntería fatal. Las chicas que siempre se arremolinaban a su alrededor comenzaron a distanciarse, ya que de alguna manera sabían que no era el mismo guapo rubio alegre y animado de siempre.

.

Sus compañeros de equipo le dieron también su espacio y tiempo, incluso el entrenador sabía que no era un desánimo normal. Todo lo contrario a Kasamatsu, además de ser el capitán era lo más cercano que tenía Kise a un amigo, por lo que era normal saber qué era lo que lo estaba mortificando. Sin embargo, cada que intentaba hablar con él de la situación terminaban en discusiones, ya fuera porque Kasamatsu insistía demasiado o porque Kise se negaba a decir lo que le molestaba. Llegó un momento en el que toda la tensión se rompió, ocurrió con rapidez, un momento efímero que muchos no lograron ver cómo pasó realmente, fue como si el tiempo saltara repentinamente omitiendo la parte importante de la escena.

.

-¡Deja de lamentarte, imbécil!— Yukio, una persona de carácter fuerte pero al mismo tiempo tranquila plantó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla del rubio, logrando que cayera bruscamente al suelo. Todo el gimnasio se quedó en silencio, nadie se atrevía a mover un músculo, incluso dolía respirar con el pesado ambiente que había.

.

-No me estoy lamentando— Respondió Ryôta mientras limpiaba el pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de la comisura de su labio con el dorso de la mano. Lentamente se levantó, sacudió su short y, en un parpadear, regresó con doble fuerza el golpe propinado por su capitán. Sabía que estaba cometiendo una falta, que podía ser expulsado no sólo del equipo sino de la escuela. Pero de momento nada de eso importaba, su corazón estaba tan hecho polvo que aun cuando intentaba animarse él mismo no había gran avance.

.

Sabía que era demasiado infantil sentirse deprimido por las palabras del enemigo, sin embargo los demás no comprendían lo que él. Aquellas palabras no solo le hicieron entender que Daiki jamás lo reconocería sino que además no había esperanza alguna para que respondiera a sus sentimientos y eso era lo que más le dolía, ¡joder! No exageraba al decir que podía morir si volvía a oír esas palabras. Su capitán intentaba sacarlo de su letargo, sus fans y compañeros de equipo le estaban teniendo paciencia pero por alguna razón no podía recobrarse aun cuando lo entendiera, aun cuando se diera por vencido en tener algo más que una "rivalidad amistosa" con Aomine no podía sentirse plenamente satisfecho y al parecer eso fue lo que hartó a Kasamatsu, quien se levantaba y frotaba la parte golpeada, al ser más grande, Kise tenía más fuerza.

.

-Entonces vuelve a servir para algo… Y ponte a practicar, aunque no hayan torneos importantes no podemos bajar la guardia. — Ordenó el pelinegro, dándose la vuelta para tomar un balón. El rubio le miró sorprendido, esperaba una reprimenda, que volviera a darle otro golpe, que le pidiera que se fuera de las prácticas incluso del equipo; y su capitán lo único que le pedía era que volviera a ser el mismo rubio molesto y alegre que rondaba por todos lados, a su manera claro está, no es como si Yukio fuera tan sincero.

.

-Lo lamento senpai— Un flequillo rubio cubrió sus ojos, los cuales comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Kasamatsu sólo suspiró con pesadez, pidió permiso al entrenador y salió arrastrando a un Kise llorando. La caminata duró un largo tiempo y Ryôta no se dio cuenta a donde habían llegado hasta que sintió el aire fresco acariciar sus brazos desnudos y oír el suave crujir de las pequeñas ramas de un árbol al ser mecidas por la brisa. La escuela en sí era grande y había áreas verdes de considerado tamaño para que los estudiantes pudieran relajarse en momentos de receso.

.

-¿Tanto amas a Aomine Daiki para ponerte de esta manera?— La pregunta rezumbó con furia en los oídos de Kise obligándolo a levantar la mirada con suma rapidez, observando con sorpresa a su capitán. El silencio duró eternos segundos, al entender completamente la pregunta el rubio volvió a bajar la mirada, caminó hacia el árbol y decidió sentarse, recargando su espalda en el grueso tronco.

.

-Yo puedo copiar todas las habilidades de cualquier deporte con tan sólo verlas unas cuantas veces. Probé en varios clubs de Teiko para ver si alguno era un verdadero reto para mí, sin embargo todos me aburrían al poco tiempo; un día fui golpeado con un balón de básquet en la cabeza, quien se disculpó por el golpe fue Aominecchi, en ese momento pensé " _no he probado básquet, aún_ "…

.

-Así que te inscribiste al equipo. — Concluyó Yukio con la intención de apremiar a su kohai para que siguiera hablando, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se sentó a su lado.

.

-Sí, y poco a poco fui conociendo a cada miembro de _la Generación de los Milagros_. Y aun cuando cada uno de ellos tenía su propia habilidad por las cuales los respetaba, nadie se comparaba con Aominecchi… Siempre sonreía cuando jugaba, no importaba si sabía que íbamos a ganar, él realmente disfrutaba jugar… Fue al primero de la Generación de los Milagros al que reconocí por su habilidad, además su estilo era el único que no podía copiar en esos momentos… Aunque esa sonrisa fue perdiéndose cuando cada uno de nosotros empezó a centrarse sólo en ser el mejor, a excepción de Kurokocchi quien aún sigue con la idea de trabajar en equipo…

.

-Pero tú también has aprendido… — Kasamatsu quiso refutar pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

.

-Aprendí cuando fui derrotado por Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi. Cuando sentí ese amargo sabor decidí hacerme más fuerte y al mismo tiempo noté que era divertido convivir con todos ustedes. — Kise se llevó la mano al pecho y arrugó su playera en el momento en el que la cerró en un puño. — Un sentimiento cálido que Kurokocchi se negó a olvidar, todo lo contrario al resto de nosotros. Por eso, cuando nos enfrentamos a Touou quería dar todo de mí, hacer ganar a mi equipo y no sólo satisfacer mi ego. — Guardó silencio y al notar que su senpai no volvería a hablar decidió proseguir— Pero aun sabiendo eso, no pude evitar recordar _"porqué"_ inicié el básquet, no, más bien _"por quién"_.

.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Kise? — Kasamatsu estaba empezando a desesperarse.

.

-Dejé de admirarlo para poder ganarle, para darle la victoria a Kaijô pero eso no quiere decir que lo deje de… De amar… Aunque intente negarlo, sé que lo sigo haciendo, que después de todo quería que me reconociera como un rival al menos, para no ser sólo un ex-compañero de la secundaria…

.

-Quieres que te vea. — Concluyó el capitán, observando como Kise ocultaba su rostro en sus rodillas. De un momento a otro las había pegado a su pecho mientras sus brazos rodeaban las pantorrillas.

.

-Sé que es infantil pero…

.

-Sí, puede que sea algo infantil, sin embargo es comprensible que quieras hacerte notar frente aquella persona que amas. Aunque también debes entender que en esta vida el que no arriesga no gana. — Kasamatsu acarició con cierto cuidado los cabellos rubios de su kohai. — ¿No has pensado que quizá te vea si le cuentas acerca de tus sentimientos? — Esa pregunta atrajo toda la atención de Kise, quien levanto lentamente el rostro para ver a su senpai, buscando algún atisbo de burla, sin embargo con lo único que se encontró fue con la seriedad que caracterizaba a su capitán cuando el asunto requería importancia. Sintiéndose mejor asintió a las palabras dichas por Kasamatsu, quizá tenía razón ya que Aomine era una de las personas más despistadas del planeta, posiblemente no sepa ni por qué Kise se esforzó tanto.

.

-Pero… ¿Y si me rechaza?— Preguntó con temor. Kasamatsu sólo suspiró con cierto pesar.

.

-Es un riesgo que tú debes decidir correr o no, Kise. Debes entender que en el amor… No todos ganan— Con esto dicho, el capitán se levantó y puso frente al rubio extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. — Si él te rechaza, sólo tienes que recordar que ya no estás solo, en el equipo puedes encontrar el apoyo que necesitas para salir adelante. Somos compañeros, y siempre estamos los unos para los otros.

.

Ryôta sonrió ante las palabras de su senpai, con una dosis extra de valor tomó la mano ofrecida y se levantó. Mientras regresaban al gimnasio Kise decidió que esto no podía esperar, después de clases pediría permiso para faltar al entrenamiento de la tarde e ir a Touou, debía hacerlo hoy mismo sino todo el valor que había reunido tras la conversación con su senpai se iría a pique y volvería a estar deprimido.

.

.

**********Preparatoria Touou**********

.

En el gimnasio podía oírse el chirrido de los tenis, el botar del balón, los gritos de los jugadores y las instrucciones del entrenador. Kise se movió con cautela, aún no sabía cómo fue que pensó que estaba realmente preparado para esto, ahora que se encontraba dentro del gimnasio y observaba a Aomine practicar, simplemente le entró miedo e intentó retroceder pero sus pies no le respondían y sus ojos no quitaban la mirada del cuerpo del moreno. Aun cuando no sonreía se notaba que estaba esforzándose en la práctica, había oído que después de su derrota con Seirin decidió regresar a las prácticas para poder seguir mejorando.

.

-Hola Ki-chan, ¿qué haces por aquí? —Momoi, la chica peli rosa que siempre estaba con Aomine se acercó al rubio al notar su presencia. Kise suspiró con cierto pesar, ya fue descubierto, así que no podía escapar.

.

-Hola Momocchi… Vine a espiar un rato — Sonrió con esfuerzo, sin embargo olvidaba con quien estaba hablando. Momoi es muy perspicaz y su intuición jamás falla. De repente la chica puso una cara de tristeza y la dirigió a donde estaba Aomine.

.

-¿Decidiste actuar con Aomine-kun?— Preguntó con soltura pero sin perder su tono preocupado. Ryôta se sorprendió por la pregunta hecha por la chica pero no dijo nada, simplemente esperó a que la práctica terminara y así poder hablar con el moreno.

.

Daiki no se dio cuenta en que momento había llegado el rubio, no fue hasta que Satsuki dio el pitido final de la práctica que le notó. Si se sorprendió al verle no lo demostró, actuó como si no existiera; oyendo las instrucciones del entrenador, las recomendaciones de Satsuki y la despedida de sus superiores. La peli rosa se quedó platicando con Kise mientras esperaban a que Daiki terminara de cambiarse.

.

-No pensé que tú… — La chica no sabía cómo tocar el tema. Desde la secundaria se dio cuenta de los intensos y no correspondidos sentimientos del rubio hacia su idiota amigo de infancia, a ella le agradaba la idea de que alguien tan hiperactivo y persistente como el rubio estuviera al lado de Daiki, ya que veía claramente que aun cuando el moreno terminaba ganando siempre disfrutaba de sus enfrentamientos aunque no lo admitiera.

.

-Yo tampoco… Pero mi senpai me dejó ver que… Si no le digo seguirá sin notarme.

.

-Pero… Si no resulta como esperas… — La preocupación de la chica era notoria. Desde siempre había cuidado de cada uno de ellos como si fuesen sus hermanos. Fue la que más lloró cuando se separó el equipo de _La Generación de los Milagros_ , la única que no cambio a causa de las victorias obtenidas para la secundaria Teiko.

.

-Lo sé, pero… S _i no arriesgo, no gano_ — Más que un comentario para la chica era una afirmación para sí mismo, sinceramente estaba comenzando a acobardarse, las manos le sudaban y las piernas le temblaban como si fueran gelatina, sin mencionar que su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que parecía podría explotar en cualquier momento.

.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kise?— Justo cuando Satsuki iba a comentar algo más, se vieron interrumpidos por la imponente figura de Aomine, quien se acercaba a ellos con un gesto de sumo desinterés.

.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo importante, Aominecchi— No se andaría por las ramas, no cuando estaba a punto de meter la cola entre las patas y salir lo más rápido posible de ahí.

.

-Les dejo solos chicos, nos vemos. — La peli rosa emprendió rápidamente la retirada, no sin antes susurrarle un _"buena suerte"_ al rubio, quien se lo agradeció de todo corazón porque algo le decía que la iba a necesitar.

.

-Si es sobre el partido…

.

-No, no es sobre eso…— Daiki enarcó una ceja al ver un repentino, pero lindo, sonrojo tiñendo las mejillas de Kise y por alguna extraña razón ese simple gesto causó un fuerte cosquilleo en su estómago y un acelerado palpitar. Eran sensaciones que jamás había sentido, por ello temió, sí, sintió miedo por las palabras de Ryôta.

.

-¡Habla de una buena vez!— Le presionó, algo no estaba bien. ¿Qué era esto que sentía?... Sus manos sudaban y su cuerpo temblaba. ¿Qué le hacía sentirse de esa manera?

.

Kise dio un respingo ante la orden dada por un desesperado moreno. Inhaló largamente y acumuló todo el valor que pudo para poder hablar firmemente.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi sentí una gran admiración por ti, verte disfrutar tanto del básquet condujo a que yo también me dejara llevar por él, pero… Tiempo después y aun ahorita más que admiración… — Le estaba dando unas cuantas vueltas al asunto, desesperando más a Aomine y aumentando su miedo por estas nuevas sensaciones que se movían en su cuerpo.— Me gustas, es decir… Te he amado desde nuestro segundo año de secundaria. — Continuó diciendo el rubio, no supo en que momento cerró los ojos y los puños a causa de la inminente emoción que sentía al por fin liberarse de aquel enorme peso que era ocultar sus sentimientos.

.

Lo que vino después fue un desesperante silencio. Kise no hablaba por miedo a causar una reacción agresiva por parte del moreno, mientras que este procesaba demasiado lento la declaración del rubio. Su mente repetía las palabras una y otra vez, sin podérselas creer. Debía ser una broma. Ryôta no podía estar enamorado de él, ¡ambos son hombres!... Eso es, son hombres, no pueden… ¿Qué diría la gente? Y de repente algo en su cerebro hizo "clic" y comenzó a reírse con ganas. Abrazaba su estómago a causa del dolor que causaban las carcajadas mientras que de sus ojos salían pequeñas lágrimas. Kise sólo le miró desconcertado.

.

-Muy… Gracioso, Kise… Por un momento pensé que hablabas en serio — Comentó Daiki ya más calmado, mientras que el rubio le vio con extrañeza.

.

-Hablo en serio. — Afirmó con serenidad, algo dentro de su pecho comenzaba a romperse con anticipación.

.

-Ya no es gracioso. — Contestó molesto el moreno— No me gustan ese tipo de bromas y lo sabes. — Recriminó escuetamente. — No seas marica y mejor vamos a una cancha cercana para jugar o lárgate con Tetsu, y a él le aplicas este tipo de juegos estúpidos… Sabes que a mí me interesan las chicas de pechos grandes… Y eso es algo que tú no tienes… Jamás me fijaría en un hombre por más bonito que sea. — Dicho esto pasó al lado de un petrificado rubio, bostezando con aburrimiento. Vaya susto le había dado la pesada broma de Kise.

.

Por un momento se creyó sus palabras, pero inmediatamente las desechó. Se recalcó que no era homosexual. ¡Joder! Le iban las curvas sexys y los "coños rosados", no el "comer arroz con popote*". ¡Maldita sea! Odiaba a Kise con sus jodidas bromas de mal gusto.

.

-Es repugnante — Soltó en un siseo lo bastante alto para que el otro le escuchara. — Oye, apresúrate. No te puedo dejar en el gimnasio… ¡Camina!

.

Ryôta le siguió con la cabeza baja, manteniendo la distancia con el moreno. Aún no terminaba de procesar todo lo que había sucedido, estaba listo para un rechazo pero se había olvidado por completo como era Aomine en realidad, por lo que cada una de las palabras dichas le destrozó por completo el corazón. Quería llorar, gritar, arrodillarse y poder desahogarse hasta quedar completamente cansado pero no podía hacerlo, no frente a la persona responsable de su sufrimiento. Dolía caminar, cada paso que daba lo sentía abismal, la respiración era demasiado lenta, tanto que amenazaba con causarle un desmayo.

.

Pero no le daría el gusto.

.

-Lo siento Aominecchi, pero recordé que debo ir a una sesión. Nos vemos luego — Sonrió como pudo, no le preocupaba si era falsa, el estúpido moreno no se percataría de la diferencia. Sin esperar respuesta fue en dirección contraria dejando a un aburrido Aomine atrás; cuando sintió que ya no estaba a la vista del otro echó a correr tan rápido como pudo, cruzando las calles sin ver si el semáforo estaba en verde o rojo, en unas ocasiones oyó como algún conductor le gritaba improperios a causa de su forma tan apresurada e irresponsable de cruzar la calle, pero en estos momentos nada tenía sentido, solo quería correr y correr hasta cualquier lugar que estuviera lejos del estúpido moreno que tenía por nombre Aomine Daiki.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo, sólo pudo detenerse cuando chocó contra un cuerpo, el impacto fue tan fuerte que cayó al suelo dolorosamente al mismo tiempo que el otro sujeto. Ese golpe sólo le hizo reaccionar y limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de su chaleco mientras que la otra persona comenzaba a maldecir bajamente acerca de sus hamburguesas y de que iba a matar al tipo que se las había tirado por no ver por donde corría. Kise reconoció la voz inmediatamente, no había nadie que hablara ni se quejara tanto como aquella persona escandalosa y competitiva.

.

-Kagamicchi— Le observó con detenimiento. El mencionado venía con el oscuro uniforme de su escuela, de cabellos rojo oscuro y ojos del mismo tono, su mirada fiera podía causar escalofríos en el cuerpo de un adversario indigno. Su piel es acanelada y poseía un cuerpo trabajado para alguien de su edad.

.

-¿Kise? — El pelirrojo se encontraba sobándose la espalda baja debido a la caída, iba a reclamar escandalosamente al tipo que chocó contra él pero se quedó mudo al oír la voz del rubio. Algo andaba mal, incluso alguien tan despistado como él podía darse cuenta. Ese no era el Kise Ryôta que conocía. Este chico parecía más un cachorro maltratado en busca de algún refugio donde lamer sus heridas. — ¿Estás bien? — Vaya pregunta más estúpida, era obvio que no estaba bien.

.

-Sí, es… Es sólo que… — Tenía que ser fuerte, no podía llorar como niña, otra vez. Sin embargo no pudo contenerse, no era lo bastante frío como para ocultar sus dañados y destrozados sentimientos; sus ojos volvieron a ponerse acuosos y no tardó mucho para que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

.

-¡O-oye! —Kagami empezó a mirar de un lado a otro. Varias personas que pasaban por ahí les quedaban viendo de manera interesada. — Deja de llorar. — Su gran mano acarició los lacios cabellos del rubio. Suspiró pesadamente y se dedicó a recoger sus hamburguesas. — Ven, es mejor si vamos a mi casa — Le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, el rubio no lo dudó mucho y tomó la mano ofrecida.

.

En el camino nadie dijo nada. Kise, como niño pequeño siguiendo a su madre, sujetaba sin mucha fuerza el saco de Kagami mientras caminaba tras él. Mientras que el pelirrojo caminaba en silencio, no tenía planeado ayudar al rubio ya que el mismo tenía problemas en estos momentos pero no podía dejarle así. La efusiva alegría que siempre acompañaba a Ryôta había desaparecido por completo, no había rastros de aquella pequeña chispa divertida que le caracterizaba.

.

-Ponte cómodo— Le pidió mientras entraban por completo al departamento. Dejó su "cena" en la barra de la cocina y se dedicó a preparar un poco de té. Kise observó el lugar con curiosidad. A pesar de ser un lugar amplio también estaba vacío y sencillo.

.

-Gracias y perdón las molestias, Kagamicchi — Ryôta se sentó en el largo sillón y en ese instante sintió el cansancio repercutir en todo su cuerpo. Las piernas le punzaban, reprendiéndole por el sobre esfuerzo que hizo al correr esas grandes distancias sin tomarse un respiro.

.

Kise comprendió en ese momento que si quería llegar a su casa tendría que pedir un taxi. Suspiró desganado. Cubrió su cara con ambas manos, no sabía qué hacer, claro que tenía en la mente un posible rechazo por parte del moreno pero no contaba con que rompería completamente sus esperanzas. Sus ojos ardían por culpa de las constantes lágrimas que había derramado; respiró profundamente una y otra vez hasta que su corazón fue disminuyendo su errático palpitar, no podía hacer una escena y menos frente al pelirrojo.

.

-Toma. — Kagami se presentó frente a él ofreciéndole una humeante taza de té.

.

-Gracias. — Contestó con voz casina mientras soplaba un poco el líquido para enfriarle y después darle un pequeño sorbo. El pelirrojo le miró unos segundos antes de sentarse a lado del rubio en completo silencio. La bolsa de hamburguesas que antes estaba en la barra ahora se encontraba en la mesa de centro. Taiga se estiró lo suficiente para coger una y comerla vorazmente.

.

El pelirrojo podía ser muy despistado, escandaloso y, en la mayoría de los casos, un poco idiota pero sabía leer las emociones de la gente tanto como Kuroko podía hacerlo con los movimientos de sus contrincantes, y sabía que a Kise algo realmente malo le había pasado para que todo el entusiasmo que siempre cargaba se fuera y lo dejara sumido en una profunda depresión. Pero él no era quien para presionarlo a contarle lo que pasaba, si el rubio quería hablar escucharía atentamente sin juzgar ni aconsejar, a menos que Ryôta lo pidiera.

.

-Le dije a Aominecchi que le amaba desde la secundaria — Soltó de repente, sin siquiera saber si Kagami estaba interesado en escucharlo o no — Estaba cansado de ser ignorado por él, que no viera que me estaba esforzando al máximo para que me notara, de otra manera… Y lo que más quería es que viera mis sentimientos hacía él… Pero…

.

-Conociendo al estúpido de Aomine… Te rechazó pero no de una manera sutil. Estoy seguro que te lastimó y no se dio cuenta de ello, ¿no es así?— El rubio volteó a ver con sorpresa al mayor, había hablado con una seriedad increíble, como si no fuera la misma persona impulsiva a la que estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

.

-¿Cómo…?

.

-Amo a Kuroko… Y mucho, pero al parecer él no puede responder a mis sentimientos— Ryôta quedó aún más desconcertado, ¿Qué tenía que ver Kuroko en todo esto? — Según me dijo aún sigue teniendo fuertes sentimientos por su antigua luz. — En ese momento todo hizo "clic" en la mente del rubio, la antigua luz de Tetsuya no era otro más que Aomine. — Al igual que a ti le rechazó, me parece que fue cuando todos ustedes se dieron cuenta de su gran potencial…

.

-Kagamicchi— Susurró suavemente el rubio, podía observar el ligero temblar de la mano que sostenía la hamburguesa a medio comer.

.

-Aun no sé qué es lo que le ven en ese idiota, aunque tampoco me interesa. Luché porque Kuroko me hiciera caso, al menos que me diese una oportunidad para demostrarle que yo no le abandonaría como lo hizo ese idiota, pero no lo logré… Llegó un momento en el que simplemente me dijo que dejara de pelear por una guerra perdida… Así fue como desistí seguir… Me lo pidió con tanta seriedad que… Simplemente algo en mí desapareció.

.

-Kagamicchi yo no…

.

-Lo que quiero darte a entender con todo esto es que no por estar profundamente enamorado de una persona este ha de corresponderte, siempre está la opción del rechazo por cualquier motivo. Sé que duele tanto que sientes que en algún momento simplemente morirás de dolor. La vida pone trabas que sólo uno puede llegar a superar…— El pelirrojo le dio una gran mordida a su hamburguesa, fue un silencio para pensar— Demuéstrale que aún puedes seguir creciendo, que se arrepienta de haberte rechazado… Y si, como Kuroko, te dice que jamás podrá responder a tus sentimientos… Entonces simplemente has que te vea como un rival… Enséñale que sus palabras sólo te motivaron a crecer. — Taiga le observaba con tranquilidad, como si supiera, no, realmente sabía lo que se siente, lo que es ser rechazado por la persona que más amas así que las palabras que decía no eran vacías.

.

-Kagamicchi… A veces dices cosas muy sabias. — Y después de un tiempo de tristeza Kise logró sonreír.

.

-¡Cállate!... Sólo dije lo que pienso. — Se quejó de forma escandalosa, Kagami también había vuelto a ser él.

.

-Yo pensé que… Que tú y Kurokocchi…— Empezó a decir el rubio pero simplemente calló, estaba siendo muy idiota al tomar ese tema de conversación, lastimaría a Kagami con eso.

.

-Sí, no fuiste el único que pensó que teníamos algo… No me molestaba porque simplemente no era el caso, no le prestaba mucha atención al principio y para serte sincero no me di cuenta desde cuando mis ojos siempre buscaban su pequeña figura. —Ryôta no se dio cuenta cuando Kagami comió su octava hamburguesa ni cuando le había dado una. — Me comporto como un idiota la mayoría de las veces, no negaré eso, pero aun así me doy cuenta de muchas cosas y tampoco es que sea tan estúpido como para negar mis sentimientos… Yo soy alguien que se deja guiar por el presente y siempre digo las cosas como son.

.

-Entonces, Kagamicchi es muy sincero.

.

-Podría decirse… Así que cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por Kuroko… Simplemente, se los confesé.

.

-Pero él no siente lo mismo por ti. — Ahora los dos tenían algo en común además del básquet.

.

-Sí, primero se me salió por lo más lógico— Kagami rió, le divertía recordar eso a pesar del dolor que conllevaba. — "Somos hombres"… La excusa típica — Comentó el pelirrojo terminando su última hamburguesa.

.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?

.

-Que no me importaba si él era incluso un hipopótamo de color purpura con alas, que me gustaba por "quien" es no por lo "que" es. Aun así siguió negándose, diciendo que aún no podía superar sus sentimientos hacia otra persona y que no se le hacía justo utilizarme para olvidarlo… Le insistí en que podía hacerlo no porque me gustara ser utilizado sino porque me encantaría desplazar el recuerdo de él y poder poner el mío.

.

-Kagamicchi… Estás diciendo cosas muy cursis y románticas — Confesó un Kise al borde de las lágrimas a causa de lo conmovido que estaba, ganándose un coscorrón por parte del pelirrojo. — ¡Eso dolió!— Se quejó en un puchero — Pero… Kagamicchi… ¿Cómo supiste que era Aominecchi de quien estaba enamorado Kurokocchi?

.

-Aun cuando me rechazo seguí insistiendo, le daba también pequeños detalles… Todo con el único fin de que me diera una pequeña esperanza, una oportunidad… Pero después de casi un mes de insistirle me plantó cara y dijo que dejara de intentar ganar una guerra perdida porque no me correspondería jamás…— Taiga se agachó un poco y pasó varias veces sus manos sobre su cara — Exploté, simplemente no pude aguantarlo más. Comencé a exigirle que me dijera quien era el culpable de que no pudiera verme, quería saber a quién se aferraba a amar y él de manera fría simplemente contestó:

.

- _Incluso cuando me rechazó, sigo amando a mi antigua luz._

.

Ryôta se quedó en completo silencio. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, sólo se dedicaba a observar a un decaído Taiga, la respiración de este era lenta y el rubio bien sabía que estaba alargando las respiraciones para no quebrarse, al menos no frente a alguien que estaba en sus mismas condiciones. Además, no podía creer que Kuroko se aferrara aún a Aomine después de todo lo que pasó, sinceramente había pensado otra cosa, que gracias a Kagami por fin había podido dejar los fantasmas del pasado y seguir adelante. Que ya no le importaba demostrarle a _la Generación de los Milagros_ que su forma de jugar básquet estaba mal, sino que ahora su único interés era para con su equipo.

.

-El amor apesta, ¿no crees? — Decidió hablar después de un rato de silencio, aunque fuera una estupidez lo que dijera, quería que tanto Kagami como él salieran de ese doloroso silencio, donde ambos recordaban el rechazo de la persona a la que habían decidido darle sus corazones.

.

-Sí, no sé quién rayos inventó el amor pero si lo tuviera en frente, le daría un golpe en la cara y le reclamaría por todo. —El pelirrojo lo dijo con tal seriedad que Kise no pudo contenerse y empezó a carcajearse, si él había dicho una estupidez Kagami le superó con creces. Y así comenzó una noche larga donde decían puras tonterías, donde reían por las palabras dichas por el otro, olvidando por esos momentos el motivo de sus quejas hacia el estúpido amor. Eran compañeros del mismo dolor, al menos podían hacerse compañía para menguar aquellos pesares.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Se removió algo incómodo, la luz penetraba por la ventana y no le permitía seguir durmiendo. Se cubrió por completo con las sábanas en un intento de dormir otro poco. Había estado platicando con Kagami hasta tarde… Fue en ese momento en el que se incorporó por completo y con los ojos bien abiertos, exploró la pequeña habitación con detenimiento, de diseño sencillo y vacío en cuanto a fotos, posters y otros adornos que él tenía en su propia habitación.

.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras — En la entrada de la puerta estaba Kagami, completamente vestido para un día de escuela. — Apresúrate que se nos va a hacer tarde — Dicho esto le aventó el uniforme que correspondía al Preparatoria de Kaijô— Lo lavé, así que no debería haber algún problema — Y con esto el pelirrojo salió. Kise rememoró lo que había pasado antes, después de largas pláticas se le había hecho lo suficientemente tarde para no poder regresar a casa, a menos que quisiera arriesgarse a ser asaltado a esas horas solitarias de la noche. Kagami le ofreció la segunda habitación que poseía en su departamento. El rubio no tuvo otra más que aceptar y, sin darse cuenta, se adentró en un profundo sueño.

.

-Buenos días — Anunció por el pasillo para poder adentrarse a la cocina. Un atrayente olor le guió hasta el lugar sólo para ver montones y montones de comida. — ¿De quién es el cumpleaños?

.

-¿Cumpleaños? — Kagami se quitó el delantal y se sentó en la silla de aquella mesa llena hasta el tope de diferentes platillos, suficientes para diez personas como mínimo.

.

-¡Cocinaste demasiado Kagamicchi!— Se expresó un rubio mientras una pequeña gota resbalaba por detrás de su cabeza.

.

-¿Pero qué dices?... Esta es la ración normal del día, así que siéntate a comer, se nos hará tarde. — Sentenció el pelirrojo mientras servía arroz en un bol al rubio, le puso la cantidad normal para una persona mientras que él hacía de su plato de arroz un claro símbolo del Monte Everest.

.

-Kagamicchi siempre ha tenido un gran apetito — Sonrió nerviosamente Ryôta mientras comenzaba a comer de aquí y allá. — ¡Waah! ¡Kagamicchi todo está delicioso! — Anunció escandalosamente el rubio con una excitación en sus papilas gustativas. Había probado muchos platillos en restaurantes y banquetes elaborados por la agencia en la que trabajaba pero nada sabía tan rico como lo que ahora estaba probando.

.

-¡No seas escandaloso!— Kagami también comenzó a gritar, siendo éste desayuno el más estridente que hubiese tenido desde que se mudó a Japón.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

-Kagamicchi enséñame a cocinar. — Comentó un rubio entusiasmado mientras ambos caminaban por las calles, Ryôta necesitaba tomar el autobús si quería llegar a tiempo a clases, las prácticas matutinas se las había perdido y era obvio que sería castigado pero no importaba. No tendría ánimos de jugar por un tiempo de todas formas.

.

-Ni hablar. — Fue la rápida respuesta del pelirrojo, dejando pasmado al rubio de momento.

.

-¡No seas cruel Kagamicchi, al menos piénsatelo un momento! — El rubio comenzó a lloriquear y a seguir insistiendo. Él vivía solo debido a que poseía bastante dinero para mantenerse y probar un poco de independencia pero su mayor reto era cocinar algo decente y comestible, lo cual aun cuando lo intentara mil veces, siempre resultaba en un desastre a tal punto de que ya tenía el numero personal del capitán de bomberos para anunciar que había hecho estallar su estufa o que su departamento nuevamente comenzaba a incendiarse.

.

-¡Ya te dije que no; y no seas escandaloso, estamos en plena calle!— Incluso con lo que había dicho comenzó a discutir a gritos con el rubio. Mientras que uno quería aprender a cocinar el otro no deseaba enseñar, se le hacía demasiado problemático.

.

-Te pagaré las clases, te compraré hamburguesas… Puedo jugar un _one on one_ contigo todos los días… — Y la lista de Kise se extendió desde viajes por todo Japón hasta presentarle modelos bonitas e incluso conseguir que él fuera modelo por un día pero Kagami se dio por satisfecho con las hamburguesas y con jugar básquet con un digno rival, al fin y al cabo jugar solo a veces era aburrido.

.

-Soy un maestro estricto. — Le advirtió al final del discurso del rubio, quien efusivo por el comentario del pelirrojo le abrazó para mostrarle su agradecimiento.

.

-¡Gracias, Kagamicchi no te voy a defraudar, seré un buen aprendiz!... ¿Cuándo comenzamos? ¿Te parece hoy en la noche? ¿Qué debo comprar? ¿Qué me enseñarás primero?— Mientras le abrazaba y llenaba de preguntas Kagami peleaba por soltarse, ese rubio estaba siendo demasiado molesto.

.

-¡Cállate ya, escandaloso! — El pelirrojo volvió a darle un golpe en la cabeza al rubio y después una patada para alejarle de él. — ¡Vuelve a intentar matarme y te arrepentirás! — Le amenazó de forma siniestra, aquel abrazo dado por el rubio le había hecho perder el oxígeno en sus pulmones, por un momento pensó que el idiota de Ryôta quería matarle.

.

-Qué cruel eres Kagamicchi. — El rubio se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca e infló sus mejillas para mostrar su disgusto por la brusca separación.

.

-¡Hmp!... Anda, pásame tu número y en el transcurso del día te enviaré lo que necesito que compres… Debemos empezar con platillos sencillos. — Aseguró el pelirrojo, aunque algo le decía que enseñarle a cocinar a Kise sería un reto mayor inclusive al haber jugado contra Rakuzan.

.

.

**************Preparatoria Kaijô**************

.

Llegó a clases sin ningún problema. De camino se encontró con su capitán, quien comenzó a regañarle por no haber llegado a tiempo para la práctica matutina, sin embargo todo el enojo se fue cuando Kise le contó cómo le había ido y aun cuando no lloró a causa de la situación no pudo evitar poner un semblante lleno de profunda tristeza. Kasamatsu le animó, recordándole que en el amor uno nunca sabe si gana o pierde pero siempre hay que seguir adelante. El rubio se sintió un poco mejor y fue a tomar sus clases, prometiéndole a su capitán que se esforzaría mucho en el entrenamiento de la tarde.

.

Meditó a conciencia las palabras dichas por Kagami la noche anterior. Tenía un punto cuando se refirió a que no podía quedarse parado y sufriendo sin luchar. Haría lo que fuese necesario para poder hacer que Aomine se tragara sus palabras de desprecio. Le demostraría que aun con el dolor punzando en su corazón podría seguir adelante y convertirse en un gran rival, incluso si eso es lo único que podía llegar a ser a los ojos de Aomine Daiki.

.

Su capitán se lo había advertido, Momoi le había deseado suerte porque sabía que las posibilidades de ser rechazado eran altas, él mismo había comprendido que las probabilidades de que alguien como Aomine, un ser altamente heterosexual, aceptara sus sentimientos eran bajas, prácticamente nulas.

.

-Y aun así… Decidí arriesgarme — Susurró bajamente, sonriendo con ironía. Es verdad que le había dolido el rechazo y también era verdad que se había ilusionado, esperanzado por una respuesta positiva, sin embargo, eso fue lo que le cegó porque para Aomine Daiki sólo existían chicas con pechos grandes y curvas sexys.

.

.

**************Preparatoria Seirin **************

.

Kagami llegó a la escuela sin ningún tipo de percance. Aún no podía creer todas las tonterías que dijo la noche pasada, sin embargo eso le vino muy bien, siendo alguien tan orgulloso como él no podía desahogarse con sus compañeros de equipo, aun cuando dijeran que sus vínculos son fuertes sólo eran así dentro de la cancha, afuera es otra cosa, puede que sólo sea su idea pero no encontraba el valor suficiente para hablar de temas "amorosos" con alguno de sus senpais y eso en algunas ocasiones le ponía de mal humor. Todo el equipo se había dado cuenta de que algo malo pasaba.

.

Y es que no era raro ver que el vínculo de camaradería que tenía con Kuroko comenzaba a perderse debido a que aún le dolía verle a los ojos. Sus pases ya no son coordinados, uno se distancia del otro, cometen errores de novatos, bueno, quizá el único que esté cometiendo errores es él, al fin y al cabo al peli celeste no parece importarle mucho el dolor que está pasado a causa de su rechazo, pero tampoco es como si fuera a derrumbarse, no, ya ha pasado por muchas cosas antes, unas sumamente difíciles que le ayudaron a ser quien era hoy en día por lo que no podía darse el lujo de echar ese esfuerzo por la borda como si no importara.

.

-Buenos días — Comentó un inexpresivo chico de piel blanca, cabellos y ojos de un hermoso azul celeste, baja estatura y con el uniforme negro pulcramente puesto. Kuroko Tetsuya se sentó en su lugar tranquilamente.

.

-Sí. — Fue la escueta respuesta por parte de Kagami. El menor sólo suspiró imprescindiblemente, desde que había rechazado al pelirrojo su nivel de comunicación se había ido a pique junto con su conexión en el juego. Nunca había pensado que un tipo como Kagami le prestara atención y menos que desarrollara sentimientos hacia su persona ya que eran completamente opuestos. No podía evitar sentir ese miedo inmenso de que todo esto sólo fuera un juego, ilusionarse, enamorarse nuevamente y que de repente Kagami le dijera que todo entre ellos había terminado. No. Preferiría mil veces estar solo a pasar otra vez por aquel dolor.

.

Quería preguntarle, saber que era lo que veía en él como para decirle que le amaba porque ni siquiera dijo un "me gustas", él fue directo a otro nivel, le dijo "te amo" con tanta seriedad que Kuroko casi le creyó. Quizá estaba siendo muy cobarde pero no era algo que pudiera controlar. Haberle dicho que seguía amando a Aomine para que dejara de proponérsele quizá fue un golpe demasiado bajo, pero se encontraba tan nervioso que no podía pensar claramente en cómo salirse de la situación.

.

-Kagami-kun— Le habló bajamente pero el pelirrojo le ignoró porque en ese momento vibró su celular. No pudo ver muy bien que decía sólo pudo captar el nombre del que lo envió. — _¿Desde cuándo Kise-kun habla con Kagami-kun?_ — Algo caliente empezó a burbujear en su interior y un ácido le quemaba la garganta. ¿Qué era ese molesto sentimiento?

.

.

**************Preparatoria Touou**************

.

Falló, otra vez. No comprendía que le estaba pasando, hoy no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para hacer sus fintas y lanzamientos imposibles. Antes, hacer cualquier movimiento para encestar era tan fácil que ya eran mecánicos, sin embargo ahora le estaba costando demasiado trabajo poder hacer tiros simples. Algo en su estómago burbujeaba causándole cosquillas; no entendía qué le pasaba y eso le frustraba aún más, aquellas sensaciones eran realmente nuevas para él.

.

-Es raro verte aquí tan temprano, Dai-chan— Satsuki entró sonriendo pero aquel gesto desapareció cuando vio la mueca de fastidio del moreno, no estaba de buenas.

.

-No molestes, Satsuki. Quiero estar solo. — Contestó con voz tajante pero la peli rosa no retrocedió. Eran amigos desde la infancia y con aquella mirada asesina no huiría como la mayoría de los que se ponen frente a esta enojada pantera.

.

-¿Qué pasó?... ¿Estás así por lo que pasó con Ki-chan? — Momoi es muy intuitiva y conoce muy bien a Daiki. Sabía de los sentimientos de Kise hacia su amigo al igual que las bajas posibilidades de que éste aceptara los sentimientos puros del rubio. Por un momento llegó a pensar que Aomine sacudiría un poco su cerebro, desempolvarlo y pensar por una vez en su vida, al parecer fue mucho pedir.

.

-¿Con Kise?... Nada paso con él. — Lanzó el balón para encestar y fallar, otra vez. Lanzó una maldición y su irritación no hacía más que aumentar, la sola mención del rubio le trajo el recuerdo de la broma que le hizo. Fue algo de mal gusto, incluso en estos momentos no podía quitarse la expresión de seriedad que puso Ryôta al "confesarle" sus sentimientos amorosos. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué Satsuki tenía que recordárselo justo ahora?

.

-¿Nada?... ¿Qué no te dijo nada ayer?— Preguntó confundida. ¿Kise se habría acobardado al último momento?

.

-¿Tú qué sabes acerca de eso?— Aomine le puso más atención y se acercó en pose amenazante a la chica, pero ella no retrocedió por más agresivo que pueda mostrarse su amigo de infancia, jamás se atrevería a pegarle.

.

-Sé lo que tú sabes… ¿No?— Algo le decía que Daiki causó un daño profundo en Kise.

.

-¿Sabías que Kise me iba a jugar una estúpida broma?— Exigió saber. La sangre le hervía sólo de saber que todos querían burlarse de él.

.

-¿Broma? ¿De qué estás hablando?— Su corazón comenzaba a palpitar muy rápido, mientras que su mente se negaba a pensar en lo que pudo haber sucedido.

.

-¡¿De qué más va a ser?!— Preguntó exasperado y comenzó a gritar todo lo que sucedió. Desde el momento en el que Kise le dijo que le amaba, el cómo se burló de él, de las crueles palabras que le dijo, cómo le rechazó y regañó por la broma de mal gusto, hasta el momento en el que el rubio anunció que tenía que irse por causa del trabajo. Satsuki sólo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mostrando el horror que sentía por las palabras dichas por el moreno quien, obviamente, no se percató de la expresión horrorizada de su amiga.

.

-¡Eres un idiota Aomine Daiki!— Satsuki se acercó al moreno y comenzó a golpearle con toda la fuerza que tenía en el pecho, pero el moreno parecía no inmutarse ante los débiles golpes mientras veía estupefacto a su amiga, jamás la había visto tan enojada en toda su vida.

.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa Satsuki?!— Le tomó de las manos para detener sus intentos de golpes, sin embargo la chica no desistió y con toda la fuerza que podía le dio una fuerte patada al moreno en la espinilla logrando que éste le soltara para sobarse el golpe.

.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota?— Le vio de manera severa. Imaginaba la reacción del rubio. Estaba segura que ahora estaba como un cachorro herido pero ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, si Aomine no quería ver las cosas con claridad ella se encargaría de "iluminarlo". — Ki-chan hablaba muy en serio sobre sus sentimientos pero tú eres un cabeza hueca que nunca se fija en esos detalles. Ki-chan te ama desde la secundaria, todos lo podíamos notar por la forma en la que te miraba o sonreía con ello. — La expresión de Aomine comenzaba a cambiar de una mueca de dolor a una de desconcierto.

.

-¿Qué demonios…?

.

-¡Cierra la boca!— Le ordenó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. — ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan egoísta? ¿Por qué no ves a la gente a tu alrededor?... Ki-chan te ama como nadie más va a hacerlo y tú simplemente le mataste con tus palabras… ¿Tienes aire en el cerebro?— Y con esto último se fue de ahí, dejando a un Aomine completamente aturdido, no entendía, no comprendía porque Satsuki le dijo todo eso. Aunque, ahora recordaba… Kise jamás afirmó que hubiese sido una broma, ¿o sí?

.

- _"Maldición, no entiendo nada."_ — Se rascó la cabeza con desesperación e intentando ignorar el punzante dolor en el pecho.

* * *

*La expresión: _Comer arroz con popote_ es un modismo mexicano que refiere principalmente a la homosexualidad. El postre de arroz con leche o arroz dulce es espeso y blanco, simulando al semen mientras que el popote se refiere al pene. Por ende quiere decir que un hombre gusta de hacerle sexo oral a otro hombre.

O al menos esa es la idea que quise dar ^^U


	2. Fingiré

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, intentando aun agarrarle manía a esto. Dejo el segundo capítulo.

Pido de nuevo paciencia, estoy pensando en una forma de poder separar los párrafos para que no se vea muy junto.

* * *

**********Dos semanas después**********

Kagami estaba cansado, no sólo tenía los entrenamientos tipo "espartanos" por parte de su entrenadora sino que después de aquellos duros ejercicios tenía que ir al departamento de Kise para seguir con las lecciones de cocina. Aún no entendía como alguien que podía considerarse un genio en el básquet era tan idiota en el arte culinario. Cuando llegó a su apartamento se limitó a tirar sus cosas en el sillón más cercano, no tenía ganas ni de desnudarse, solo quería llegar a su cama y poder dormir hasta el próximo año. Nunca pensó que enseñarle a Kise resultaría ser tan agotador, el rubio simplemente no podía cocinar adecuadamente ningún platillo por sencillo que fuera sin amenazar con causar una explosión.

.

- _"Moriré si seguimos así"_ — Fue el pensamiento del pelirrojo antes de llegar a su cama y dejarse caer completamente, nunca pensó que enseñar a cocinar pudiera ser tan peligroso. Bueno, quizá exageraba pero simplemente no sabía si sobrevivirá el tiempo suficiente para ver a un independiente rubio cocinando por su sobrevivencia.

.

Kise mostraba un total entusiasmo con las clases y no había duda de que pone empeño en cada una, inclusive tiene una pequeña libreta donde anotaba los consejos del pelirrojo y algunas recetas que eran de su agrado –por no decir todas–, sin embargo nada de eso es suficiente ya que por alguna extraña razón Ryôta terminaba por hacer explotar, quemar o desintegrar los alimentos. Suspiró largamente. Cansado. Resignado. Sabía que no podría dejar así a Kise, el pobre rubio necesitaba de su ayuda.

.

Su mano se dirigió al cuello. Pensó que unos sencillos huevos fritos podían ser un avance en los intentos de Kise por cocinar, estaba equivocado. El rubio había echado demasiado aceite para un simple y pequeño huevo, y como último detalle dejó caer unas pequeñas gotas de agua en la sartén, lo que causó que el aceite comenzara a brincar de manera alocada en todas las direcciones posibles. Unas cuantas gotas cayeron en el cuello de Taiga y como consecuencia quedaron unas pequeñas marcas entre rojo y morado como prueba de que Ryôta era un peligro en la cocina.

.

Se acomodó en su cama y se dispuso a conciliar el sueño. Necesitaba reponer energías si quería seguir en su intención de "buen samaritano" con un chico que necesitaba un verdadero milagro para aprender a cocinar. Ya ni siquiera valía que Ryôta le pagara sus "servicios" con una buena dotación de hamburguesas y un partido cada tarde-noche, como iban cada clase debía valer un restaurant de hamburguesas como mínimo y un par de tenis de la mejor marca. Ante su ridículo pensamiento se dejó llevar por un apacible sueño, sin duros entrenamientos ni explosiones de cocina.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Ryôta suspiró con cierto pesar. El cuerpo le dolía, aunque sabía que no era por los entrenamientos del club de básquet. Más bien las constantes limpiezas de su cocina causaban un verdadero dolor de brazos, manos y espalda; jamás creyó que cocinar representara un verdadero reto, cada platillo tenía su nivel de dificultad y él terminaba siempre por crear un desastre cuando estaba a punto de terminar la comida. Kagami estaba siendo demasiado paciente con él y lo agradecía de todo corazón, cualquiera en su lugar le hubiese gritado que era un perfecto inútil y que mejor desistiera de aprender.

.

Pero el pelirrojo tenía una mentalidad totalmente diferente, le animaba y convencía que podía hacerlo. No aceptaba sus intentos de renuncia ni sus infantiles berrinches, siempre le insistía en que era capaz de hacerlo. Sólo es cosa de práctica, dedicación y paciencia, aseguró Kagami un día en el que Kise estaba deseoso de arrojar la toalla. Por ello no se rendía ni se quejaba cuando veía el enorme desastre que había causado. Sólo suspiraba cansadamente antes de comenzar sus labores de lavado. Al menos podría presumir algún día que no había nadie que limpiara una cocina tan perfectamente como él.

.

Una vez que dejó brillante su cocina se dirigió como zombi a su habitación y, al igual que el pelirrojo, se dejó caer en su colchón, se acomodó un poco y se perdió en un tranquilo y reparador sueño. Con las clases de cocina ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para deprimirse. No había tiempo de pensar en el doloroso rechazo de Aomine, toda su preocupación y dedicación estaban en poder hacer algo que fuese comestible.

.

- _"Eso es bueno, ¿no?... Kagamicchi"_ — Y con este último pensamiento dejó su cuerpo descansar.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Los rayos del sol y la insistente alarma de su despertador le hicieron abrir los ojos. No quería hacerlo, deseaba seguir durmiendo un poco más pero una vez despierto ya no le era posible conciliar el sueño al menos hasta más tarde, estaba seguro que volvería a dormir en clase. Suspiró cansadamente y se dirigió a la ducha, un buen baño podría terminar de despertarlo. Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo se dedicó a pensar en la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Kise la noche pasada; gracias al one on one que jugaban prácticamente todos los días, ambos habían mejorado bastante, incluso el rubio comenzaba a pulir más las técnicas copiadas a la Generación de los Milagros.

 _._

 _-Estaba pensando Kagamicchi…_

 _._

 _-¿Piensas? — Preguntó el pelirrojo divertido mientras intentaba esquivar a Kise quien infló los cachetes para hacer un puchero._

 _._

 _-Moh~ Kagamicchi no seas malo— Se quejó antes de volver a concentrarse en su juego. — Tú me dijiste que tenía que demostrarle a Aominecchi mi valía al menos como rival, ya que no puede corresponder a mis sentimientos pero… ¿Por qué no haces tú lo mismo? —El pelirrojo detuvo cualquier movimiento y se dedicó a observar al rubio. Meditó un momento sus palabras, intentando comprender lo dicho por su amigo rubio hasta que..._

 _._

 _-No comprendo. — Admitió después de un largo silencio._

 _._

 _-Me dijiste hace tiempo que si Aominecchi no respondía a mis sentimientos entonces debía luchar para que al menos me considerara un rival digno pero, Kagamicchi… Tú también deberías seguir tu consejo. — Kise le vio con seriedad, una expresión que Kagami muy raras veces veía. — Es decir, si Kurokocchi no puede verte como su pareja entonces demuéstrale que puedes ser un compañero digno en la cancha. Que puedes ser una luz más deslumbrante de lo que fue Aominecchi._

.

Meditó esas palabras a profundidad, y Kise tenía razón. Si Kuroko no podía responder a sus sentimientos como tal, al menos podría demostrarle que podía ser una fuerte luz y un compañero de confianza dentro de la cancha. Y con un renovado ánimo, además de un plan, terminó de bañarse, se puso el uniforme y salió de casa para dirigirse a la preparatoria, decidido a cumplir con su objetivo recién adquirido, y la primera parte de éste era darle un saludo menos seco al peli azul como los que le había otorgado después de que el chico lo hubiera rechazado.

.

-Buenos días, Kuroko. — Se alegró de que el saludo le saliera más natural de lo esperado. El mencionado se asombró ante el repentino cambio pero aun así respondió el saludo con un sencillo y cortés: _"Buenos días, Kagami-kun"_. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, incluso almorzaron juntos como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían, platicando principalmente de básquet y diversos temas de menor importancia. Kuroko se sentía intranquilo, aun cuando estaba feliz de tener nuevamente la amistad del pelirrojo, no comprendía el repentino cambio de éste hacia él, pensaba que le había causado bastante daño para evitar que incluso le hablara normalmente, pero tal parece que se había equivocado, quizá Taiga ya se hizo a la idea que no podían tener una relación sentimental y eso en vez de hacerle sentir aliviado, le aterró.

.

Una vez que las clases hubieron terminado fueron al gimnasio a entrenar. En los vestidores todos los chicos se reunieron para poder cambiarse y no fue hasta que Taiga descubrió completamente su torso que el capitán e Izuki se dieron cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle en el cuello del pelirrojo. Ambos, sonriendo pícara y burlonamente, se acercaron a Kagami para picar un poco aquellas marcas que ahora estaban de una tonalidad morada, el chico al sentir el tacto de sus senpais respingó del susto y dio un paso atrás para tener una distancia considerada con esos dos que tenían una mirada sospechosa.

.

-¿¡Qué diablos les pasa!? — Exigió saber mientras sus demás compañeros de equipo también se acercaban al ver como Hyûga señalaba constantemente un punto en particular en el cuello del pelirrojo y, sin pensarlo, se llevó la mano para cubrir aquellas marcas que habían pasado al olvido después de haberlas visto en la mañana.

.

-¿Quién te hizo eso?— Preguntó con voz burlona.

.

-No sabía que tenías novia, Kagami. — Koganei, otro miembro del equipo y senpai, acunaba la barbilla entre el dedo pulgar e índice.

.

-No tengo. — Respondió inmediatamente, sentía que le estaban atacando y no comprendía el motivo de ello, además las miradas que le eran dadas por todos sus compañeros, a excepción de Kuroko, le ponían la piel de gallina.

.

-No mientas, esas marcas que tienes en el cuello te delatan. — Atacó de nuevo el capitán del equipo, siendo apoyado por varios asentimientos constantes de cabeza.

.

-¿Ah? — Kagami quitó su mano del cuello y entonces recordó lo sucedido con Kise, suspiró relajado y vio con más tranquilidad a sus senpais. — Esto no me lo hizo una chica, fue Kise. — Declaró con naturalidad, temía ser un punto de burla para todos pero si aclaraba que no había sido ninguna novia entonces todo quedaría arreglado.

.

Sin embargo el silencio se expandió por varios segundos entre los presentes, asimilando lentamente la información, o más bien la bomba que Taiga había soltado con demasiada facilidad. El pelirrojo se había aterrado cuando le mencionaron a una chica como responsable de aquellos "chupetones" que marcaban su cuello pero se relajó completamente cuando aclaró que no había sido un "ella" sino un "él". ¿Cómo debían reaccionar a eso?

.

-Oh, ya veo. Hablas de Kise Ryôta ¿verdad? — Fue Kiyoshi quien recuperó primero el habla y su sonrisa de siempre ocultaba perfectamente su desconcierto.

.

-Sí, ayer fui a su casa y el muy idiota me hizo esto por descuidado. — Respondió suspirando con cansancio, incluso recordar la clase de concina de la noche anterior le causaba fatiga.

.

-¿Desde cuándo tú y Kise Ryôta son…? — Pregunto Fukuda aún desconcertado, no podía darle un nombre a la relación sin sonrojarse por la misma, sin embargo Kagami no lo notó. — ¿Cercanos? — Fue la única palabra que se le ocurrió al novato para definir la "relación".

.

-Desde hace dos semanas más o menos. — No podía definirla como una "relación cercana" pero no podía negar que últimamente convivían mucho, aunque en cada reunión estuviera arriesgando su joven vida. Kagami terminó por cambiarse y dirigirse a la salida mientras que sus compañeros seguían viéndole con un poco de admiración, a fin de cuentas Japón es un país conservador y la homosexualidad no es muy bien vista aun en la actualidad.

.

Pero recordaron que a diferencia de ellos, Taiga creció en un ambiente más liberal, siendo E.U uno de los escasos países que toleraba las relaciones homosexuales y, posiblemente el único, que acepta las bodas de esta índole – aunque fuera en algunos estados–. Por ende al pelirrojo debe de ver con naturalidad este tipo de relaciones ¿no? Aun así, pensar que era Kise y no Kuroko con quien iniciara una relación amorosa era algo difícil de creer, a fin de cuenta luz y sombra desde el principio han trabajado juntos para el bienestar del equipo. Además, en algunos momentos podían notar como se miraban entre sí de manera discreta.

.

Por otro lado Kuroko no sabía que le estaba pasando, al oír que el pelirrojo tenía una relación con Kise sintió una poderosa opresión en el pecho amenazándolo incluso con cortarle la respiración. En sus ojos podía percibir un picazón que le provocaría un llanto sino controlaba sus sentimientos como siempre lo hacía. No entendía, se supone que éste era el resultado que esperaba obtener desde que había dejado claro al pelirrojo que no podían tener una relación sentimental, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse molesto por ello. Posiblemente Kise haya removido los sentimientos que Taiga sentía hacia su persona y suplantarlos por unos nuevos; por eso pudo saludarlo con normalidad.

.

- _"No me gusta."_ — Fue su fugaz pensamiento. Él no quería ver a Kagami feliz con Kise, por más egoísta que se oyera, simplemente la idea no era de su agrado, pero no había nada que hacer, este era el resultado de sus acciones y debía afrontar las consecuencias.

.

.

********** Preparatoria Touou **********

.

Momoi buscaba con insistencia a su moreno amigo, desde hace días que éste actuaba de extraño. No sólo se ausentaba más a clases sino que también su desempeño en la cancha era muy bajo, y eso preocupaba a todo el equipo. Podía hacer sus fintas, aumentar y disminuir la velocidad a placer, inclusive encestar pero eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que lo lograba. Inclusive Sakurai pudo robarle en varias ocasiones el balón, soltándolo inmediatamente al ver la mirada furiosa de Aomine y comenzar a pedirle disculpas sin parar.

.

La peli rosa estaba muy preocupada por esto, y en ocasiones no podía evitar pensar que la desconcentración de su amigo podía deberse a ella ya que intentó hacerle comprender, de manera directa y firme, el mal que había hecho cuando tomó a broma los sentimientos puros del rubio. Sólo quería que no tomara a la ligera el amor que el chico sentía por él. Fue a la azotea de la escuela ya que Aomine solía pasar ahí la mayor parte del tiempo para dormir pero fue grande su sorpresa al no encontrarlo.

.

-Dai-chan. — Susurró bajamente, decaída por la ausencia de su amigo, quizá no debió decirle así las cosas. Aunque era la única manera, el moreno es tan cabezota que decírselo con indirectas no hubiese servido de nada. Soltó un largo suspiro y se encaminó hacia el gimnasio ya pensaría en una manera de hablar con Daiki.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Aomine caminaba sin rumbo alguno por las calles. Se había salido de la escuela sin darse cuenta y para evitar un regaño decidió no regresar. Desde hace un par de semanas que se repetía un sólo suceso en su cabeza: _"La confesión de Kise"_. Aún no podía creer que aquel alegre rubio tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos hacia él porque, si era sincero consigo mismo, incluso cuando era atractivo su carácter era lo suficientemente "pesado" como para que alguien lo soportase. Muchas chicas se le acercaban insinuantes para tener una relación pero se alejaban rápidamente al comprender que _no es el príncipe que habían soñado_ , pero él, como siempre, no le daba importancia. Total, mujeres sobraban en todo el maldito planeta así que no lloraba ni suplicaba a ninguna de aquellas para que se mantuviera a su lado. Aomine Daiki no es de los que va dando amor al prójimo y mucho menos de los que lo piden.

.

Así que era ilógico que aquel rubio entusiasta que poseía todo lo necesario para tener a la chica que deseara, se fijara en alguien como él. ¿Por qué escoger a un huraño, flojo, grosero y despistado chico como él? No tenía nada de lógica. Y ahora que lo piensa… Tampoco tiene lógica que se esté preocupando por esto. ¿Por qué le daba vuelta y vuelta al tema que se supone había quedado culminado en aquel momento en el que, según Momoi, destruyó los sentimientos de Kise? ¿Por qué le preocupaba el haber lastimado al rubio? ¿Por qué las palabras de su amiga le afectaron más que aquella patada?

.

¡Joder, él no es ningún marica! Le gustan las chicas sexys, curvilíneas y de pechos grandes; ya lo había dicho y siempre lo diría, no había fuerza alguna que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Chasqueó la lengua mostrando su fastidio, no era común en él pensar tanto y crearse dilemas por un asunto que ya no tenía solución, es decir, tampoco podía ir a casa de Kise para disculparse. No, él no se disculparía jamás de haber sido sincero. El rubio tenía toda la culpa por haber dicho ese tipo de estupideces.

.

- _"Aunque se veía lindo sonrojado…"_ — Se quedó petrificado al comprender aquel fugaz pensamiento. Sin importarle quien le mirara dio un grito frustrado y se golpeó con cierta fuerza en la pared cercana. Varias chicas pasaban a su lado y se susurraban una a la otra, mirando siempre con precaución al loco moreno.

.

-¡Kagamicchi! — Su cuerpo giró bruscamente ante aquel grito. Él conocía muy bien esa voz llena de entusiasmo. Vio al rubio parado en la banqueta y con la mano izquierda hacía señas para llamar la atención de alguien. Las estudiantes que pasaban a su lado le observaban con mirada soñadora, otras más se animaban a pedirle su autógrafo y algunas pocas le tomaban fotos de lejos para luego gritar emocionadas. En definitiva, ese era Kise Ryôta. Sólo alguien como él podía llamar la atención de tanta fémina con hormona alborotada.

.

Sin percatarse, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ryôta estaba sonriendo y amablemente respondía a las peticiones de las chicas que poco a poco comenzaban a arremolinarse a su alrededor y complacerlas en sus peticiones. Con unas empezó a tomarse fotos y a otras simplemente les firmaba en un pedazo de papel de sus libretas o en una revista en la que el rubio aparecía modelando; si bien la cercanía de aquellas jóvenes le molestaba este sentimiento desaparecía con tan solo ver como se divertía Ryôta…

.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Maldición, maldición. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba a él que Kise se divirtiera mientras atendía a un mar de hormonas con cuerpo de mujer? ¿Por qué le molestaba que se acercaran demasiado?... Algo tenía que estar mal con su cabeza, quizá le faltaba comida o jugar más pero simplemente no podía creer que él estuviera pensando cosas tan asquerosamente cursis como si fuese un homosexual enamorado. Pero toda la culpa la tenía ese rubio con sonrisa boba, si no le hubiese dicho esas palabras hace unos días esto no estaría pasando, quizá era momento de reclamarle. Sí, acusarle de ser el causante de todos sus malditos dolores de cabeza. Era injusto que estuviera sufriendo por sus palabras mientras que él, riendo como idiota, estaba tan relajado atendiendo a sus fans.

.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? — La voz de Kagami le sacó de sus "maquiavélicos" –por no decir pobres– planes de demandar una disculpa por parte del rubio. El pelirrojo se acercaba con el ceño fruncido a Kise, quien comenzaba a saludarle de forma efusiva y, para sorpresa del moreno, a rodearle los hombros con uno de sus brazos. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?

.

-Vine a recogerte para que nos vayamos juntos. — Contestó el rubio con euforia al mismo tiempo que ignoraba a sus fans para poder platicar mejor con el pelirrojo. Las chicas se quejaron pero no había manera de que el rubio dejara de hablar con Kagami por ellas.

.

-¿Por qué debería irme contigo?— Exigió saber mientras comenzaba a caminar con un Kise detrás de él como si fuese un cachorrito.

.

-Porque hoy también me tienes que enseñar. — Refutó el rubio en un puchero. Aomine al darse cuenta que se acercaban a su dirección retrocedió hasta la esquina y se ocultó, lo que causó que se reprendiera una vez más. ¿Por qué rayos se escondía como si fuese un vil criminal? ¿Y qué diablos tenía que enseñarle Kagami a Kise?

.

-No tenías porqué venir, de todas formas me dirigía a tu casa. Hoy haremos cosas más sencillas, espero puedas realizarlas sin agotarme. — Regañó Taiga al rubio, mientras éste comenzaba a hacer puchero ante las palabras de su acompañante.

.

- **¡Me esforzaré Kagamicchi!** — Anunció Ryôta con una gran sonrisa. — Pienso hacer que pongas una cara de satisfacción cuando termine. — Prometió mientras seguían caminando y hablando de temas un poco triviales, si las cosas salían bien podría hacer un platillo "aceptable" para el gusto de Kagami. Ninguno de los dos reparó en el instinto asesino que emanaba del moreno recargado en la pared de la esquina.

.

Aomine sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho, como si alguien inesperadamente hubiese llegado y le hubiera asestado un poderoso golpe con algún objeto pesado, no, más bien era como si Kuroko le hubiese dado un ignite pass justo donde estaba su corazón. Gruñó en molestia, no le gustaba para nada sentirse así, era como un cachorro abandonado, como un niño al que se le priva de un dulce del que no sabía era adicto; y agregándole a ello que su mente, pervertida como en ocasiones era, empezaba a dar imágenes muy coloridas y reales de la interpretación de la pequeña charla que tenían Kagami y Kise, eran proyecciones que de alguna forma no le agradaban y hacían arder su cuerpo de ira.

.

-Aomine-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Con expresión neutra el peli celeste pudo percatarse de la amena interacción entre su actual luz y su antiguo compañero, Kise. Aún no entendía por qué se sentía molesto de aquella convivencia, quizá se debía a que Kagami ya no se percataba de su presencia mientras tenía el rubio a su lado.

.

Kuroko tenía la leve esperanza de volver a ir con el pelirrojo al Magi Burger como lo hacían antes de que hubiese una declaración de sentimientos pero se había equivocado. La atención de su luz se movió de manera rápida al bullicio que se escuchaba afuera de su escuela descubriendo a Kise en el centro de las jóvenes estudiantes de su preparatoria y en ese instante Kagami hizo una pregunta con la que no ocultaba su asombro de ver ahí al rubio, sin embargo las siguientes interacciones y comentarios le dejaron completamente pasmado, su cuerpo no supo cómo reaccionar ante tales palabras, empeñándose en que quizá le estaba dando una mala interpretación a la conversación pero ¿qué otra interpretación podría dársele?

.

Tan adentrado se quedó en sus pensamientos que dejó que Kise y Kagami se adelantaran demasiado, enfrascados en su conversación, ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor y por ende a él. Y, de nuevo, aquella molesta sensación de agruras tomó posesión de su estómago añadiéndole una especie de vacío en su pecho. Su mano se dirigió a donde estaba su corazón para sobarse un par de veces, hasta que captó la presencia de Daiki, quien tenía una expresión de pocos amigos pero aun así se atrevió a acercarse.

.

-¿Ah?... Eres tú Tetsu. — Ambos par de ojos azules, un oscuro y otro claro, chocaron por unos segundos antes de voltear en perfecta sincronización a ver a la otra "pareja" alejarse. No había necesidad de decir palabra alguna ya que aún podían entenderse a causa de sutiles gestos y, como si estuvieran programados, comenzaron a seguir al par a una distancia considerada, lo suficiente para no poder ser detectados.

.

-¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu escuela, Aomine-kun? — Si era verdadero interés o un intento de burlarse de su persona, Daiki no lo sabía, sin embargo se sintió muy nervioso al no saber cómo responder aquella cuestión. En sí no tenía planeado encontrarse con Kise y mucho menos venir a Seirin, simplemente…

.

-Tenía cosas en las que pensar, salí de la escuela para caminar un poco y cuando me di cuenta había terminado aquí. Tampoco noté que había caminado tanto. — Dijo con fingido desinterés. Aun cuando había tenido una amistad con Tetsuya demasiado profunda no podía confiarle todas sus cosas, menos después de que el pequeño peli celeste se le confesó cuando estaba en sus peores días, causándole daño con las palabras hirientes que usó para rechazarlo. Marcándole que no quería tener relación alguna con un maldito homosexual. Poco después se arrepintió de aquellas palabras pero ya era demasiado tarde, perdió una valiosa amistad y rompió el corazón del que fuese su mejor amigo.

 _._

 _Ahora que lo pienso, es la segunda vez_. Sí, por segunda ocasión rompió un corazón.

.

-¿Desde cuándo Aomine-kun se toma la molestia de pensar? — Preguntó con inexpresiva curiosidad mientras que el otro le veía con enojo.

.

-¿Qué insinúas, Tetsu? — Exigió saber el moreno con tono molesto. Era cierto que nunca le daba importancia a las cosas pero eso no significaba que no reflexionara muy de vez en cuando. Aun con su carácter cambiado seguía teniendo la misma maña, el dejar que la vida siga su curso y vivir el presente como venga, con lo bueno y lo malo. Aunque para un genio como él siempre le pasan las cosas buenas y eso, en cierta forma, le aburría.

.

-Aomine-kun nunca piensa las cosas, sólo las hace. Eres muy simple como para pensar. —Concreta fue la respuesta de Kuroko, su mirada siempre permanecía en la pareja que caminaba a varios metros enfrente de ellos. Se empujaban, reían, hacían pucheros y una que otra escena graciosa sin importarles lo raro que lo vieran los demás transeúntes.

.

-¿A quién le dices simple? — Volvió a quejarse Aomine, él no era simple sólo se dejaba llevar por la corriente porque era una verdadera molestia ir contra ella.

.

-Comerán en Magi Burger. — Comentó Tetsuya deteniéndose frente a la entrada del pequeño restaurant. No podían entrar sin que los otros dos se percataran de su presencia, bueno quizá de la suya no, pero Aomine llamaría inmediatamente la atención.

.

Kuroko aún no entendía por qué les siguió, a fin de cuentas él terminó con las ilusiones del pelirrojo sobre tener algo juntos, debería sentirse feliz de que siga adelante y que esté teniendo una relación con otra persona y más si es Kise, aquel rubio animado que a todo intentaba darle color para no quedarse sólo con el blanco y el negro. Por otro lado Aomine no entendía, por más que se esforzaba en pensar en los motivos, de porqué estaba siguiendo a Kise y a _Bakagami_ como si fuera una _novia acosadora celosa_. A estas alturas debería estar yendo a casa, cenar, tumbarse en su cama y despertar al día siguiente, pero no, su cuerpo tenía una idea totalmente diferente.

.

Al ver al rubio y al pelirrojo sentarse cerca del ventanal decidió alejarse, no soportaba ver a Kise sonreír junto a Kagami, su pecho dolía cuando les observaba y era un dolor tan frustrante que lo enojaba aún más. Comprender, era lo que quería hacer en estos momentos. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Así que dio con la solución más sencilla que encontró: _Alejarse completamente de aquella "mimosa" pareja_. Aun cuando decía que no era un maldito "marica", se enojaba porque el chico que se le declaró, fácilmente le cambió por otro en un par de días y para colmo era el estúpido pelirrojo.

.

-Aomine-kun, ¿a dónde vas?

.

-Me largo a mi casa, no tengo porqué andar tras esos dos. — Soltó en un siseo mientras se alejaba a grandes zancadas, dejando totalmente solo al peli celeste, quien no sabía si retirarse y observar más la interacción de esos dos. Al final comprendió que nada tenía que estar haciendo ahí. Así que, como la sombra que es, desapareció sin que nadie se percatase de su presencia, como ya era costumbre.

.

O al menos eso pensó, del otro lado de la carretera estaba Momoi quien desde el momento en el que los identificó se quedó muy interesada en lo que ocurría con las dos parejas. Si bien le sorprendía que Kagami estuviera interactuando con Kise como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, le parecía más increíble que su amigo de infancia, Aomine, estuviera con Kuroko espiando al otro par, cual novia celosa buscando descubrir la infidelidad de su pareja. La comparación le hizo reír pero aun así permaneció alejada, siendo sólo una espectadora en tan rara escena. Inclusive cuando Kuroko y Aomine se fueron, siguió mirando a Kise y Kagami sopesando sus posibilidades de utilizar al pelirrojo en su favor porque, así como logró observar, a Daiki no le era tan indiferente la "relación" que poseían Ryôta y Taiga.

.

Por otro lado también averiguaría porqué Tetsu-kun estaba observando la escena con interés. Si bien la peli rosa en un principio pudo creer que sólo había estado acompañado a Aomine, ahora no estaba del todo segura. Muchos decían que Kuroko era alguien difícil de leer, pero cuando sólo te dedicas a observarle puedes entender que es todo lo contrario. Tetsuya es un chico muy expresivo, sólo hay que verle los ojos. Y con ello Satsuki entendió una sola cosa, su querido _"novio"_ estaba muy triste, como si alguien le hubiese arrancado el corazón.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Kagami y Kise platicaban de todo un poco, centrándose en el básquet ya que era lo más en común que tenían además de una que otra experiencia graciosa acerca de que tan constantemente Kise hacia explotar, incendiar y/o destruir su cocina. Sorprendentemente los vecinos ya estaban acostumbrados. La primera vez que fue al departamento del rubio para empezar las clases éste hizo que la pequeña olla donde estaba el arroz comenzara a expulsar un espeso humo negro, abrieron las ventanas para que saliera y así no morir por asfixia, a los cinco minutos los vecinos comenzaron a tocar la puerta llevándole pequeños platillos a Kise para que pudiera cenar algo decente, de nuevo. Mientras que Kagami admiraba sorprendido la facilidad con la que los demás aceptaban lo desastroso que podía ser el rubio en la cocina.

.

-Estoy pensando en que quizá tengas el mismo problema que la entrenadora. — Comentó el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en su silla y dejaba una enorme bandeja con muchas hamburguesas sobre la mesa.

.

-¿Problema? — El rubio aún se sorprendía de la cantidad de alimento que se necesitaba para saciar a su amigo. Simplemente no había lógica para tremendo apetito. Él por otro lado sólo pidió dos hamburguesas, una ración de papas fritas y su malteada de chocolate.

.

-Sí, uno lejos del entendimiento humano. Tú habilidad es pésima por razones fuera de este mundo. — Soltó el pelirrojo mientras asestaba otra gran mordida a su hamburguesa.

.

-¡Qué cruel eres Kagamicchi! — El rubio comenzó a lloriquear, causando cierto revuelo en el interior del lugar y llamando la atención de todos allí.

.

-¡No seas escandaloso! — Le gritó el pelirrojo propinándole un coscorrón en la cabeza. Un mal movimiento porque Ryôta comenzó a lloriquear aún más.

.

-Les correrán sino se callan. — Momoi se atrevió a entrar y saciar su curiosidad de manera directa. Si bien entendía la situación de su amigo rubio, Kagami Taiga era un asunto completamente diferente. Ella, incluso cuando le dijeran que sólo era un capricho, decía amar a Tetsuya y aún sueña con ser verdaderamente su novia.

.

-¡Momocchi! — El rubio se incorporó y le dio un fraternal abrazo. Mientras que Taiga le observaba con cierta cautela. Si bien aprendió a diferenciar a sus rivales por su olor sus instintos estaban mejor agudizados y estos le decían que debía moverse con cuidado en presencia de la chica porque era una serpiente lista para morder y soltar su mortal veneno.

.

-Hola Ki-chan, Kagamin. — Saludó con cortesía y cierto entusiasmo. El rubio fue por una tercera silla y se la ofreció a su amiga. — Los vi por el ventanal y, bueno… Quería… — La peli rosa bajó la mirada apenada. Aun cuando deseaba saber cómo estaba su amigo no tenía el valor para recordarle tan mal momento.

.

-Ya estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparte Momocchi. — Ryôta le sonrió de manera cálida. Pudo ver el claro vacilar en la mirada de su amiga, dudando si podía o no tocar aquel tema que aún le desgarraba el alma.

.

-Le regañé pero… Creo que no fue el mejor de mis movimientos. — Ella quería hacer un cambio significativo, hacer que su amigo se aferrara a algo valioso y no había nada mejor que los sentimientos sinceros de Kise, pero el mayor obstáculo que se presentó fue la tozudez del mismo moreno.

.

-No te molestes, ya sabemos cómo es Aominecchi. — Sí, porque sabía cómo era tenía la certeza de que sus sentimientos habían sido tirados a la basura sin consideración alguna.

.

-Termina de comer Kise. — Taiga interrumpió de inmediato, Kise comenzaba a poner una expresión pesarosa en su rostro y eso era algo que había evitado por un par de semanas y no iba a permitir que la curiosidad de aquella chica echara a perder sus avances. Ambos, sin darse cuenta habían hecho un trato, evitar que el otro se deprimiera por el rechazo que habían sufrido.

.

-¿Ah?... Sí. — Fue la corta respuesta por parte de Ryôta, aun cuando el carácter explosivo de Kagami siempre fuera interpretado como enojo, era una mentira. El chico simplemente expresaba sus opiniones de manera… ¿Única?

.

-Kagamin se preocupa mucho por Ki-chan. — Sonrió con picardía, intentando romper la tensión que de momento se vio formado.

.

-¿Quién se preocupa por el idiota? — Se defendió inmediatamente el pelirrojo apenado. Poniéndose a la defensiva.

.

-Mooh~ Kagamicchi… ¡Que cruel eres conmigo!— El rubio comenzó a lloriquear. Y el escándalo volvió a nacer provocando una llamada de atención por parte del gerente del lugar. Sabiendo que otra discusión sería inevitable decidieron salir del recinto y fue ahí cuando comenzaron a discutir de nuevo.

.

- **¡Yo pago esta vez!** — Exigió el pelirrojo mientras sacaba su cartera con intención de pagar.

.

-¿Es que ya has olvidado nuestro trato Kagamicchi? — Kise también sacó su billetera para poder saldar la cuenta. — Yo pago la comida más un _one vs one_ , a cambio de que me des clases de cocina. — Le recordó.

.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres escandaloso! — Respondió Kagami peleando con el rubio para poder dar su dinero a la chica de la caja, quien estaba nerviosa con toda esta situación.

.

-¡Ese no era el trato Kagamicchi! — Volvió a insistir el joven modelo. La pelea se extendió demasiado, Momoi intentó aplacarlos desde el primer cruce de palabras pero fue ignorada olímpicamente por los chicos. Suspiró derrotada, inhaló largamente y…

.

- **¡Dejen de gritar!**... **¡Cada uno pagará la mitad!** — Ordenó en poderosos gritos. Haciendo que aquel par de latosos le mirara con cierto asombro. — Sólo están molestando a la gente que quiere tener una comida tranquila. Así que irán a mitades y arreglarán lo que tengan que arreglar fuera de aquí, ¿entendido? — Una sonrisa demasiado tétrica apareció en el rostro de la chica, haciendo tragar duro y temblar a los dos jugadores.

.

Obedecieron al instante, cada uno pago la mitad de la cuenta a regañadientes pero sin tener el valor suficiente para contrariar a la peli rosa. Tomaron lo que sobró de sus comidas y salieron tranquilamente del lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de Satsuki, quien antes de salir hizo una reverencia y pidió disculpas por las molestias causadas por sus amigos. La interacción que ambos habían tenido ayudó a la chica a darse una idea más clara de la situación, si bien Aomine no era de los que se disculpaban y mucho menos se daba cuenta de sus propios sentimientos no podía negarse a buscar lo que, de alguna manera, sabía le pertenecía.

.

Satsuki no podía garantizarlo pero de alguna manera sabía que Aomine tuvo una visión, equivocada obviamente, de la interacción que tenía su rubio amigo con el pelirrojo, sacando estúpidas conclusiones que han causado un intenso y frustrante enojo, e insistiría en NO entender que era a causa de los celos. Así que, en pocas palabras, tendría que hacer que el moreno encontrara con más frecuencia a estos dos con la intención de encender un poco más la mecha, si bien era un plan arriesgado era la única forma de hacer entrar en razón al cabeza hueca de Daiki. Afortunadamente para ella tanto Ryôta como Taiga tenían unas conversaciones nada normales que solo entendían ellos –para desgracia de muchos–, las cuales podía usar muy a su favor. Sin poderlo evitar sonrió traviesamente, imaginando los dolores de cabeza que tendría el moreno a causa de su poco entendimiento en este tipo de situaciones.

.

-Momocchi estás sonriendo de una manera muy sospechosa. — Kise se comenzó a ocultar tras el pelirrojo.

.

-¿Eh?... ¿Pero qué dices Ki-chan? — Se carcajeó nerviosamente causando más sospecha por parte del par. — Me tengo que ir… Ya es tarde. — Casi era descubierta, así que debía emprender la huida. — ¡Adiós! — Se despidió con la mano mientras cruzaba de nueva cuenta la calle y se apresuraba a estar fuera de la vista de ambos chicos.

.

Tanto Ryôta como Taiga se quedaron mirando en dirección a donde había ido la peli rosa, sentían que la chica se traía algo entre manos pero no sabían qué era. Lo dejaron pasar y decidieron omitir por el día de hoy ir a la cancha a jugar su partido diario. Entre discusiones, pucheros y reproches Kise logró convencer a Kagami para que pudieran tener la clase de cocina en el apartamento del segundo; fueron a comprar los ingredientes y luego se dirigieron allí para iniciar las clases.

.

-Si haces explotar mi casa, te explotaré la cabeza. — Fue la amenaza más perturbadora que logró pensar el pelirrojo mientras permitía al rubio ingresar a su casa.

.

-No seas exagerado Kagamicchi. — Contestó Kise mientras entraba con confianza para dirigirse a la cocina y dejar los ingredientes en la barra. — Por cierto Kagamicchi, he estado pensando en que quizá deberíamos turnarnos. — Comentó tranquilamente mientras terminaba de sacar las cosas y luego dedicarse a sacar de su portafolio un mandil amarillo con un pequeño estampado de delfín, que había estado usando para cocinar desde el primer momento en que lo vio en una tienda.

.

-¿Turnarnos? — Preguntó con cierto desconcierto Kagami, quien tomaba su mandil de color rojo, simple. Sin ningún "muñequito" como adorno.

.

-Sí, debe ser pesado para ti ir todos los días a mi casa. Así que pensé que es mejor si nos turnamos, un día las clases son en mi apartamento y otro en el tuyo… ¿Entiendes?

.

-Claro que entiendo, no soy idiota. — Respondió enojado mientras comenzaba a sacar los utensilios para cocinar. — Me parece bien, aunque me costará llegar a la escuela cuando esté dónde vives.

.

-Será lo mismo para mí, así que no te quejes Kagamicchi. — Infló sus mejillas para hacer un puchero. — ¿Qué me enseñaras hoy? — Preguntó ahora entusiasmado.

.

-Nada, repasaremos las recetas que hasta el momento he intentado enseñarte. Empezaremos con el arroz cocido. Sería una vergüenza que no puedas con este platillo 100% japonés. — Dijo con cierta burla y es que, sencillamente, no entendía cómo pudo quemarse el arroz la primera vez que le enseñó a hacerlo. Su conocimiento "culinario" le indicaba que de todos los platillos, el arroz era el más fácil de hacer pero aparentemente no así para el rubio. Aún no entendía cómo es que el arroz terminó por quemarse en la olla arrocera.

.

-¡¿Eh~?!… Pero ya lo intentamos y no me salió — Kise estaba a punto de empezar con sus berrinches.

.

-Y lo seguiremos intentando hasta que te salga. — Aseguró el pelirrojo. Puso el bowl sobre la barra y esperó a que el rubio comenzara a trabajar. A Ryôta no le quedó de otra más que obedecer y comenzar con el procedimiento.

.

Lavó varias veces, exprimió con cuidado, lo echó a la arrocera con la porción indicada de agua y después de unos minutos de reposo prendió el aparato. Ambos vigilaban con sumo interés, esperando que en algún momento comenzara a salir el espeso humo negro indicando que el arroz estaba quemándose, pero para su sorpresa nada pasó. Al contrario, la arrocera se apagó automáticamente una vez el cronómetro llegó a cero y Kise pudo servir un poco en el cuenco para dárselo a su mentor y que diera el veredicto.

.

-Por fin te salió comestible. — Fue la escueta respuesta del pelirrojo mientras saboreaba el arroz, estaba perfecto. El rubio ignoró el poco ánimo de la aprobación de Kagami y se dedicó a dar brincos emocionados a causa de que por primera vez había hecho algo sin causar explosiones, quemadas o cortinas espesas de humo.

.

-Quiero probar. — Una vez terminada su celebración se sirvió y comenzó a comer con entusiasmo. ¡Era comestible! ¡Genial!

.

-¿Qué es lo que sigue? — Preguntó Kagami con una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa, poco a poco pero Ryôta avanzaba en sus clases, quizá el nerviosismo de cocinar por primera vez bajo vigilancia había causado un bloqueo en el rubio que causara todos esos accidentes.

.

-¡Hagamos las salchichas en formas de pulpo! — Exclamó Kise sin esperar la respuesta del otro. Rápidamente comenzó a sacar las salchichas y a cortarlas con sumo cuidado. Kagami se mantuvo a distancia, observando con atención los movimientos del modelo. Ahora se deslizaba con más fluidez dentro de la cocina perdiendo todo el temor que poseía su cuerpo una vez entraba en ella, aun cuando se excedió un poco en el aceite no causo tanto alboroto como las primeras veces.

.

-He de admitir que estoy sorprendido. — Dijo Kagami cuando pasó cierto tiempo sin haber hablado. Y no fue hasta ese momento en el que Kise se dio cuenta que había cocinado sin las instrucciones del pelirrojo.

.

-¿En serio? — Cuestionó ilusionado.

.

-Mi casa está intacta, es un avance. — Fue la manera de felicitar a Ryôta que aceptó de buena gana el "elogio" de su mentor, su amigo, su rival.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Taiga se levantó sin muchos ánimos. Habían ido a dormir muy tarde, la emoción de Kise resultó ser un tanto contagiosa así que se dedicaron a cocinar otros tres platillos antes de darse cuenta que tenían que irse a dormir si querían despertarse a tiempo el día siguiente para ir a la escuela. Después de una refrescante ducha se puso el uniforme y salió de la habitación, tenía que preparar el desayuno. Temió por un momento cuando captó el olor de quemado proviniendo de su cocina, con miedo a que su casa estuviera quemándose se apresuró a salir completamente de su habitación y enfrentarse a la verdad.

.

¿Qué vería? ¿El espeso humo? ¿Grandes llamaradas de fuego? ¿Rastros de una explosión?

.

-Buenos días, Kagamicchi. — Saludó un animado rubio mientras servía lo que, parecía ser, hot cakes de tonalidad oscura, muy oscura.

.

-Buenos… Días. — Respondió un tanto desconcertado. Si bien olía a quemado nada en su cocina presentaba daños severos, las únicas víctimas eran aquellos trozos carbonizados de apariencia redonda y con miel sobre ellos. — ¿Qué hiciste, Kise? — Preguntó una vez salió de su estupor.

.

-El desayuno. — Contestó con simpleza. — Aunque creo que no me salió muy bien. —Llevó su mano a la cabeza para frotar sus rubios cabellos mientras una sonrisa apenada surcaba su rostro. Había intentado hacer el desayuno en compensación por el hospedaje pero se descuidó sólo un momento y en consecuencia los hot cakes se habían quemado, lamentablemente ya no había suficientes ingredientes para repetir la receta así que tenían que comérselos o pasarían hambre hasta la hora del almuerzo en la escuela.

.

Kagami quería responder, gritar de ser necesario pero de alguna milagrosa forma logró contener su enojo y sólo suspirar fastidiado, apreciaba las buenas intenciones del otro y por respeto a ese esfuerzo tendría que guardarse sus palabras pero le haría pagar tarde o temprano, eso era seguro. Además, discutir con el rubio era una pérdida de energía y más si era en las mañanas, por lo que decidió simplemente sentarse y empezar a comer el chamuscado desayuno; se sorprendió al descubrir que si removía un poco las partes quemadas se obtenía buen sabor.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

El entrenamiento matutino fue reconfortante. Animado como estaba hacia buenas fintas, bloqueos y pases. El escándalo de las chicas volvía a oírse después de un tiempo considerado de ausencia y si bien molestaban al capitán también le alegraban porque eso significaba que Kise, el As de Kaijô, estaba regresando a ser el de antes. Si bien le había aconsejado y había estado ahí para él cuando estaba triste, la mejoría era evidente. Preguntó el motivo y se sorprendió que la causa fuera Kagami Taiga, quien no sólo era el rival de Kise en la cancha sino que fuera de ella era su profesor en cocina; internamente agradecía al pelirrojo por no permitir que el rubio cayese en depresión y también le admiraba por su perseverancia ya que no podía imaginarse todas las cosas horribles que debió haber soportado con el huracán amarillo dentro de la cocina.

.

-En la tarde no hay entrenamiento. Me reuniré con el entrenador, así que por hoy pueden regresar temprano a sus casas. — Anunció Kasamatsu una vez la práctica matutina llegó a su final. El rubio agradecía enormemente el poder descansar en la tarde, así podría ir donde Kagami para jugar hasta tarde en la cancha.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Enojado, frustrado. Desconcertado. Inquieto. Decepcionado. Tantas emociones y no sabía cuál de ellas era la más fuerte. Desde el día anterior, después de ver a su luz con Kise el malestar en su pecho no se iba, al contrario parecía acentuarse con cada segundo que pasaba, fue un verdadero triunfo el despertar temprano para ir a clase porque, al parecer, el dolor era tan intenso que no podía conciliar el sueño.

.

Pero ese no era el principal motivo de toda ese vorágine de sensaciones el día de hoy, no, era algo distinto. Kuroko junto a Kagami y los otros tres novatos estaban en la azotea para disfrutar del almuerzo al "aire libre", se sorprendió, al igual que los otros tres, que el pelirrojo no se desviara a la tienda para comprar el almuerzo típico de todos los días para calmar su insaciable apetito, en cambio se dirigió directamente a donde sus otros compañeros le indicaban. ¿Motivo?

.

-¿Trajiste almuerzo? — Preguntó Kouki asombrado al igual que el resto.

.

-Sí, algo parecido. — Contestó el pelirrojo en un gruñido. En la mañana se había llevado una gran sorpresa al ver que Kise le había preparado un almuerzo. Preguntando el motivo, el rubio le aclaró que era sólo para que evaluara sus mejorías y le dijera sus impresiones una vez que se reencontraran. Kagami no estaba muy feliz con ello porque corría el riesgo de morir de algún dolor de estómago, comer algo quemado o, en el peor de los casos, quedarse sin comer, pero tampoco podía rechazar una comida, respetaba demasiado los alimentos como para desperdiciarlos.

.

-¿Lo hiciste tú? — Kawahara se acercó curioso, observando los recipientes que estaban en pila. Eran, como mínimo, unos seis.

.

-¿Eh?... No, los hizo Kise. — Comentó con normalidad mientras descubría su almuerzo. Se veía bastante normal y… Comestible. Bolas de arroz, salchichas en forma de pulpo, huevo frito y cocido, verduras con aderezo, takoyaki… Era lo primordial en cada uno de los recipientes y si bien no tenían una "estética" perfecta no sabían tan mal. El pelirrojo los comió con gusto, agradeciendo que su estómago no se quedara vacío mientras que los otros no sabían cómo reaccionar. Al parecer su amigo era muy feliz por tener un almuerzo hecho por su… ¿Novio?

.

Mientras que Kuroko hacía lo humanamente posible para no salir corriendo. El malestar en el pecho le golpeó con mucha más fuerza, sus ojos deseaban derramar lágrimas que simbolizaran su dolor y quería gritar hasta que la garganta se le desgarrara. Esto estaba mal. Esto no tenía que estar sucediendo. Se supone que no tiene por qué sentirse afectado al saber que su luz había encontrado a otra persona a quien amar y aun así… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía ganas de arrojarse contra el pelirrojo y exigirle una explicación? Hace algunas semanas le había dicho que le amaba entonces… ¿Por qué ya no le miraba? ¿Por qué le había cambiado por el rubio?

 _._

 _¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?_

.

No, no debía ser egoísta. Él había causado esto, así que no tenía derecho alguno para reclamar algo. Ahora sólo le quedaba fingir indiferencia, fingir que nada pasaba, fingir que no le dolía la poca atención que ahora recibía de Taiga… Fingir que no le amaba.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Con tanto enojo acumulado Aomine corrió de un extremo de la cancha al otro para hacer una clavada con toda su fuerza teniendo como consecuencia el rompimiento del aro. Nadie se atrevía a decirle nada, ni el entrenador, ni Imayoshi e inclusive Wakamatsu se mantenía al margen de todo. Si bien era el primero en reclamarle a Aomine sobre sus faltas a las prácticas o el poco interés que tenía hacia las mismas, en estos momentos comprendía que no debía tentar su suerte. Con la ira que en este momento envolvía al moreno podía correr el riesgo de ser golpeado hasta casi morir.

.

Satsuki por otro lado observaba con impotencia. Si bien quería ayudar a su amigo en estos momentos no podía ser posible, estaba cegado, no sólo por la ira sino por otros sentimientos que el cerebro de Daiki no podía comprender y eso era lo más frustrante para el As de Touou. Tendría que esperar y observar. Después de todo, el moreno era un idiota pero no tanto, podría encontrar las respuestas que deseaba si tan solo aceptaba una simple cosa… Todo este vórtice de emociones era causado por una persona, Kise Ryôta.

.

* * *

Subir a esta página es más difícil de lo que pensé w

Pero estoy comenzando a agarrarle maña ewe


	3. Errores y consecuencias

Bueno, aquí dejo el tercer capitulo. Espero lograr poner el otro que falta antes de que terminen de editar el quinto.

En fin. Espero sea de su agrado.

Ya estoy comenzando a tenerle manía a esta cosa jejeje.

* * *

Fukuda corría con desespero hacia el gimnasio, algo había pasado y, por experiencias anteriores, sabía que si la entrenadora estaba con una expresión aterradora plasmada en la cara no auguraba nada bueno para el equipo. De por sí habían comenzando a tener serios problemas con la pareja "estrella", nadie sabía qué estaba pasando exactamente pero tanto luz como sombra no podían coordinar como antes. Primero había sido Kagami quien de un momento a otro era incapaz de recibir los pases que Kuroko le enviaba, los recibía de una manera sosa o los dejaba ir por estar dormido en los laureles. Aquello pasó, y cuando vieron que de nuevo trabajaban en armonía todos suspiraron con alivio ya que pensaron que todo volvería a estar bien, pero el gusto les duró poco.

.

De alguna forma ahora era Kuroko quien no podía coordinar a la perfección con Kagami, en varias ocasiones el balón se dirigía hacia el rostro del pelirrojo o alguna parte de su cuerpo muy diferente a sus manos y si no fuera por los reflejos de Taiga que le ayudaron a esquivar la mayoría de esos pases estaría lleno de moretones. Además el pelirrojo gruñía y se enfadaba cuando esto sucedía, reclamando a Kuroko, pero el peli azul simplemente bajaba la cabeza y se disculpaba, asegurando que no era su intención lastimarlo.

.

La entrenadora, Kiyoshi y Hyûga intentaron hablar con Tetsuya, sin embargo éste se desaparecía en el momento en el que ellos parpadeaban entendiendo de esa forma que no deseaba hablar con nadie. Todo el equipo estaba perturbado, no tanto por cómo les afectaba a nivel deportivo sino por la impotencia de ver que no podían hacer nada porque sus _kouhai_ no se los permitían. Ahora una nueva crisis podría atacar al equipo, fragmentado como se encontraba, Riko temía que no pudiesen soportar la noticia que iba a darles. Era obvio que se había negado al principio pero siendo más una estudiante que entrenadora a ojos del director no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar este acontecimiento.

.

-¡Tenemos problemas! —Fukuda interrumpió en el momento adecuado ya que Kagami estaba harto de los golpes "indirectos" que le había dado Kuroko en esta última práctica. Quería agarrarlo y llevarlo a un lugar solitario para exigirle que le diese una explicación de la actitud agresiva que tenía hacia él. Estaba cansado de que sólo se disculpara pero que siguiera intentando pegarle. No podía demostrar que era mejor luz que Aomine si Tetsuya se negaba a cooperar.

.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? — Hyûga ya estaba cansado de todo lo que sucedía, la impotencia y su sentimiento de fracaso como capitán iban en aumento. No sabía qué pasaba con sus compañeros de equipo y por ende no podía resolverlo. Frustrante. Era la única palabra con la que podía describir esta crisis.

.

-La entrenadora está enojada. —Un frío repentino cubrió la cancha en un parpadear, incluso la ardiente ira de Taiga se había esfumado con la simple oración que el otro chico había dicho. Riko se enojaba de vez en cuando debido a algunos errores o tonterías que hacía alguno de los ahí presentes, sin embargo sabían cuando realmente estaba enfadada.

.

Con tiempo y observación los de primer año lograron comprender la diferencia entre un enojo _"tranquilo"_ y un enojo _"serio"_. Y si lo que Fukuda anunciaba no era otra cosa más que la verdad, entonces debían que prepararse para lo peor. Fueron largos los segundos en los que esperaron a que la entrenadora llegara. El silencio dominó el lugar y esperaron como buenos soldados a la orden de su general. Riko tenía el ceño fruncido y sus labios estaban tan apretados que formaban una perfecta línea recta.

.

- **¡Reúnanse todos!** — Gritó a todo pulmón aquella orden, la cual fue acatada de inmediato. Sus ojos castaños escanearon a cada uno de los integrantes, causando un escalofrío en todos ellos. — Tengo una noticia que darles… y no creo que les agrade…

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Kise se movía con más fluidez en la cancha, sus miembros respondían con gran rapidez a los bloqueos que los demás jugadores le hacían. Sus saltos, velocidad y fintas iban mejorando día a día desde que se puso a jugar _one on one_ con Kagami. Aunque aquellos juegos eran muy diferentes a los que tenía con Aomine, eran más emocionantes, el ganador no era siempre el mismo, en ocasiones era Kagami quien ganaba y en otras obviamente era el rubio quien podía saborear la victoria. Además sus habilidades culinarias se habían desarrollado un poco más, en ocasiones aún se le quemaban platillos o freía de más el pescado para dejarlo casi como un carbón. En fin, defectos que el pelirrojo le aseguraba poco a poco irían desapareciendo.

.

La verdad es que las clases, partidos y convivencia con Taiga le habían distraído demasiado al punto en que eran raras las ocasiones en las que en su mente aparecía la imagen del moreno o que en sus recuerdos retumbara su voz que con frío desprecio rechazó sus sentimientos. Quizá podía parecer exagerado, pero cuando había soñado con aquel momento terminaba despertando con un poderoso llanto cubriendo su rostro. El pecho le dolía con tan sólo traer aquel horrible momento a su mente, sin embargo, Kasamatsu o Kagami siempre habían estado ahí para hablarlo.

.

Las clases de cocina habían disminuido un poco su frecuencia debido a que el dinero de la compra de ingredientes más los pasajes para ir a casa de uno u otro eran bastante como para sustentarlo con la mesada que se les daba, además a Kise se le había disminuido un poco el trabajo en esta temporada por lo que su pago era cada vez menor. Por ello habían decidido que fuese cada fin de semana en los que se quedaban en una de las casas, dependiendo de a quien le tocara ser el huésped de aquellos tres días, -viernes, sábado y domingo-.

.

Eran días divertidos, más porque se dedicaba a estar en la cocina, jugando videojuegos o compitiendo con el pelirrojo. Había encontrado en aquel chico a un buen amigo con el que compartía no sólo el mismo doloroso amor sino también esa pasión por el básquet y, aunque suene imposible, el amor a la cocina. La camaradería que se formó entre ellos fue de una manera extraña, eso lo admitía, pero no cambiaría nada de ello. Muchos podrían decir que Taiga es un idiota, despistado e impulsivo en la mayoría de las situaciones, sin embargo todo eso palidecía cuando decía las cosas con sinceridad, porque brotaban con una sabiduría tan increíble que lograban hacerte reflexionar verdaderamente.

.

-Kise deja de soñar despierto — Kasamatsu le pateó como siempre, sacando al _kouhai_ de su ensoñación. El rubio chilló de manera dolorosa por la forma bruta en la que fue tratado por su senpai.

.

-¡Eso dolió, Kasamatsu-senpai! — Infantiles lágrimas brotaban de los ambarinos ojos mientras se sobaba con dramatismo la parte dañada.

.

-¡Cállate! Estás desconcentrado, te ves más idiota, así que cambia esa expresión. —Yukio agradecía que el rubio volviera poco a poco a lo que era antes. Pensaba que tendría que lidiar con su aspecto deprimente más tiempo pero agradecía que no fuese así. Al rubio aún le dolía el desprecio que le había hecho Aomine pero sabía que era fuerte y que poco a poco lo superaría hasta dejarlo como un recuerdo amargo en algún rincón oscuro de su mente. Suficiente tenía con andarle cuidando de que no estuviera de coqueto con las fans que venían a verlo y que cumpliera debidamente con los entrenamientos.

.

-Qué cruel es, senpai — El rubio infló sus mejillas para hacer un puchero sin embargo obedientemente tomo un balón y comenzó a practicar. Tenía que mejorar si quería demostrarle a Daiki que podía ser un digno rival, se lo había prometido a Kagami así como éste le prometió demostrarle a Kuroko que podía ser una excelente luz.

.

Aún no comprendía como Tetsuya había despreciado a Kagami, si en las pocas ocasiones en las que había logrado hablar a solas con él, éste hablaba maravillas del pelirrojo y se notaban ápices de sentimientos profundos cuando le mencionaba. De alguna forma Kise se dio a la idea de que el peli azul estaba comenzando a enamorarse de su nueva luz, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Lamentablemente Taiga sí se había enamorado completamente de Kuroko y la consecuencia fue su corazón roto. Lástima. Si él fuera Kuroko hubiera aceptado ser…

.

-Kise ¿qué te he…?—Kasamatsu iba a reprender de nuevo a Ryôta al ver que se quedaba quieto de repente, sin embargo lo que lo hizo callar fue la inexpresión en su rostro. Es como si se hubiese convertido en una estatua. — ¿Kise? —Todos los del equipo comenzaron a ver que el rubio se movía de manera lenta, como un robot y veía a su senpai con una mirada indecisa.

.

-Senpai… ¡Golpéeme de nuevo! — Kise tomó a su capitán de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirle con cierta desesperación pero también con la intención de provocar a Kasamatsu e hiciera lo que sabía hacer mejor, golpearle. Los demás miembros del club le veían con desconcierto, el repentino cambio de Ryôta era incomprensible.

.

-¡Detente, idiota! —Yukio logró zafarse de aquel agarre y poder dar un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza rubia, aunque su mirada mostraba atisbos de seria preocupación. Aun cuando dijeran que era muy frío, la verdad es que Kasamatsu es alguien responsable y que muestra sincero interés en los problemas de cada miembro del club. Y ahora estaba muy preocupado por el As del equipo, quien repentinamente comenzó a mostrarse histérico sin motivo aparente. —Trae mi celular. — Ordenó de manera firme a uno de los de primero. Esto no estaba bien, el rubio no quería hablar, sólo actuaba como un niño asustado de algún monstruo. Llorando con desespero, moviéndose cual bestia enjaulada y murmurando cosas incomprensibles para sus oídos. ¿Qué había pasado?

.

Maldecía el momento en el que le dio el consejo a Ryôta de que se arriesgara en confesarse a Aomine Daiki, desde que lo había hecho la vida de su _kouhai_ había dado un giro de 360° y a veces sus cambios repentinos de humor eran tan desconcertantes que sólo podía pedirle consejo a una sola persona.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Satsuki caminaba cerca del entrenador e Imayoshi, habían sido convocados por el director para dar una excelente noticia, al menos así lo era para el encargado de la escuela ya que lo veía como una oportunidad para poder realzar la popularidad del club de básquet. Aunque era el único que lo veía así y se debía a que no comprendía la gravedad del asunto, desde hace días que Aomine estaba demasiado huraño, muy agresivo y no sabían si decirle lo que había sido dictado por la "cabeza" del instituto le haga algún bien, pero no tenían alternativa, órdenes eran órdenes y había que cumplirlas.

.

-Normalmente me alegraría una situación como esta. — Admite Imayoshi se forma seria para luego sonreír con nerviosismo. — Primero porque tendría una oportunidad de jugar de nuevo antes de graduarme y segundo porque podría hacer enojar a Aomine al decirle en qué consiste esto pero… ahora no estoy tan seguro, podría decirse que incluso no quiero contarle nada, ha estado demasiado agresivo.

.

Y Momoi era la única que sabía parte del motivo de porqué su amigo actuaba de esa manera. No es como si Aomine se lo hubiese contado, ella lo había visto. La mirada fija aquella noche era en dirección a Kise quien estaba hablando animadamente con Kagami, fue en ese instante en el que había pensado algo similar a _"con eso Dai-chan entenderá mejor sus sentimientos"_. Sin embargo Daiki no sabía nada de eso, si bien había tenido encuentros casuales con una que otra chica de curvas exorbitantes, nunca hubo sentimientos de por medio y era eso lo que en estos momentos causaba una enorme y frustrante confusión en el moreno.

.

Iba todos los días a practicar sin falta, de eso nadie podía quejarse. El problema recaía en que se comportaba demasiado agresivo, moviéndose de un lado a otro como si fuese una pantera enjaulada y que buscaba de manera desesperante la forma de salir, porque de no hacerlo terminaría muerto por aquel sentimiento claustrofóbico que le envolvía. Sus compañeros ya tenían incluso pavor de cometer el más mínimo error, porque terminaban bajo la mirada y fuerte reprimenda de Daiki.

.

-No hay opción, es nuestro deber comunicar esto al equipo. —El entrenador se pasó la mano por su cabello, mostrando así que no estaba muy seguro de cómo decirlo. Lamentablemente era una orden que no podía ser apelada porque se trataba ya de algo oficial, si bien era nuevo, fuera de lo común e inesperado seguía siendo algo que ya habían decidido los altos mandos de la Asociación del Deporte de la prefectura de Tokio*.

.

Satsuki sólo asintió, no estaba muy segura de qué decir. Se preocupaba mucho por su amigo pero también entendía que si quería que Daiki sacara la cabeza del hoyo en la que la había metido tendría que ser extrema y llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, rezando e implorando a cuanta deidad conocía de que su impulsivo amigo no vaya a echar a perder más las cosas de lo que ya estaban. Inhaló y exhaló largamente al verse ya entrando al gimnasio. Todos seguían practicando en una de las mitades de la cancha mientras que Daiki se movía con rapidez en la otra mitad.

.

-¡Reúnanse! — Gritó el entrenador para llamar la atención, el entrenamiento matutino estaba a punto de terminar, así que tenían que hacer el movimiento ahora si querían llegar en la tarde a practicar. — Sé que es repentino pero… los regulares del equipo se irán conmigo y Momoi-san a la preparatoria Seirin para la práctica de la tarde. — Aquel anuncio causó de manera inmediata el bullicio entre los chicos y Aomine prestó más atención a lo que estaba diciendo aquel hombre. Frunciendo el ceño cada vez más al entender que no se trataba de ninguna broma.

.

-¡¿Por qué tenemos que ir hasta allá, entrenador?! — Wakamatsu, el chico de pelo rubio claro, peinado en punta, corto por delante y largo por detrás; alto y musculoso, exigió saber a qué se debía tan "brusco" anuncio.

.

-Debido a que tenemos que hablar con ellos de la dinámica que se llevará a cabo en este mes y medio de preparación para los entrenamientos. — Explicó intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para decir el objetivo de todo esto, sabía que todos los miembros del equipo deseaban saber más, se les notaba en sus rostros confusos.

.

- _ **Harunoyoru**_ ****** , es un festival planeado por la Asociación del Deporte para la primavera — Comenzó a decir Momoi bajo la inquisitiva mirada de Aomine. — Es algo que se quiere intentar para que no se apague por tantos meses la emoción que se vivió en la _Winter Cup_ , sin embargo debido a la inesperada creación de este torneo y a lo cercano de la fecha de la final que sería el 21 de Marzo, se ha acordado que para disminuir más rápido los equipos participantes se fusionaran dos equipos de distintas escuelas, con la finalidad de reducir dichos participantes a la mitad…

.

-Sin rodeos Satsuki — Ordenó el enfurruñado moreno, no entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando. Lo único que logró comprender claramente es que habría un nuevo torneo y eso causaba que su sangre comenzara a hervir por la emoción.

.

-Como dijo Momoi-san, con la intención de reducir el número de participantes dos escuelas de la prefectura de Tokio formarán un solo equipo. En nuestro caso, el aliado que nos ha tocado es la preparatoria Seirin, esta decisión fue tomada por una selección al azar. Por ello debemos ir a su preparatoria para comenzar a hacer los preparativos para crear los horarios de entrenamiento — Explicó el entrenador lo mejor posible. El asombro en todos los rostros presentes no pudo ser ocultado, incluso Aomine estaba estupefacto con lo que había oído, no sólo sería un nuevo torneo de básquet sino que tendría que trabajar codo a codo con Tetsuya y su nueva luz, Kagami Taiga, el único chico que ha logrado vencerle.

.

En ese momento todo en su cabeza dio un "clic" y lo llevó a aquel día donde vio al rubio esperando por Kagami, irse juntos y tener una cómoda charla en Magi Burger. También recordó los molestos sentimientos que tomaron posesión de su cuerpo. Aquel deseo de interrumpir la conversación y golpear al pelirrojo sin motivo aparente le habían dominado al punto de que, con una excusa barata, emprendió la huida del lugar. Él mismo se había sorprendido de su impulso por ello decidió irse lo más rápido posible, pero ahora no había escapatoria, tendría que convivir y trabajar junto Taiga para disfrutar de un buen partido. Si hubiese sido en cualquier otro momento no se hubiera negado, haría cuanto fuese para volver a jugar básquet y tener sus revanchas.

.

-Di… disculpe, Momoi-san —Sakurai, con claro nerviosismo, se atrevió a levantar la mano. Cuando los ojos de sus compañeros se concentraron en él bajó la cabeza y sus mechones castaño claro taparon su visión. Los nervios y el pánico comenzaban a hacer mella en él. —Sólo… sólo Tokio…

.

-Este torneo sólo se llevara a cabo con las escuelas de la prefectura de Tokio, en cierta forma nos utilizarán como "prueba piloto", para ver si este torneo tiene resultados favorables. —Imayoshi, que en casi todo el tiempo se había mantenido al margen, comenzó a hablar de la situación en la que realmente está — Aquí no habrá participación de toda la _Generación Milagrosa_ , sólo habrán dos, no, tres de ellos.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Todo el equipo de Seirin se había quedado callado, procesando con demasiada lentitud la noticia, o mejor dicho la bomba que Riko había soltado sobre sus cabezas. Habría un nuevo torneo pero no debía ser muy largo, por ende decidieron que dos escuelas fusionaran sus equipos de básquet. Aun así, de todas las escuelas que pudiesen haberles tocado, tendrían que hacer equipo con Touou. Un rival que tenía en sus manos a la estrella de la _Generación de los Milagros_ , Aomine Daiki.

.

Y ése era otro problema aunque todos los del equipo lo ignoraban. Kagami no estaba preparado para enfrentar a Aomine, no estaba seguro de contener su impulso de querer golpearlo hasta el cansancio por todo lo que sabía, y ahora surgía esta situación. Estaba seguro de que Kuroko aprovecharía esta oportunidad para volver a acercarse al moreno y, por ende, restablecer el lazo que se rompió hace tiempo. No, no podía permitirlo, no estaba dispuesto a perder a Tetsuya sin si quiera haber empezado la batalla.

.

-¿Por qué con ese equipo? —Hyûga preguntó al salir del shock.

.

-Fue una selección al azar, podría decirse que fue el destino quien lo decidió — Respondió Riko llevando sus manos a la cintura. — Escuchen, ya se ha hablado con el director de Touou y el equipo vendrá al entrenamiento de la tarde para poder empezar a planear todo esto. No tenemos mucho tiempo, la culminación del evento tiene lugar cuando inicia la primavera, así que tenemos un mes y medio para acoplarnos a su ritmo de juego y que ellos se acoplen al nuestro…

.

-Espera un momento, ¿eso no será contraproducente en un futuro? —Koganei le vio con suma preocupación. Mitobe asintió igual de angustiado, estando de acuerdo con lo su amigo decía. — ¿Acoplar dices? Significa que entenderán nuestra forma de juego… volveremos a enfrentarlos en el próximo _Interhigh_ _, ¿eso no es malo?_

 _._

 _-¡Ya lo sé! —_ Aida mostró su preocupación, ella era la entrenadora, entendía muy bien lo que significaba el dejar que "extraños" entendieran por completo la forma de su juego, pero el director no comprendía esos riesgos, el viejo estaba feliz de que fueran los campeones y participar en otros torneos le era favorable para la reputación de la escuela y del equipo de básquet, más si volvían a ganar de nuevo. — Ya sé a qué nos arriesgamos, pero no tenemos opción. Nuestro club aún es reciente y aun cuando ya ganamos uno de los dos torneos más importantes de la liga de básquet, el director puede disolverlo con solo el chasquido de sus dedos. Lo único que podemos hacer es obedecer.

.

No, eso no les agradaba. Mostrar todo el arduo trabajo para desarrollar su forma de juego como equipo así como si nada no era algo que les gustara, pero tampoco podían poner en riesgo al equipo sólo por su egoísmo, por querer ser receloso con esto. Había un torneo, el director les inscribió, lo único que podían hacer es jugar al máximo y divertirse, como lo decía Kiyoshi.

.

-Entonces sólo nos queda desarrollar un estilo nuevo, ¿no? —Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Kagami, su mirada fiera veía hacia el futuro, uno donde estaría trabajando en equipo con Aomine, una idea que era de sumo desagrado pero si el destino decidió que ya era hora de enfrentarlo y ganar entonces no huiría. — Si aprenden nuestra forma de juego, sólo tenemos que crear una nueva. Detenernos por algo así… no debería ser… —Comenzó a bajar el tono agresivo de su voz cuando comprendió que comenzaba a faltar el respeto de nuevo a sus superiores.

.

Pero nadie le reclamó nada, al contrario, se sintieron tranquilos por lo que el pelirrojo decía. El chico tenía razón, ellos habían peleado mucho para poder llegar a su meta, mejoraron cuando tropezaban así que no había que temer, este equipo es fuerte y sabía salir adelante ante las adversidades, si Touou se acoplaba a su estilo de juego entonces sólo tendrían que esforzarse para hacer uno nuevo, como el As había dicho. Sí, no había ya nada que temer.

.

Kuroko sonrió cuando notó que todo su equipo se relajaba y de reojo vio a Kagami, este tenía la mirada fija en algún punto del gimnasio así que no pudo sentir la mirada azulina sobre él. Tetsuya admiraba esa virtud de su luz, aunque era un poco torpe en expresar las cosas en palabras su sinceridad le ayudaba a equilibrar las cosas. Un ser que aceptaba los retos que venían hacía él, no detenerse cuando un obstáculo más grande se ponía enfrente y disfrutar cada momento de la vida era lo más atractivo de Kagami.

.

Tetsuya negó lentamente con la cabeza y bajó la mirada, su corazón había comenzado a palpitar de forma errática, a tal punto que sentía que se saldría del pecho y sus mejillas ardían a causa de lo acaloradas que estaban. ¿Qué era esto? Simple, eran las reacciones que últimamente tenía cuando se quedaba mirando y pensando en lo atrayente que se le hacía su luz. Desde que se enteró de la relación que poseía con Kise su humor parecía un vórtice descontrolado, a veces estaba feliz de hablar tranquilamente con Kagami pero ira incontrolable surgía desde sus entrañas cuando el pelirrojo contestaba un mensaje o llamada del rubio, quedando de acuerdo en donde verse.

.

Era lo bastante maduro como para aceptar que tenía sentimientos profundos por Kagami, pero también entendía que él mismo había echado a perder su oportunidad con el pelirrojo. Había tenido miedo de que las cosas no funcionaran y, cual cobarde, decidió terminar con los sentimientos que Taiga tenía hacia él de un solo tajo. Pisoteó las esperanzas del pelirrojo sin dudarlo ni un segundo, ¿qué clase de persona hace ese tipo de cosas? Sólo las peores, estaba seguro. Y aun cuando los celos le poseyeran sabía perfectamente que no tenía derecho a hacer nada, sólo fingir lo mejor que podía.

.

-¡El entrenamiento de la mañana culmina ahora! —Anuncia Riko con renovado entusiasmo. — Sean puntuales en la tarde — Un coro de "sí", resonó en todo el lugar. No sabían qué pasaría de aquí en adelante pero, como en el pasado, lo enfrentarían como el equipo que eran.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

-¿Está bien que nos hayamos saltado el entrenamiento de la tarde, senpai? —pregunta Kise algo nervioso. Entendía que Kasamatsu estuviera preocupado debido a su reacción de la mañana pero fue algo que no pudo evitar, aquel pensamiento que llegó a su mente le causó un desconcierto y temor enorme, por lo que en lo único que podía pensar era en cómo desecharlos, eliminarlos de su hiperactiva mente la cual tenía la capacidad de crear más embrollos y confusiones acerca de una sola situación para armar un drama total.

.

-Todos están preocupados por ti. No es normal que te desequilibres de esa manera — Fue la respuesta seria de su capitán. Como era de esperarse, cuando Kise se hubo tranquilizado contó a su senpai el efímero pero inquietante pensamiento que embargó en su mente y, como era de esperarse, Yukio tomó cartas en el asunto. Quizá había errado en darle el consejo a su kouhai de enfrentar a Aomine y que le expresara sus sentimientos, pero en esta ocasión sabía que no había que temer, Kagami no era el moreno.

.

-Pero… — La mirada penetrante de Kasamatsu le hizo morderse la lengua para no decir nada. Sabía que su reacción no había sido la más favorable pero… decirle desequilibrado como si estuviera volviéndose loco… no sabía si tomarlo a pecho o aceptar que era verdadera preocupación hacia él.

.

-No temas. Esta vez estoy a tu lado y… —Volteo a verlo, su mirada penetrante mostraba la seguridad que tenía acerca de su decisión. — Kagami Taiga no es como Aomine, él no va a lastimarte.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Nerviosismo, es lo que sentía todo el equipo de Seirin en este momento. Las horas de clases habían sido demasiado largas, cada minuto que pasaba esperaban a que el reloj moviera más rápido sus manecillas, hasta que por fin llegó la hora esperada. Todos estaban con sus uniformes, esperando con algo de impaciencia que llegaran los miembros de Touou. La tensión podía percibirse claramente en el aire, no es que odiaran al equipo contrario sino que no esperaban que fueran a hacer aliados en algún momento de la vida.

.

-Han llegado — Anunció Furihata, removiéndose inquieto en su lugar. De alguna forma comenzaba a sudar por nerviosismo y se consoló un poco al ver que Fukuda y Kawahara estaban en la misma situación.

.

Los miembros del otro equipo caminaban intentando aparentar calma, pero se observaba en la tensión de sus hombros que tampoco estaban listos para estas cosas. Incluso Aomine mostraba una mirada fiera, no le importaba mostrar que la idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, sin embargo él no tenía el poder de negarse, un jugador siempre tenía que hacer caso aunque no quisiese.

.

-No pongan esa cara, tenemos que llevarnos bien si queremos ganar este torneo. —Exclama Imayoshi con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro intentando disminuir lo pesado del ambiente que les rodeaba.

.

-Esperamos cuiden de nosotros en este tiempo en el que seremos un equipo. — Katsunori se acercó a Riko y le ofreció su mano de manera formal pero al mismo tiempo animado, si bien no esperaba este tipo de cosas sabía cómo aprovecharlas y la unión momentánea con Seirin le ayudaría a sus chicos a aprender más y mejorar para los próximos torneos verdaderamente importantes.

.

-Sí, lo mismo digo. —Aida se recuperó casi al instante y apretó la mano del otro entrenador, si bien era un adulto los dos tenían la misma posición en cuanto al básquet se refiere.

.

La tensión poco a poco fue disminuyendo sin embargo no desaparecía por completo y más cuando la mirada rojiza y azul oscura se encontraban, era como la creación de un poderoso cataclismo, dos tifones chocando con su gran poder. Los miembros de ambos equipos comprendían que los ases de sus escuelas no podían estar del todo de acuerdo en jugar juntos pero esperaban que con el tiempo fueran entendiendo que era necesario, al menos por un tiempo.

.

-¡Tetsu-kun! —Momoi se animó a acercarse a Kuroko y darle un fuerte abrazo al punto de que sus pechos se restregaban en el cuerpo del otro, causando como siempre, envidia en algunos de sus compañeros. Quienes no podían evitar desearle la muerte en esos momentos por tener tal trato por aquella linda chica.

.

-Duele, Momoi-san — Se quejó en forma neutra, no respondiendo al abrazo pero viendo con atención las miradas que el pelirrojo y el moreno se lanzaban, una declaración de guerra silenciosa pero, de alguna forma, sabía que no estaba ligado al básquet ni a la "alianza" que habían formado sus equipos de forma repentina, era algo más serio aunque sonase imposible ya que ambos jugadores amaban el básquet más que cualquier cosa.

.

Lo irónico de esta situación es que ambas estrellas estaban retando al otro por motivos muy distintos. Uno lo hacía de forma consciente mientras que el otro… no tanto. Kagami sabía que era tiempo de demostrar que podía ser una digna luz de Kuroko y, de alguna forma, que escogerlo era su mejor opción, aunque suene pretencioso. Por otro lado Aomine sentía la imperiosa necesidad de dejarle en claro a Kagami que él era mucho mejor en muchos sentidos y que no merecía lo que tenía, refiriéndose a Kise de forma inconsciente.

.

Conforme pasaban los minutos empezaron a entablarse conversaciones con más soltura. Ambos capitanes aún estaban tensos sin embargo intentaban hacer que la plática fuera amena, tocando primordialmente la forma en la que deberían fusionar sus estilos de juego, siendo ambos los guías de sus equipos comprendían la forma de juego y actuar de cada uno, mientras que Riko, Katsunori y Momoi serían quienes discutieran la forma de entrenamiento y los horarios. Tenían mucho por hacer ya que pese a estar en la misma prefectura estaban considerablemente lejos una de la otra.

.

Se notaba que este proyecto tenía varias fallas, entre ellas que el sorteo se haya realizado sin tener en cuenta la distancia que separaban a las escuelas, sin embargo eso sería una nimiedad de la que se preocuparían a futuro, afortunadamente era viernes, podían usar todo el fin de semana para hacer un plan bien elaborado, aun así era importante crear una base de ello. Con el fin de no perder mucho tiempo ordenaron al resto de los integrantes que calentaran un poco con el objetivo de empezar a comprender a sus nuevos, aunque temporales, compañeros.

.

-¡Tengamos un _one on one_!

.

A nadie le sorprendió que Aomine y Kagami se retaran, lo increíble es que lo hubiesen hecho al mismo tiempo, en perfecta sincronía. Sus miradas fieras y llenas de deseo por destruir al contrario hicieron a los demás retroceder. Las batallas fueron intensas pero no por ello duraderas, teniendo siempre como ganador al moreno. Si bien Kagami había mejorado su tozudez le impedían calmarse y por ende se convertía en un blanco fácil para los robos y fintas que Daiki creaba para poder tener la victoria. El enojo cegaba por completo al pelirrojo y el moreno aprovechaba esas ocasiones para poder divertirse, siendo su manera de sacar toda la ira que traía consigo desde hace días.

.

-¡Kagamicchi! — Aquella voz animada hizo que se detuviera por completo el partido. Aomine estaba sorprendido de ver a Kise entrar al gimnasio como si nada junto a su capitán, saludando con la mano alzada al pelirrojo, no notando su presencia. Mientras que Kagami, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, se reprendía internamente por su falta de memoria, Izuki le había avisado de antemano que Kasamatsu y Kise vendrían a verle antes de que finalizaran los entrenamientos sin embargo al enterarse y comprender que trabajaría con Aomine en el mismo equipo había olvidado decirle al rubio que no viniera, porque sabía que aún no estaba listo para enfrentarlo.

.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Vaya pregunta más estúpida, el pelirrojo sabía por qué estaba aquí. Dejó el balón y se aproximó al rubio, procurando taparle la vista lo suficiente para que no viera al moreno. Según lo que sabía por parte de Izuki era que algo le había pasado a Ryôta en el entrenamiento matutino y Kasamatsu decidió que tenían que hablar lo antes posible. Tanto Yukio como Kise le vieron extrañados, siendo el segundo quien hiciese un infantil puchero.

.

-¿De qué hablas Kagamicchi? Quedaste con Kasamatsu-senpai de que podríamos venir a verte. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante — Le reprocha mientras pone las manos en su cintura intentando verse molesto. Kasamatsu se da cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que en el gimnasio no estaba solo el equipo de Seirin sino también el de Touou, provocando que se tensase de inmediato. Vaya descuido de su parte el no haberse percatado de inmediato. Tenía que sacar a su _kouhai_ de ahí lo antes posible.

.

-Bueno sí… pero yo no… aún estoy ocupado… espera afuera… — Le ordena Taiga a Ryôta comenzando a empujarlo hacia la salida, no podía permitir que Kise viese a Aomine, al menos no todavía.

.

-¿¡Qué te pasa…!? —Al momento de librarse de los empujones del pelirrojo se percata de una mirada intensa sobre él por lo que gira su rostro hacia donde sentía el peso de aquellos ojos que no dejaban de verle. Se sorprendió en demasía ver a Daiki ahí, observándole y con una mueca de ira surcando su rostro. Sin poder evitarlo el rubio retrocedió hasta que encontró una barrera segura contra la mirada del moreno y esa barrera era el cuerpo de Kagami.

.

-Lo siento, se me olvido advertirte. —Kagami le mandó una mirada llena de arrepentimiento, los ojos ambarinos de su amigo reflejaban un claro temor de ser agredido por el furioso moreno.

.

De repente el lugar volvió a llenarse de una asfixiante tensión, ahogando a todos los que ahí se encontraban. Sentían que sucedía algo pero no sabrían decir exactamente el "qué". El silencio que duró segundos para ellos parecieron ser largas horas, incluso el entrenador, el único adulto entre todos los que le rodeaban, no podía salir de aquel letargo y volver a romper aquella barrera que nació repentinamente después de la llegada del rubio.

.

-Ki… Ki-chan, ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que te vi — Intentando ocultar el nerviosismo del que era presa, Satsuki se acercó a saludar al rubio quien le respondió con una tímida sonrisa, esperando a que pudiese recuperar el habla después del shock.

.

-Hola Momocchi, me sorprende verte aquí. — Ryôta le sonrió su amiga, para él que era modelo le era fácil crear apariencias y aun cuando su cuerpo mostrase la tensión que sentía al ver al moreno hablaba de forma natural con la peli rosa siendo observado atentamente por Kagami, quien temía que le diese un ataque mientras que Kasamatsu empezó a saludar a los presentes y a disculparse por su interrupción.

.

-Sí, fue repentino pero aprenderemos a trabajar en equipo con Seirin — Anunció con una suave sonrisa, quería bajarle la tensión al rubio pero con Aomine mirándole como lo hacía no podía lograr mucho. Ryôta le vio extrañado, no comprendiendo lo que decía su amiga por lo que volteó a ver a Kagami quien soltó un largo suspiro.

.

-Larga historia, te la contaré después — Asegura mientras busca la manera de poder sacarlo de ahí. Tan preocupado estaba que no nota sobre él la intensa mirada de Kuroko, quien irradiaba ira por todo su cuerpo. Kagami había estaba muy concentrado en su partido con Daiki, sin embargo detuvo todo cuando oyó la voz del rubio para dirigirse hacia el chico con claro entusiasmo. O eso le pareció a él.

.

-¿Aún no podemos irnos? — Su mano apretaba con cierta fuerza la correa de su maleta y mirando al pelirrojo con cierta esperanza de que le dijera que se irían de inmediato. — En serio, me urge hablar contigo.

.

-¿Podemos hablar luego? Esto de la fusión fue repentino y aún hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar pero… — No podía dejar que Ryôta se consumiera en su nerviosismo y miedo, sus ojos claramente intentaban no desviarse de su persona pero entendía que el poderoso impulso de ver a Aomine estaba tomando ventaja en su voluntad. Corrió a donde estaba su maleta y rebuscó por unos segundos para encontrar sus llaves.

.

Satsuki ve una oportunidad y sonríe con tenebrosa malicia, si quería echar a andar su plan entonces tendría que actuar con esta pequeña oportunidad que se le había presentado. Si bien podía arriesgarse a desatar por completo la ira de su amigo también podía ayudar a hacerle comprender, al cabeza hueca, lo que estaba perdiendo.

.

-¿Cómo van las clases, Ki-chan?— El rubio da un pequeño respingo ante la inesperada pregunta de Momoi, sonriendo ampliamente, agradeciendo que su amiga ayudara a romper el tenso silencio que les rodeaba y que, de alguna forma, estaba ahogándole. Vaya criatura inocente que no veía la doble intención tras aquella pregunta.

.

-Muy bien, Kagamicchi me está enseñando muchas cosas ricas... pero algunas me cuestan trabajo y a veces el cuerpo me termina doliendo — Se queja en un puchero y soltando un suspiro que demostraba el cansancio que a veces le causaban las clases. Los miembros de Seirin se quedan completamente de piedra y con las bocas muy abiertas, ¿Cómo podía el rubio hablar de forma tan natural de cosas íntimas?

.

-¡No te quejes! — Kagami se levanta y dirige al par que había empezado con un buen tema de conversación. — ¡Tú eres el que luego ruega por más! — Le señala de manera acusadora. El rubio en ocasiones se aferraba tanto en hacer algo que no le salía bien que terminaban completamente agotados y adoloridos, ya que la mayoría de las cosas que aún no le salían tenían como actividad principal amasar cierta combinación de ingredientes con las manos. — El que termina cansado y con dolores soy yo.

.

-¡¿Eh~?! ¡Pero si soy el que hace casi la mayor parte del trabajo! — Se defiende Kise cruzando los brazos y viendo de manera retadora al pelirrojo. La tensión en su cuerpo comenzaba a abandonarle y, por unos momentos, se olvidó por completo de que había gentes mirándoles, entre ellas Aomine.

.

-No, si lo vemos desde mi perspectiva yo soy el del trabajo duro mientras tú sólo disfrutas de ello — Exclama Taiga y era cierto, lo corajes, la impaciencia y los deseos de golpear al rubio causaban un gran esfuerzo para no ejercerlos mientras que el rubio solo reía y gozaba de las lecciones que se le daban.

.

- _¡Están hablando demasiado!_ — Fue el pensamiento grupal que tuvo Seirin. Las mejillas de todos estaban al rojo vivo a causa de los miles de pensamientos que se estaban aglomerando en sus mentes, pervertidas al parecer.

.

-Yo sé que también te gusta Kagamicchi. Además te pago muy bien por ello — Le reclama, recordando que además de comprar ingredientes tenía que jugar con el pelirrojo y comprarle sus hamburguesas, que es donde mayormente se iba su dinero. Kagami poseía el apetito más sobrenatural del mundo, al menos para el rubio.

.

-Si los dolores de cabeza y cansancio del cuerpo son el pago, no me agradan en lo absoluto — El pelirrojo se cruza también de brazos al responder causando que Kise inflara las mejillas por ello.

.

-¡Moh~! ¡¿Y los juegos qué?! — Cada miembro de Touou les veía con cierto desconcierto y Seirin ya no sabía dónde meter las cabezas para parar sus insanos pensamientos. Esperaban que con juegos se refirieran al básquet, porque si no podrían acusar a ese par de ser unos completos desvergonzados por estar ventilando ese tipo de cosas ante tanta gente. Sabían que Kagami era un idiota que posiblemente no se daría cuenta de lo que causaban sus palabras pero esperaban que el rubio fuera un poco más consciente y reparara que sus conversaciones no estaban provocando nada sano en cada uno de ellos, quienes conocían el tipo de "relación" que ambos tenían.

.

-Disculpen si interrumpo pero necesitamos terminar unas planeaciones. — Harasawa decidió interrumpir en el momento en el que Kagami iba a responder. Ambos le miraron y al comprender que su discusión infantil estaba siendo presenciada por muchos bajaron la cabeza y se disculparon al unísono. Daiki, por otro lado, se había quedado en completo shock, el cuerpo tenso por la ira no le respondía, es como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua que sólo contemplaba el intercambio que tenía aquel par.

.

¿Cosas ricas? ¿Qué tipo de juegos? ¿Desde cuándo eran tan cercanos? ¿Por qué sus cuerpos terminaban adoloridos? ¿Qué hacían exactamente cuando estaban juntos y solos? Su mente, de nueva cuenta, estaba construyendo una maraña de posibilidades a todas aquellas preguntas que nacían de su interior y lamentablemente las respuestas eran desagradables, a su parecer, mientras más las pensaba. Cerró las manos en puños y apretó con toda la fuerza que tenía. Un instinto primitivo emergió en él, el deseo de reclamar lo que era suyo y alejar a toda persona que amenazara con quitárselo.

.

Aunque la pregunta que no tenía respuesta era: ¿Qué estaba exigiendo como suyo? Comprendía que era algo que Kise tenía, pero aún no sabía a cierta ciencia que era lo que tenía que reclamar y si en verdad al que debía alejar era a Kagami Taiga. Sus pensamientos estaban demasiado confusos, parecían como autos descontrolados, yendo y viniendo de varias direcciones creando imágenes difusas. Era impulsivo y eso todo mundo lo sabía sin embargo también tenía una reputación que mantener y enfadarse para reclamar algo que ni siquiera sabía qué era le sonaba ridículo por lo que sólo pudo ser un observador de tan desconcertante escena.

.

-Toma, aquí está la llave de mi departamento. Puedes sacarle copia si quieres, así no tendrás que venir a esperarme los días que te tocan. — Taiga lo que en estos momentos quería era sacar lo más rápido posible a Kise del gimnasio, si bien la conversación que tuvo con Satsuki le hizo relajarse sabía que sólo era un estado momentáneo.

.

-De acuerdo, entonces también le sacaré una a la mía, así cuando vayas y yo no esté puedas entrar con confianza — Era un buen plan, además no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar esta "alianza" con Touou así que entre menos venga a ver al pelirrojo mejor.

.

- _¡Está relación se está moviendo muy rápido!_ — Los miembros de Seirin estaban muy bien sincronizados y no podían evitar pensar que esta situación se veía muy… normal a pesar de que se tratara de una pareja del mismo sexo.

.

Kuroko observaba todo con la debida atención, el dolor en su pecho se incrementaba al entender que la relación entre Kagami y Kise se había estrechado con bastante rapidez, hasta el punto donde cada uno ya tenía completa libertad de entrar a la vivienda del otro. ¿Qué otra cosa podía significar? Su mirada azulina se vio opacada por la tristeza y necesito varias respiraciones para poder mantener la calma y la inexpresión en su rostro. Los errores del pasado tienen sus consecuencias, lamentablemente esta era demasiado dolorosa y no sabía cómo enfrentarla.

.

-¿Compro las cosas para la cena? — Pregunta con naturalidad Kise mientras guarda la llave en su bolsillo, asegurándose de que no se le fuera a caer en algún momento. Además de aprender a cocinar también tuvo que enseñarse a escoger los buenos ingredientes para sus platillos, ya que el pelirrojo le explicaba que el estado de cada cosa ayudaba a darle un buen o mal sabor a la comida.

.

-Sí, y mañana vamos después del desayuno por las cosas de la comida y el domingo. —Taiga saca su cartera y le da un poco de dinero — Con esto debe alcanzarte, no vayas a excederte con la compra de los ingredientes y recuerda todo lo que te he dicho. También dejé tu ropa en la secadora, dóblala y guárdala en el bote de planchado...

.

-Pierde cuidado, que ya sé limitarme, al menos con la comida — Responde riendo mientras acepta el dinero, normalmente diría que él pagaría todo, pero su salario se había reducido por el escaso trabajo así que no negaba un poco de ayuda. — No te preocupes yo plancharé toda la ropa hoy. — Quizá no sabía cocinar pero se le daban bien otro tipo de deberes.

.

-Te llamaré si llego más tarde — Una conversación normal entre dos amigos, eso es lo que Kise y Kagami podían ver, sin embargo no así los demás. La mayoría, sino todo el mundo, pensaban que actuaban como una pareja de recién casados. Planeando las labores del fin de semana, una relación simplemente más allá del noviazgo.

.

- _¡Normal! ¡Esto se ve muy normal!_ —Hyûga tenía un constante tic en el ojo izquierdo, aun cuando no estaba en contra de parejas del mismo sexo le costaba un poco ver con naturalidad a alguna hasta este momento. A pesar de que el pelirrojo y el rubio eran una de "esas" parejas sus conversaciones les hacían parecer como un matrimonio común y corriente, no había nada especial excepto que hablaban de sus intimidades como si estuvieran diciendo el clima.

.

Touou seguía viéndolos con total desconcierto a excepción de Satsuki, quien no podía pedir mejor actuación que esa. Comprendía que tocar los límites de paciencia de Aomine era un movimiento arriesgado sin embargo era la única forma que encontraba para hacerle ver a su amigo que estaba perdiendo algo valioso, a una persona que jamás encontraría en todo lo que le quedaba de vida. La satisfacción le llenó al ver como el moreno apretaba los nudillos con fuerza y veía con intensidad la interacción del rubio con el pelirrojo.

.

-De nuevo disculpen la molestia — Kasamatsu rompió el silencio y acercó a Kise para poder salir de ahí, procurando rozar la mano de aquel que estaba a su lado en forma de despedida. No miró atrás, aun cuando era una persona bastante atrevida no podía avanzar más de lo que el otro le permitiese y, lamentablemente, aquel chico le tenía limitado con respecto a algunas "demostraciones". — Nos retiramos pero… Kagami, necesito que platiques con este idiota cuanto antes. — Fue una exigencia natural para el capitán, ya que le urgía que su _kouhai_ despejara un poco su cabeza y no se metiera a un laberinto aún más complejo y eso sólo podía hacerse con la ayuda del As de Seirin.

.

-Sí, hablaré con en él después… sólo… arreglamos cosas… aquí y… voy… — Kise sonrió y negó con la cabeza, sabía que Kagami intentaba decir algo que le animase pero también entendía que no estaba en una situación favorable para hacerlo. Por lo que decidió tomar una resolución, no se dejaría atemorizar por Aomine.

.

-Entonces nos vemos luego — Dice con voz firme y, por primera vez desde que llego miró a Aomine, su mirada ambarina taladró intensamente aquella azulina, provocando que de enojo cambiara a un inquietante desconcierto. —Nos vemos Aominecchi, Momocchi y Kurokocchi. —Sí, Kagami tendría que soportar por un largo tiempo la interacción entre Kuroko y Aomine, él no era el único que sufría por esto así que la mejor forma de demostrarle su apoyo al pelirrojo era a darle a entender que no necesitaba cuidar de él.

.

-Nos vemos luego, Ki-chan —Momoi levantó su mano y se despidió, Kuroko no dijo nada. La ira, el dolor, la tristeza, los celos le cerraban la garganta, no dándole oportunidad alguna de poder contestar de forma cortés como siempre lo hacía.

.

-Con permiso — Kasamatsu salió a paso firme del gimnasio con un tambaleante Kise, sabía que la presión sobre su cuerpo se iría una vez estuviesen lejos de todas aquellas miradas. — Lo hiciste bien, Kise. Muy bien — Posó su mano en la cabeza rubia, la cual estaba gacha, las lágrimas recorrían los ojos del rubio y su cuerpo aún no dejaba de temblar.

.

-Senpai… yo… — Su voz sollozante le impedía hablar. Ahora podía respirar con normalidad, dejar salir con libertad aquel cúmulo de sentimientos que le invadieron al ver a Aomine de nuevo. Aquella intensa mirada azul con brillo enfurecido le había hecho sentir como algo insignificante, una presa bajo la atenta mirada de un depredador que no tendría compasión de él. Una pantera que le destrozaría miembro a miembro sólo por haberse cruzado en su camino.

.

-Sí, lo sé. Tranquilo, tómate tu tiempo. —Yukio sonrió de forma corta. Kise tuvo mucho valor para ver a Aomine a los ojos y despedirse pero, como era de esperarse, la vulnerabilidad del rubio brotó cuando pudo liberarse de aquel aprehensivo ambiente.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Las discusiones y debates que se llevaron a cabo entre las dos preparatorias no tenían fin, más cuando Aomine contestaba con algo sarcástico a cada recomendación dada por el pelirrojo, provocando una que otra disputa que, si no fuera por el entrenador y sus compañeros, hubiese terminado en una pelea llena de golpes. Rendidos por no poder avanzar como querían, tanto Riko como Harasawa dieron por concluida la primera reunión, nada exitosa, de su nuevo equipo.

.

-Nos reuniremos mañana para poder seguir discutiendo esto con más calma. Así que Aomine, espero que te comportes mejor — Regañó el entrenador a su jugador estrella.

.

-¿Dónde será la reunión? —Momoi levantó su mano mientras veía aprehensivamente a su amigo de infancia, si bien se alegraba de tener una respuesta favorable para la escena del dúo no le agradaba que se atreviera incluso a intentar faltarle el respeto a Harasawa, quien era el único adulto con una mente razonable entre todo el grupo de testosterona.

.

La discusión por el lugar de reunión les llevó un rato más hasta que llegaron al común acuerdo que el lugar indicado era el departamento de Kagami, quien además de vivir solo tenía abundante espacio para dar cabida a todos ellos, además de que también estaba en un punto central entre ambas escuelas. Por más que el pelirrojo quería refutar ante tal idea tuvo todas las de perder, más cuando Riko le dio un fuerte pero bien disimulado codazo en la boca de su estómago.

.

Los primeros en irse fueron los de Touou, con la intención oculta de guiar a Aomine muy lejos antes de que Kagami quedara solo en algún punto en la calle. Ambos chicos tenían cierta rivalidad desde la primera vez que jugaron uno contra el otro sin embargo nadie esperaba a que se volvieran tan "agresivos" una vez estuviesen en un mismo equipo y en un mismo lugar. Si no se mantenían alertas esto podía tener un final nada alentador.

.

Seirin habló un poco más y también se dieron la oportunidad de regañar al pelirrojo por su agresivo comportamiento. Obviamente refutó todo lo que pudo pero poco era lo que podía usar en su defensa, no podía divulgar la situación por la cual no aceptaba a Aomine como un compañero de equipo. Si bien había oído algo de: _ten a tus amigos cerca pero más a tus enemigos_ … o algo parecido, la idea no le agradaba para nada, menos cuando también estaba Kuroko en esta ecuación; las cosas no habían estado bien desde hace un tiempo con su sombra y ahora con la presencia de su vieja luz, Kagami no puede evitar sentir un terrible miedo de perder de manera definitiva la oportunidad de tener una relación con Tetsuya.

.

No se sorprendió mucho al no ver al peli azul a su lado una vez salieron de la escuela. Desde hace días Kuroko es quien le evita. Incluso cuando sus compañeros conviven con él todos los días llegan momentos en que se les olvida que está ahí, sin embargo para Taiga esa situación desapareció hace mucho tiempo, desde el momento que descubrió sus sentimientos por Tetsuya sus rojizos ojos le siguen de forma instintiva, le observan cada que pueden haciéndole inmune a la _misdirection_ y también dejó de ser alguien inodoro para ser alguien que despedía el dulce y sutil olor a vainilla.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

-¡Kagamicchi, llegas tarde! — Si el pelirrojo esperaba llegar y poder descansar en su cama para luego reflexionar completamente la situación, estaba muy equivocado, Kise apareció en el recibidor para reprocharle antes que cualquier otra cosa. Ya más relajado a causa de las compras y la cocina tenía el valor de ver a su amigo a la cara aunque el problema eran sus ojos aún rojos e hinchados a causa de las lágrimas que estuvo derramando por un largo tiempo al lado de su senpai, así que…

.

-¡¿Por qué tienes lentes de sol?! — Fue la respuesta al regaño, el ceño fruncido de Kagami temblaba notoriamente al ver al rubio con unas gafas oscuras protegiendo sus ojos. Si bien sabía que a Ryôta le gustaba tener una apariencia _cool_ la mayoría del tiempo pero esto se iba muy al extremo.

.

Kise sólo se encogió de hombros y volvió dentro, donde la cena estaba cociéndose a fuego lento y él estaba en la mesa terminando de planchar. Kagami le siguió aún exigiendo una respuesta que no le estaba siendo dada y al mismo tiempo verificar que la comida estuviese cocinándose adecuadamente, si bien el rubio ya comenzaba a ser menos desastroso en la cocina aún tenía sus "detalles". El pelirrojo arrojó la mochila al sillón y luego se dejó caer sobre él, gruñendo de cansancio.

.

-¿Cómo te fue? — Kise tenía la intención de evitar ese tema pero la curiosidad pudo más que su voluntad de mantener la boca cerrada.

.

-Mal, simplemente no puedo estar al lado de ese idiota sin querer partirle la cara. —Su mano mueve hacia atrás sus cabellos, mostrando con claridad su frustración — Mañana vienen aquí para discutir horarios y todas esas cosas… — Con lentitud voltea a ver al rubio que en todo momento mantuvo la mirada gacha, centrándose en una camisa como si fuese algo muy importante. — No sé cuánto nos tardemos, quizá sea mejor si te vas a casa…

.

-No te preocupes Kagamicchi, hace rato me hablaron de mi agencia y al parecer mañana debo ir a una empresa que me quiere como su modelo — Por fin levanta la cara y le sonríe lo mejor que puede. — Puedo estar afuera casi todo el día así que no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien — Promete dejando a un lado la plancha, de repente comenzó a sentirse cansado por el desánimo.

.

-Bien, entonces… Dime ¿Por qué tienes esas gafas? —Taiga no iba a quedarse con la curiosidad. — Te ves ridículo — Asegura con una sonrisa burlona y es que pantalón azul, playera roja y mandil amarillo no eran exactamente una combinación " _cool_ ".

.

-¡Eres cruel Kagamicchi! — Se queja infantilmente, comenzando a hacer sus pucheros pero acercándose a su amigo para sentarse a su lado. Tomó varias respiraciones antes de quitarse aquel objeto oscuro y poder mostrar sus ojos, hinchados por las lágrimas.

.

-Lo hiciste bien — Kagami le sonrió de forma animada, aun cuando no entendía muy bien porqué Kise se animó a despedirse de Aomine, de alguna forma comprendía que el rubio no podría aguantar mucho las apariencias.

.

-Fue lo mismo que me dijo Kasamatsu-senpai — Aseguró con una pequeña y corta sonrisa. El pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que Kise comenzase a hablar. —Sabía que volvería a verlo aunque no estaba seguro cuándo ni cómo pero… algún día iba a encontrármelo, de eso estaba consciente pero… pero… no pensé que iba a ser así de doloroso yo… sentí que me faltaba el aire, que alguien me golpeaba en el estómago y al mismo tiempo apretaba mi corazón. ¿Viste cómo me miraba? Está claro que me odia, Kagamicchi y el darme cuenta de ello… — Comienza a mover sus manos de un lado a otro ya que no podía articular nada más, las ganas de llorar obstruían su garganta, pero ya no quería llorar, estaba cansado de eso, lo había hecho suficiente tiempo y quería parar ya.

.

-No te odia — Asegura Kagami de forma impulsiva y al ver como esos ojos ambarinos le veían con un brillo sarcástico intento explicarse, de manera torpe. — Créeme Kise, yo creo que más que odio era… era algo distinto… — Sus manos hacían formas en el aire, de alguna forma Taiga sabía que no era odio, había jugado con Aomine y si bien estaba enojado no derrochaba más que eso. — Era como un… un cachorro que… que no le dan su comida — Ante esto último Kise no puede evitar comenzar a carcajearse.

.

Imaginarse a una pequeña pantera gruñendo por un trozo de filete era algo muy cómico para el rubio, mientras que el pelirrojo desviaba la mirada avergonzado y luego voltear para ver a su amigo y exigirle que dejara de reírse como un idiota, eso no fue suficiente, Ryôta siguió riendo un rato más. Agradecía la intención de Kagami de consolarle pero sus explicaciones eran simplemente pésimas.

.

-Gracias, Kagamicchi. — La sonrisa de Kise en esta ocasión era sincera, de alguna forma se sentía mejor puesto que sabía que a pesar de la explicación tan poco convencional había algo de verdad en ella, el pelirrojo no sabía mentir, era demasiado noble para hacer ese tipo de actos.

.

-¡Cállate! —Avergonzado desvía la mirada, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas sin embargo la mano de Kise le obligó a voltear y sus ojos se abrieron de manera abrupta cuando sintió los labios del rubio sobre los suyos. Su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, de todas las acciones que esperaba de Kise ésta no estaba en las previstas.

.

* * *

*Investigue los nombres de asociaciones que patrocinaran los juegos deportivos en Japón, pero no encontre nada concreto por lo que invente la asociación.

**Significa Atardecer de primavera. Me ayudo una amiga a crearlo. Sé que suena romántico y es que en un futuro habrá amor por montón :P


	4. Pros y contras

Aquí dejo de forma rápida el cuarto capitulo. Ya que afortunadamente se me hizo entrega del 5to cap.

* * *

Tardó un poco en comprender lo que estaba pasando. Su cuerpo quería moverse pero nada en él reaccionaba, el shock era fuerte. El beso no era profundo, esos húmedos labios sólo permanecían quietos sobre los suyos, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba a causa del aturdimiento. No entendía qué era lo que estaba pasándole a Kise, de todas las cosas que podía hacer o decir ¿Por qué hacía esto? No sabía la respuesta. Sin embargo un ligero movimiento de aquellos labios le hizo responder de forma inconsciente. Permitió al otro invadir su boca, perdiéndose en un ósculo lleno de sentimientos y al mismo tiempo ausente de otros.

.

Sintió un febril cosquilleo recorriéndole la columna cuando la lengua de Kise golpeó con cierta timidez la suya. Un gruñido bajo salió de su garganta, era una sutil provocación que no pudo rechazar. Sus manos temblorosas tomaron los hombros del rubio, no sabiendo qué hacer después, si empujarlo para crear distancia o acercarlo más para que su lengua comenzara a enredarse con la ajena. No, nada de esto estaba bien. Se supone que el rubio ama a Aomine, ¿no? Y con esa idea golpeándole la cabeza logra separarse del chico y plantarle un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.

.

\- **¡ ¿En qué diablos estás pensando, idiota?!** —Sus mejillas mostraban un furioso color rojizo a causa de la vergüenza mientras que el dorso de su mano cubría sus labios. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba de pie al lado de Kise, tomando distancia sólo por prevención.

.

-No parecía disgustarte, Kagamicchi — susurró mientras se sobaba la cabeza, el golpe había llegado con mucha fuerza. Una sonrisa triste abarcó su rostro y su mirada era cubierta por su flequillo rubio. El beso había sido _casi_ perfecto. — Lo siento, Kagamicchi… Yo sólo…

.

El pelirrojo observó con sorpresa como las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer las mejillas de su amigo, sus dientes apretaban con demasiada fuerza el labio inferior y por un momento temió a que se lo desgarrara. Tomó varias inhalaciones y se calmó para sentarse de nueva cuenta al lado de Kise, su mano se posó en la rubia cabellera y dio suaves caricias, algo torpes, en un intento de calmar ese llanto. Aún estaba confundido y, en cierta forma, ahora comprendía porque Kasamatsu exigía que hablara con Ryôta lo más pronto posible, algo estaba pasando con el chico, aunque no sabía exactamente qué.

.

-Habla de una buena vez sino quieres que te golpee de nuevo — replica el pelirrojo con cierto desespero pero también queriéndole mostrar al rubio que no estaba enfadado, confundido sí y mucho, pero no enojado. Algo realmente sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que el pelirrojo era muy fácil de provocar.

.

-En la mañana estaba pensando… En muchas cosas… — Comenzó a hablar mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, armándose de valor para poder explicarse y rogando no perder la amistad de Kagami por sus pensamientos infantiles. — Y llegó un momento en el que pensé que… que Kurokocchi es un verdadero idiota — rió ante lo dicho, una risa baja y amarga mientras que Taiga fruncía el entrecejo, tenía la creencia que a Kise le agradaba mucho Tetsuya. — Es un idiota por dejar ir a alguien como tú… — Sus ojos por fin se fijaron en los de Taiga, quien no puede evitar dar un respingo por tal confesión.

.

-Kise… — El rubio negó, quería seguir hablando, no quería interrupciones porque se acobardaría y no diría todo lo que estaba ahogándole, necesitaba la ayuda del pelirrojo para poder aclarar todo eso, ya no sentirse como una hoja que viaja a voluntad del viento.

.

-Eres amable, quizá de un carácter explosivo pero… pero antepones el bienestar de quienes te importan antes que todo, sigues adelante aunque la corriente quiera arrastrarte con ella. A pesar de lo que digan, eres paciente y ofreces tu mano a quienes han caído en el camino. Eres una persona muy sincera Kagamicchi pero al mismo tiempo procuras no lastimar a nadie… — Sin darse cuenta se dejó caer al piso, recargando su espalda en el sillón, ocultando su rostro sobre sus dobladas rodillas. — Y por como hablas de Kurokocchi… puedo decir que si te hubiese correspondido le demostrarías que es lo más valioso que tienes… que… que se ahogaría en tus atenciones y yo… yo quiero eso… quiero alguien que me quiera, que sea amable conmigo, que no me insulte a cada rato que… que se preocupe por mí… quiero ser como Kurokocchi, ser el centro de alguien como tú. — Sus sentimientos eran un vórtice furioso, yendo a todos lados, no queriendo parar por temor a salir aún más dañado.

.

Bien, ¿ahora qué? Kagami en cierta forma podía comprender lo que el rubio decía. Aomine era todo menos atento. ¡Joder! ¡El tipo no conocía la palabra _amable_ siquiera! Y eso es lo que afecta en gran parte a Kise, sus sentimientos fueron aplastados sin la menor vacilación, destruidos por la voz fría de un moreno sin tacto, destruyendo ilusiones y un corazón que lo único que quiere es pertenecer a alguien. El efecto de ello fue enorme y una de las causas es que Kise busque el afecto que le fue negado por parte del moreno, sin embargo es algo que Kagami no puede darle porque su corazón ya tiene dueño y no va a cambiarlo aun cuando sabe que sus sentimientos tampoco son correspondidos, por ahora.

.

Lamentablemente Ryôta ama a una persona que está lejos de ser romántica, dedicada y atenta, para Daiki primero esta _él mismo_ antes que cualquiera y eso es lo que no le permite ver lo que se está perdiendo, porque a pesar de todo el rubio le acepta tal cual es, amó al Aomine del pasado pero ama también al del presente, el déspota, flojo y ególatra. Sí, fue admiración lo que sintió primero al ver lo asombroso que era Daiki en la cancha, el cómo sonreía y disfrutaba enormemente de un partido pero poco a poco aquel sentimiento fue mutando, comenzó a distorsionarse para ser algo más profundo y personal.

.

-Pensé que amabas a _Ahomine_ —después de un largo silencio, y de que Kagami pensara en las palabras adecuadas para no dañar a su amigo, decidió romper con aquella incómoda muralla. Con el pasar de los días logró desarrollar una buena amistad con Kise, ambos se hacían compañía, escuchaban al otro y se apoyaban como podían. Una camaradería que no quería perder por el hecho de no poder corresponderle.

.

-Lo hago… Pero nada va cambiar. ¡Aun cuando siga amándolo no va a responder a mis sentimientos! — Exclamó Kise al borde de la histeria. Estaba muy confundido y Taiga no estaba ayudando mucho luego de esa frase. — ¿¡Por qué no me enamoré de alguien como tú!? ¿¡Por qué fui por alguien idiota como Aominecchi!? — Sus ojos ambarinos, cristalinos por las lágrimas, exigían respuestas al pelirrojo, unas que no podía dar ya que no las conocía. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar a Kise de los brazos y atraerle a los suyos. — ¿¡Por qué nadie puede quererme!?

.

Había tenido novias, por montones. Empero le fueron tan indiferentes que no se acordaba de sus nombres ni rostros. Ninguna de ellas valió la pena para Kise porque todas buscaban la fama del "guapo modelo", ninguna se tomó la molestia de conocer a la "persona" que había tras esa fachada. Todas habían actuado como bestias carroñeras que se sentían atraídas por el olor de la fama, por el dinero que gana y por el placer de poder estar en su lecho. Envueltas en una nube de lujuria, disfrutando del perfecto cuerpo de un modelo, abriéndose para sentir un clímax único bajo el calor de un chico apasionado como Ryôta.

.

Cada relación era vacía, sosa, carente de sentido alguno. El rubio siempre buscaba arraigar su corazón a una persona que lograse ver a través de aquella mascara que sólo mostraba sonrisas divertidas e infantiles berrinches. Deseaba que alguien amase su lado inmaduro, que soportase sus celos y que hiciera desaparecer la inseguridad que tenía sobre su existencia, a su motivo de _estar aquí_. Pero estaba pidiendo demasiado. Nadie deseaba tomarle en serio, todo el mundo veía un objeto en vez de una persona. Recordar eso siempre le causaba un inmenso dolor, contraía su pecho hasta hacerlo diminuto e impedirle respirar.

.

El abrazo de Kagami se hizo más fuerte, sacándolo de sus deprimentes pensamientos y arraigándolo a la realidad. Sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas silenciosas recordándole su primera vez en casa de Taiga, ambos dijeron muchas tonterías para menguar su dolor pero también lloraron hasta que sus ojos se secaron. Nadie conocía mejor su dolor que el contrario, aquel con quien se comparte el mismo desgarrador sentimiento.

.

-Lo siento. Yo no puedo quererte como pides — susurró en un lamento, lo que menos quería era causar más dolor al rubio, suficiente tenía con el que Aomine le causó. — Eres un buen amigo y aunque quiera… y no estoy diciendo que quiero… bueno… puede que quiera pero no es el caso… lo que quiero decir… eres un gran tipo y eso… aun así no te quiero… de la manera que quieres… bueno sí te quiero, pero no así… es decir… — El pelirrojo se perdió por completo, no sabía cómo explicarse, estaba tan enredado en sus propios pensamientos que no tenía ni idea de cómo acomodar las palabras.

.

Ryôta se mordió el interior de la mejilla intentando no reírse de Kagami. Estaba enternecido al ver que intentaba _rechazarlo_ pero sin herirlo y eso le tranquilizaba, y volvía a preguntarse ¿Por qué se había enamorado de alguien como Aomine Daiki, engreído y carente de tacto y no de alguien como Kagami Taiga, tan dulce y considerado? Porque el pelirrojo podía ser torpe, bueno, un poco idiota, pero siempre tenía en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás y si cometía un error intentaba remediarlo al siguiente instante, no se hacía el indiferente.

.

-Entiendo, Kagamicchi. —Después de reír un poco Kise comenzó a soltarse del abrazo del pelirrojo. Esa pequeña acción de afecto le ayudó a tranquilizarse.

.

-Eres como otro hermano, Kise. Digo… el sentimiento que tengo por ti es… es como el que tengo por Tatsuya. Por eso no puedo…

.

-Ya entendí. Muchas gracias. Estaba tan confundido que me estaba asustando de empezar a enamorarme de ti… y eso no es malo, sólo que… con eso de por medio, mi amistad contigo se vería amenazada y no quiero, no quiero perder esta rara amistad que tenemos — se sentía bien el ser sincero y aún más que las incertidumbres ya no estuvieran aglomerándose en su mente, se sentía en paz y agradecía que Kagami, a su manera, le ayudase a disipar sus dudas. Porque, aunque le doliera sabiendo que jamás tendría al amor de su vida en sus brazos, sabía que su corazón sólo tenía un dueño y que aun cuando pasasen los años nada cambiaría ese hecho.

.

-Vamos a cenar. Muero de hambre y tranquilo… todo se resolverá — aseguró Taiga mientras se frotaba el estómago, el constante gruñido que emanaba de ese lugar indicaba que necesitaba alimento, demasiado.

.

-Espero que te guste lo que preparé — con ánimo renovado Ryôta se dirigió a la cocina, viendo que las cosas aún estuvieran comestibles.

.

No era suficiente. Necesitaba más. Tenía que agotarse, quedarse sin energía. Deseaba dormir tranquilo esta noche.

.

Arrojó el balón y cayó pulcramente en el aro, sin rozarlo si quiera. Un tiro perfecto. Un tiro digno de Aomine Daiki. Sin embargo aquel chico no estaba feliz, la adrenalina todavía corría por sus venas, punzando sus músculos e incitándolo a seguir moviéndose. El furor de su cuerpo no cesaba a pesar de la exigencia que le imponía. Desde hace semanas que sus sueños son interrumpidos por una mirada dorada, sin brillo, mostrando una gran tristeza que le movía cada nervio, haciéndolo despertarse sobresaltado, sudando y buscando en la oscuridad de su habitación a aquella persona que le miraba de esa manera.

.

Muchas veces se cuestionó quién era, o más bien se negó a aceptar de quien se trataba en un primer momento. Se oponía a admitir que era Kise quien le atacaba en sueños, no quería comprender por qué se sentía tan mal al ver aquella mirada opacada, era como si hubiese cometido un grave crimen. Cada noche esos ojos le hacían recordar el frustrante sentimiento que tuvo cuando le derrotó, una victoria amarga, de la que no pudo disfrutar sabiendo que había hecho llorar a un gran rival, un ex-compañero y gran amigo. De igual manera recordaba el momento en el que rechazó a Kise, en aquel día en el que no estaba de humor para bromas y le dijo cosas que, según los regaños de Satsuki, habían matado al rubio, no literalmente, pero sí le había destrozado el corazón.

 _._

 _Me gustas, es decir… Te he amado desde nuestro segundo año de secundaria_. ¿Por qué no podía quitarse esas palabras de la mente? Siempre rezumbaban como abejas furiosas en su cabeza, causándole intensos dolores por tanto pensar. No quería seguir recordando aquello, ya no deseaba ver en sus sueños aquella opaca mirada, ¡no soportaba ver a Ryôta sonriendo con el idiota de Kagami!...

.

Sin pensárselo dos veces tomó el balón y corrió con él hacía la canasta, saltó y ejerció una fuerte clavada, doblegando el aro hasta el punto de amenazar con romperlo. Sus piernas aterrizaron de forma seca y las rodillas se doblegaron ante el peso, ya no podían soportar por más tiempo la exigencia de su dueño. Cada músculo punzaba con dolor, reprendiendo a Daiki por aquel exceso. Pero no se movió de su posición, necesitaba reunir suficientes energías para poder levantarse e irse a casa. La ira le cegó por un momento, la visión de Kise junto a Kagami hacían que su sangre hirviera y apagaran cualquier atisbo de razonamiento. No entendía. No quería entender. Desde hace mucho que tiene una actitud sosa y no demuestra interés por muchas cosas, sin embargo comienza a tener un claro miedo de sus impulsos, querer pegarle al pelirrojo sin motivo aparente era uno de esos temores. Kagami es quien le derrotó, un digno rival e incluso cuando lo negara tenía un pequeño sentimiento de respeto hacia él, sin embargo todo se esfumó cuando le vio muy cerca de Kise.

.

Cuando les vio juntos toda tranquilidad desapareció por completo, dejó que la ira le tomara y quemara de forma lenta su cuerpo. Aquel sentimiento primitivo que no sabía que tenía emergió, una especie de monstruo que deseaba salir para reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenece. Pero su tozudez se negaba a mostrar "el objeto de su deseo", llevándolo por caminos sin salida como si estuviese en un laberinto engañoso, donde cada camino cerrado le mostraba escenas que sólo alimentaban su furia.

 _._

 _Vaya idiota testarudo_. Fue el pequeño pensamiento que tuvo Satsuki al observar desde las sombras a su amigo, su mirada rosada expresaba la tristeza que le causaba verlo de esa forma, pero no había opción, él se lo había buscado y ahora tendría que sufrir las consecuencias hasta que comprenda y acepte por completo aquellos sentimientos que sólo desean emerger para dar paz a su mente.

.

Le dolía tener que forzarlo hasta los extremos y también le preocupaban las consecuencias que esto pudiese tener. Favorable o no, quien corría el riesgo de tener una herida permanente era el rubio además de que la actitud impulsiva de Aomine podría causar un inminente choque con Kagami, más ahora que trabajarían en un solo equipo, un movimiento que jamás pasó por su mente pero que ahora podría utilizar al máximo.

.

Pros y contras. Había mucho en juego en todo esto. Advertirle a Kagami tampoco era una opción, si quería que todo fluyese de manera favorable tenía que guardarse algunas cosas. La ignorancia de todos en este asunto era su carta de triunfo y no podía mostrarla. Con pasos lentos y silenciosos se alejó de aquella cancha, tenía muchas cosas que preparar antes de que amaneciera y fueran a casa de Kagami para planear de forma definitiva la forma de entrenamiento de ambos equipos.

.

Aomine se movió minutos después, con cada músculo agotado. Llegó a dormir pero aquellos insistentes ojos dorados hicieron de aquel sueño una desgastante agonía.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Nigou gemía de forma queda mientras agachaba sus puntiagudas orejas, sus azulinos ojos veían con clara preocupación a su amo. Quizá el cachorro no podía entender mucho del actuar humano pero su amo exudaba tristeza y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Kuroko es una persona tranquila y seria pero sonreía en varios momentos de los que convivía con los demás chicos, pero las pocas sonrisas habían desaparecido hace un tiempo. Ahora sólo llegaba a casa, saludaba cortésmente a sus padres y se iba a acostar temprano incluso cuando no durmiese. Le costaba demasiado poder conciliar el sueño.

.

El pelirrojo siempre estaba en sus sueños, sonriéndole y estando sólo para él, sin embargo todo se rompía cuando aparecía el rubio, su sonrisa traviesa y provocadora hacía que Kagami se alejara de Kuroko sin mirarlo siquiera. Corría a los brazos de Kise para abrazarlo, besarlo y verle de forma intensa, demostrando profundos sentimientos que causaban un inmenso dolor en Tetsuya. Esa visión siempre le hacía despertarse con lágrimas en los ojos, el corazón le latía debocado pero de una manera tan dolorosa que le obligaba a desear, en varias ocasiones, que se detuviera por completo, parar su vida, y terminar con su sufrimiento.

.

Luego de algunos instantes negaba con la cabeza ante aquellos pensamientos suicidas. Él no era así. Estaba dolido, sí, pero no era tanto como para desear morir. No. Amaba vivir. Agradecía estar aquí. Y gozaba el tener un poco de tiempo con el pelirrojo, aunque últimamente aquellos momentos sólo eran utilizados para disculparse por los pases sosos y torpes que terminaban golpeando a su luz. Lo único que le provocaba su actitud en la cancha era incertidumbre ya que al estar fallando como sombra aumentaba su preocupación de perder su derecho a estar con Kagami, el ser su compañero.

.

Kuroko no quería comprender, o quizá estaba tan ensimismado en sus celos como para poner atención en que aquellos pases eran una forma inconsciente de reprocharle a Taiga por estar con el rubio, por olvidarle tan rápido y dejarlo de lado. Cuando Kagami se le confesó y fue rechazado estuvo varios días triste por ello, incluso era él quien se mostraba torpe en los entrenamientos, sin embargo todo cambió cuando el rubio apareció. Aquel sentimiento llamado amor ya no era dirigido hacia Kuroko, así de fácil. No pasaron meses ni años para que Kagami se olvidase de su sombre, sólo necesitó unos días para ello.

.

¿Tan fácil era deshacerse de los sentimientos dirigidos hacia él, una sombra, un fantasma del que muchos ignoran su presencia?

.

La respuesta era muy obvia. Comprendía y sabía que era su culpa el que Kagami buscara el amor en otros brazos. Lo tenía perfectamente claro. Lo que no estaba en sus planes era el dolor que eso le causaría. Si bien desde hace mucho dejó de amar a Aomine no consideró nunca la idea de volver a enamorarse, por ello rechazó a Kagami, asustado de que volviesen a herir su corazón. No quería volver a ilusionarse y ser despertado de su ensoñación de una manera brusca y dolorosa. La declaración de Taiga sólo removió viejos temores que creía enterrados y cobardemente huyó de ellos, importándole poco en ese instante si lastimaba a su amigo.

.

Muchos pensaban que no tenía sentimientos debido a su inexpresiva actitud, pero se equivocaban. Él era alguien que pensaba mucho en las consecuencias que podía traer su actuar, decía cosas sabias porque las leía en muchos libros, sin embargo la realidad es que era un ser acostumbrado a la soledad y temía terriblemente no poder pertenecer a nadie en toda su vida. Además era un poco impulsivo, tardaba en perder la calma pero cuando lo hacía no razonaba y cuando oyó los sentimientos que tenía el pelirrojo hacía él perdió aquella quietud. Actuó sin pensar, hirió sin dudar y huyó sin dar una oportunidad. Cada segundo después de eso se reprendía por su actitud.

.

Lo único que le quedaba era fingir. Ser el "inexpresivo compañero" que todos conocían. Hacer de cuenta que nada de esto le afectaba. Aparentar que sólo tenía sentimientos de compañerismo hacia Kagami Taiga, sólo eso.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Las ojeras alrededor de los ojos de Aomine marcaban claramente que no había dormido bien por no decir que no durmió en absoluto pese a que su cuerpo estaba completamente cansado debido a las horas que pasó en la cancha. Era increíble el ver como su vida había cambiado por completo desde que sucedió lo de la confesión, sí, quizá sonaba exagerado pero no podía decirlo de otra forma. Desde que Kise decidió decirle que le amaba no podía dormir tranquilo, su mente se había vuelto un caos y su actitud ahora era más enfurruñada que antes. Nadie quería acercársele por miedo a ser agredido.

.

Pensó muchas veces lo que había y estaba pasándole incluso cuando le daba flojera hacerlo, pero simplemente no lograba dar una explicación lógica, además, el último regaño de Satsuki no le sirvió para nada. Saber que lo que dijo Kise era en serio tocaba muy en el fondo un nervio que le causaba incomodidad al entender que había hecho sufrir con sus palabras a una persona tan vivaz como lo es Ryôta, sin embargo ahora tenía sus dudas de si en verdad era amado por el rubio ya que la cercanía que mostraba con Kagami le parecía algo fuera de lo normal.

.

Se notaba, hasta para un idiota como él, que Kise y el pelirrojo tenían una relación bastante estrecha llegando al punto donde uno le daba la llave de su vivienda a otro, ¿qué pensar al ver por sus propios ojos como Kagami se encargaba de que Kise no le viera? Celos, obviamente. ¿Cómo interpretar que actuaran como una estúpida pareja recién casada? Estaba claro que esos dos algo se tenían entre manos empero no quería saber qué era exactamente. Sí, algo en él se removía nervioso, con miedo al ver al rubio y pelirrojo juntos. Temiendo, pero ¿a qué? **¡Joder!** ¡Esto era muy difícil, no entendía absolutamente nada! Quizá sólo estaba echando drama a su vida y la solución más fácil era ir con un médico, posiblemente estaba enfermo y él se estaba torturando por algo que podía curarse con unas simples pastillas o algún jarabe.

.

-… mine… Aomine… ¡Aomine-kun! — cansada de ser ignorada Momoi se paró enfrente y puso ambas manos en el vientre del moreno para pararle. Aquel chico amaneció más raro que de costumbre. Era como ver a un zombi vagando por las calles, uno de manera literal ya que la peli rosa notó en sus ojos las prominentes ojeras y, aunque fuese de piel morena, también había una ligera palidez en su tez. Le miro con preocupación, esto estaba empeorando más rápido de lo esperado.

.

-¿Qué quieres Satsuki? — Preguntó con desgana al ver a su amiga frente a él ¿cuándo es que se reunió con ella?

.

-¿Qué quiero? Que te detengas, ya pasamos el punto de reunión. Estoy segura que no me has hecho caso en todo el camino — reclamó de forma infantil, intentando no hacerle notar a su amigo que ya se había dado cuenta de lo mal que se estaba poniendo.

.

Todo Seirin y los otros miembros de Touou veían con expectación como el moreno había pasado de largo aun cuando Wakamatsu le gritó sonoramente a causa de su tardanza, pero Aomine siguió caminando, ignorando a todo y todos, Satsuki fue tras él y se sorprendieron mucho al ver que Daiki no notó la presencia de su amiga. ¿Qué estaba mal con el moreno? No parecía el mismo Aomine Daiki que todo el mundo conocía. El entrenador también le observaba con detenimiento, quizá ya estaba bien de hacerse de la vista gorda y tener una seria charla con su jugador estrella, las cosas no podían seguir así ni para él ni para el recién nacido equipo.

.

Como siempre el ignorado fue Kuroko, también estaba desvelado y las ojeras eran prominentes sin embargo, a causa de su desgano y pocas ganas de habar nadie reparó en él hasta que Hyûga preguntó si no había llegado aún. Varios gritos de sorpresa se dieron entre los presentes al notar a la sombra por completo. Sorprendidos por su estado, su cara seria quedaba atrás para mostrar una desgastada y cansada, los ojos rojos eran un claro signo de que había estado llorando el tiempo suficiente como para que la hinchazón no desapareciera.

.

Los miembros de Seirin intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, esto no estaba bien. Al parecer no sólo Aomine tenía problemas sino también uno de sus buenos jugadores y querido amigo, la impotencia apareció de pronto en cada miembro, no sabían qué hacer ni qué decir y eso que estaban seguros de que si comenzaban a hablar Kuroko simplemente les diría que no se preocuparan, que estaba bien. Ya había pasado con anterioridad.

.

En silencio y ya sin mucho entusiasmo todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Kagami, afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos desde el punto de encuentro. Después de este día si necesitaban un lugar donde volver a reunirse, ya sabrían llegar cada uno por su cuenta a la casa del pelirrojo, quien a pesar de sus protestas por ser su casa el punto de aglomeración del nuevo equipo no se mostró incómodo. Y su equipo había notado que, en las pocas reuniones que se hicieron en su casa, Taiga siempre sonreía porque no estaba solo en un lugar tan grande.

.

-Deberíamos tocar — comenta un nervioso Ryô al ver como Riko abría la puerta del departamento como si fuese su propia casa.

.

-No hay problema, Kagami dijo que dejaría la puerta abierta para que pudiésemos pasar en cualquier momento — comenta Hyûga entrando tras la entrenadora, recorriendo el pasillo pero antes de llegar a la sala se detienen en seco. Sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas al escuchar unos sonidos algo… extraños.

.

-No… lento… Kagamicchi~ — en un largo suspiro salió aquella suplica, disfrutando del toque del contrario.

.

-¿Así? — presionó un poco más hondo, procurando no propasar su fuerza, quería relajarlo no causarle más dolor del necesario.

.

-Hgn… ¡no!... no lo entierres tanto que… duele… — lloriqueó al sentir la punzante presión en su cuerpo, hundiendo la piel.

.

-Lo siento — comenzó a relajar sus músculos y ejercer menos presión, comenzando a moverlo en círculos. Sonrió al ver que lo estaba haciendo bien, suspiros y cortos gemidos salían de la boca de Kise, estaba disfrutando esto.

.

-Ah… así… se siente hnm… bien — Kise cerró los ojos, disfrutando con totalidad la acción, ya no había dolor alguno, nada le impedía gozar de esto.

 _._

 _¿¡Qué rayos están haciendo!?_... Ahora no sólo Seirin estaba petrificado por los extraños sonidos que salían de la sala sino que incluso Touou tenía la cara roja, a excepción de Aomine, quien de repente se vio lleno de imágenes de un Kise completamente desnudo, arqueándose por el placer que le era dado, retorciéndose debido a las sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo.

.

Aquella fiera dormida en su interior volvió a despertar, hirviendo su sangre y acalorando su cuerpo debido a la rabia. Sus puños estaban apretados y la idea de entrar de forma escandalosa para interrumpir a la _pareja_ le inundó de repente, sin embargo algo le detuvo, un extraño cosquilleo invadió su vientre al oír un gemido por parte de Kise, aquel mariposeo bajó lentamente hasta instalarse en su entrepierna, en la cual comenzaba a acumularse la sangre, endureciéndola poco a poco.

.

-¿Kagami-kun? — Harasawa llamó con fuerza al pelirrojo, intentando controlar un sutil sonrojo que comenzaba a adornar sus mejillas. Era un hombre adulto por ende tendía que tener mejor control que todos los ahí presentes, sin embargo los ruidos escuchados por todos provocaba que sus pensamientos se desviaran por caminos nada castos.

.

-¿Escuchaste algo? — Kise sacó el rostro de la almohada para mover su vista a la entrada que daba al pasillo.

.

-Sí, eso creo — Kagami detuvo cualquier movimiento y agudizó la mirada. — ¿Entrenadora? — Preguntó tanteando no muy seguro de si en verdad había escuchado algo o su imaginación jugaba con él.

.

-… S–sí… ¿Llegamos en mal momento? — Riko sacudía una mano frente a su rostro intentando bajar la temperatura de sus acaloradas mejillas.

.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! ¡Pasen! — Gritó Kagami extrañado de aquella pregunta. Se supone que habían quedado que en su casa sería la reunión así que no comprendía la pregunta extraña de su entrenadora.

.

Cada miembro miró a los demás, dudando en entrar como si nada a la sala o quedarse ahí parados, así que después de varias respiraciones decidieron adentrarse al lugar, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Kagami sobre la espalda del rubio, quien se encontraba acostado a lo largo del sillón. Sus caderas eran apresadas por las piernas de Taiga mientras que sus pulgares estaban incrustados en los omoplatos. Las caras rojizas de Seirin cambiaron de inmediato por unas muy pálidas y estupefactas, sus mandíbulas estaban abiertas de manera exagerada, la vergüenza recaía en cada consciencia como un bloque de varias toneladas, reprendiéndoles por sus malos e insanos pensamientos. Aquellos gemidos y suspiros proliferados por el rubio eran a causa de un masaje dado por un pelirrojo, completamente vestido.

.

-Pasen, perdonen la escena — con lentitud se quitó del sillón, permitiendo que Kise pudiese levantarse, mostrando semidesnudo cuerpo. — Kise quería un masaje — explica mientras el rubio se estiraba para hacer tronar sus articulaciones. De alguna forma el pelirrojo quiso justificarse puesto que las miradas indescriptibles de cada uno de los presentes causaban en él también cierta incomodidad, como un niño atrapado en plena travesura.

.

-Y ahora ya estoy mejor, gracias a Kagamicchi — anuncia con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. — Buenos días a todos, pasen, pasen. Siéntanse como en su casa — tomó su playera y se la puso mientras comenzaba a moverse e ir directo a la cocina para ayudar al pelirrojo quien comenzaba a servir té. Ambos habían acomodado la sala de tal forma que pudieran caber todos los miembros del nuevo equipo, lograron "crear" una mesa lo suficientemente larga como para poder varios platillos y que todos pudiesen comer, arrodillados, pero cabían perfectamente y no habría problema alguno para poder desayunar y hablar con comodidad.

.

Por otro lado Kise estaba usando todo su autocontrol para lucir natural, querer demostrarle a Aomine que su presencia no le afectaba como antes. Aun así el nerviosismo le embargaba, de todas las presencias acumuladas en la sala era la de Aomine la que más relucía. No por ser un excelente jugador sino porque su cuerpo emanaba ira y, de alguna forma, el rubio la sentía palpable y le causaba miedo.

.

-Yo voy — Le susurra Kagami mientras le regala una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo entendía que su amigo aún no estaba listo para ir a atender a los visitantes, él también estaba nervioso, aunque por un motivo completamente diferente. Quizá no todos los presentes se habían percatado pero la mirada de Kuroko sobre su espalda era tan penetrante que Taiga se sentía expuesto, era como si el peli azul quisiera ver más allá de su piel y carne.

.

-Gracias — Kise no se avergonzó de reír aliviado al escuchar al pelirrojo, el estar un poco más en la cocina le ayudaría a tranquilizarse un poco antes de ir a la sala y ofrecer unos bocadillos. Los demás no decían nada, de forma inconsciente se mantenían atentos a la interacción de los otros dos.

.

- _¡¿Por qué pienso que se ven muy bien juntos?!_ — No es que Hyûga fuera prejuicioso, ya había demostrado que aceptaba la relación que tenía su _kohai_ con otro hombre, sin embargo no se hacía aún a la idea de que una pareja del mismo sexo pudiese verse… tan normal. Aun con la negación de la sociedad ante las parejas del mismo sexo, el capitán no podía ver de nada malo en ello, Kise y Kagami parecían disfrutar mucho de su interacción y eso era lo importante, ¿no?

.

-Aquí tienen. Kise en un momento traerá los bocadillos — comportarse de manera tan correcta no era una de las cualidades del pelirrojo pero si quería demostrar que era una buena luz entonces tenía que pulir los defectos que, según el rubio, compartía con el moreno. Entre ellas estaba la poca "amabilidad" que mostraba hacia sus visitantes. Empezar a ser cortés era un buen comienzo para demostrar que puede cambiar su actitud de acuerdo a la situación en la que se encuentre.

.

Decir que los miembros de Seirin estaban sorprendidos es decir muy poco, estaban completamente anonadados con la actitud que Kagami estaba tomando. Mientras que los de Touou comenzaban a sentirse incómodos, más por la notoria agresividad que Daiki plasmaba en su rostro, temían que su As en cualquier momento comenzara a atacar a todo el mundo. Y eso no ayudaba para nada a disminuir la tensión que estaba cayendo en el ambiente, los entrenadores y capitanes esperaban que en esta segunda reunión las cosas fueran mucho más amenas, contrario al primer encuentro, pero dolía ver que habían esperado demasiado. Más ambas estrellas.

.

Después de unos minutos Kise comenzó a servir a los "invitados" siempre intentando mantener una sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando llegó con Aomine le dio un pequeño cuenco que contenía pequeños trozos de manzana picados de forma cuadrada untados con miel y un poco de almendras. El moreno enarcó una ceja al ver que sólo era porción suficiente para una persona y, sin poderlo evitar, levantó su rostro para ver al rubio de forma interrogante. Kise al verse en la mira del moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse sutilmente y el nerviosismo comenzaba a tomar control sobre él.

.

-Las… las manzanas son buenas para quitar el sueño. Te ves algo cansado así que… —Expresó con sincera preocupación. El rubio se relamió los labios para humedecerlos al sentirlos secos debido a sus alterados nervios, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por los azules ojos de Aomine. — Deberías comer algunas, Aominecchi… repondrás energías… —Kise quería moverse, alejarse de aquel lugar y poder salir de la mira del moreno, pero algo le impedía moverse e incitaba a esperar la reacción de Daiki quien no mostraba indicios de moverse o decir algo al rubio.

.

-¡Kise! ¡¿Has visto la hora que es?!... ¡Lárgate! — Gritó el pelirrojo rompiendo de manera definitiva el ambiente que había comenzado a formarse entre el rubio y el moreno. Ryôta respingó ante la declaración de Kagami y volteó a ver al reloj.

.

-¡Ah! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! — exclama un poco preocupado, acercándose a la cocina para dejar el delantal que se había puesto y corrió a la habitación de huéspedes. — ¡Kagamicchi! ¿¡Has visto mi camisa azul!? — Grita mientras comienza a ponerse un pantalón de vestir, tenía una sesión de prueba hoy para una empresa que comenzaría a sacar una línea de ropa para la primavera.

.

-¡Creo que la dejaste en mi habitación! — exclama mientras terminaba de servir diversos platillos en la improvisada mesa, no sabía que le gustaba a los miembros de Touou para desayunar por lo que hizo varios platillos, con ayuda de Kise, aptos para el desayuno.

.

El rubio se puso los zapatos y salió de la habitación para entrar a la del pelirrojo con mucha confianza, sus ojos ambarinos divisaron la prenda colgada en el closet de su amigo, su ceja se arqueó ante aquello ya que no recordaba cómo es que su camisa llegó a ese sitio siendo que él había acomodado la ropa después de plancharla. En fin, no tenía tiempo para pensar en trivialidades, tenía una cita de trabajo a la que llegar y si no quería que su representante comenzara a regañarle entonces tendría que apresurarse para llegar a tiempo. Su vestimenta no era muy "seria" pero daba a relucir porqué era un modelo profesional a pesar de su corta edad.

.

Su pantalón negro y su camisa azul oscuro le daban un aire maduro pero al mismo tiempo lograban hacer que desbordara sensualidad. La camisa se pegaba a su figura como una segunda piel, delineando cada curva y cada musculo marcado que tenía a causa de los entrenamientos al igual que el pantalón, este se ajustaba bien a su cadera, remarcando sus glúteos y sus largas piernas. Para Kise y muchos más, se veía simplemente perfecto. Salió del lugar y se aproximó a Taiga, quien terminaba de ponerle su almuerzo para que se lo llevara.

.

-¿Cómo me veo? — Kise no podía evitar ser algo vanidoso, gustaba de los halagos que le daban para sentirse completamente cómodo con las prendas que usaba. El pelirrojo le escaneo de arriba abajo, asintiendo cuando veía que la ropa era justa para este tipo de entrevistas, si bien él era un desastre organizando su ropa, sabía que para un trabajo siempre hay que ir lo más formal posible.

.

-¿Y la corbata? — Para el pelirrojo también era importante que Kise consiguiera el trabajo, ya que el dinero comenzaba a escasear a tal punto de que el rubio sólo podía comprarle la mitad de las hamburguesas que normalmente comía y eso era un asunto grave.

.

-No me gusta la corbata, además no me la sé poner — exclama en un puchero sin embargo en su mano izquierda traía una corbata de color amarillo, uno opaco ya que se vería ridículo si usaba la de un amarillo llamativo, según las creencias del rubio.

.

-Trae, sabes que tienes que ir presentable — le regañó en un gruñido mientras tomaba la corbata y comenzaba a ponérsela a un quieto rubio que aún mantenía el puchero.

.

 _¡¿Es su novio o su mamá?!_... Los miembros de Seirin no sabían qué pensar. Si bien sabían que una relación amorosa tenía sus conflictos y sus beneficios… no podían creer lo maternal que se veía Kagami haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Más que una esposa regañando al marido, parecía una madre que corregía la forma de vestir de su pequeño.

.

-Ya lo sé, pero no me gustan mucho las corbatas, siento que me ahorcan — se defiende mientras eleva un poco el cuello para que Kagami logre acomodarle bien aquella prenda.

.

-Listo, sólo será por unas horas, cuando termine la entrevista eres libre de aflojarla un poco — le exclama jalándole deliberadamente una mejilla en forma de reprensión. El rubio se quejó por la agresión, llorando infantilmente como siempre solía hacerlo. — Aquí está tu almuerzo, ahora vete que necesitamos que consigas ese trabajo — exclama con determinación, sus hamburguesas estaban en juego.

.

-Ya lo sé — el rubio sonrió divertido, sabía que si bien el pelirrojo tenía un interés en el trabajo por su comida, pero también era su forma de desearle suerte. Tomó su almuerzo y comenzó a salir. — Con su permiso, debo irme. No vemos al rato, Kagamicchi. Te llamaré cuando me den la noticia de si lo conseguí o no — promete antes de salir del departamento con alivio por no estar más en aquel lugar donde estaba el moreno pero también determinado a conseguir el empleo.

.

Cuando oyen la puerta cerrarse todo el encantamiento se rompe y el bullicio comienza a tomar su lugar. Era como si nunca hubiesen presenciado una escena "amorosa" entre el rubio y el pelirrojo. Kagami se acercó a su equipo y se sentó al lado de Kuroko, ignorando de forma olímpica la intensa mirada que éste le proporcionaba. Era algo incómodo pero podía soportarlo, al menos eso esperaba porque segundos después no sólo era su sombra quien le observaba sino también el moreno que no temía en demostrar que estaba completamente enojado con él, ¿razón? Simple. La familiaridad que Taiga demostró con Kise fue como un insulto para él, sentía el que pelirrojo le estaba restregando en la cara que podía estar con el rubio de una forma que el moreno nunca estaría.

.

Sin embargo, eso sólo causó más confusión en Daiki.

.

Admitía que al ver a Kise cerca de Kagami las ganas de plantarle un golpe al pelirrojo se le hicieron tentadoras, de nuevo. Empero al ver al rubio vestido de esa forma le sacó de combate por un largo tiempo. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar verle de arriba hacia abajo, devorando cada centímetro del formado cuerpo de Ryôta. De alguna forma el cosquilleo anterior volvió a su estómago y sentía que la sangre volvería a acumularse en su entrepierna. ¿Qué rayos era eso? ¿Su cuerpo estaba queriendo decir que le excitaba ver al rubio de esa manera? ¿Por qué?

.

Tenía ganas de jalarse los cabellos, azotar la frente contra algo sólido con la esperanza de que sus ideas se aclararan pero no lo haría, y menos frente a tanta gente. Aquella bomba de tiempo que comienza a acumularse en su interior está comenzando a llegar al límite, no sólo por las raras sensaciones que tenía a causa de ver o escuchar al rubio sino también por la ira carcomiéndole cada vez que ve al pelirrojo acercarse a Kise de forma confianzuda. El pecho se le oprime cada que los ve, la sangre corre frenética por sus venas y todo su cuerpo se tensa, incluso cuando es un chico de carácter explosivo podía controlarse, sin embargo temía perder el control en cualquier momento.

.

-Primero debemos escoger las alineaciones para los cuatro cuartos —Harasawa comenzó a explicar los puntos a tratar mientras desayunaban. Si no empezaban con esto cuanto antes jamás terminarían. —Debido a que Imayoshi y Susa están preparándose para los exámenes de la universidad quiero proponerles que les usemos al mínimo con el fin de que no afectemos sus estudios —explica con paciencia al equipo Seirin ya que, al contrario de Touou, todos sus miembros son de segundo y primer año. Aún no tienen que sufrir los exámenes de admisión, cosa diferente a los chicos de tercero.

.

-No hay problema con ello, podemos ponerlos en los dos últimos cuartos y permitirles un horario de entrenamiento menos exhaustivo para que puedan estudiar sin mucha presión —Riko respondió con una suave sonrisa, entendía la situación del otro equipo, además de que este torneo había nacido prácticamente de la nada, estaba segura que muchos de los otros equipos participantes tendrían el mismo problema. —Dejando de lado a Imayoshi-san y Susa-san por el momento… propongo que en los primeros cuartos usemos a Wakamatsu-kun, Uzuki-kun, Sakurai-kun, Kagami-kun y a Kuroko-kun con la intención…

.

-¡Espera un momento! —Aomine volteó rápidamente para ver de manera penetrante a Aida, quien sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna. — ¿Por qué tiene que empezar el idiota de Kagami? Yo soy mejor que él, debería ser yo quien iniciara el juego —en estos momentos el moreno sentía que estaba en un nivel de rivalidad más alto con Kagami, así que no toleraría que empezara él algo tan importante como lo es un partido de básquet, no cuando está muy seguro de que Kise lo estará viendo.

.

-¡¿A quién llamas idiota, _Ahomine_?! —Taiga se incorpora en un solo movimiento, viendo de manera enojada al moreno. ¿Por qué tenía que empezarle a agredir tan de repente?

.

-Tengo derecho a ser el primero en jugar —exclama encogiéndose de hombros. —Yo soy la primera luz de Tetsu, puedo jugar con él mejor de lo que tú podrías —aquellas palabras calaron de forma profunda en Kagami, recordándole el momento en que Kuroko afirmó que aún seguía queriendo a Aomine. No. No podía permitirle ser la luz de su sombra, no le daría la oportunidad de que aquel lazo roto volviera a construirse.

.

-¡Que hayas sido el primero no tiene nada que ver…!

.

\- Puede que Aomine-kun tenga razón, quizá los dos junto a los otros tres podamos subir el marcador lo suficiente para evitar que nos alcancen —interrumpe Kuroko, dejando callados a la mayoría de los presentes. Kagami sintió como si le diesen una fuerte patada en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad e incapacitándole para hablar.

.

En estos momentos Kuroko no estaba pensando con claridad. Los celos le cegaban y si bien él no era agresivo como lo es Aomine o Kagami, sabe sacar su enojo mediante palabras que no hacen notar su rabia debido a la inexpresión de su rostro, así que ignoraba el daño que estaba haciéndole a su actual luz, otra vez. Riko y Hyûga querían interrumpir aquel pensamiento, sin embargo no sabían que contestar ya que recordando los entrenamientos pasados, podían ver que Kagami no estaba en buena sincronización con Kuroko desde hace un tiempo. Si aplicaban su dúo de siempre en un torneo las probabilidades de que su juego afecte el curso del partido puede ser de forma negativa.

.

-Quizá tengas razón… —La entrenadora acunó su barbilla y comenzó a sopesar las posibilidades de cambiar su propuesta.

.

-¡Espera un momento! —Satsuki se incorporó un poco y chocó sus palmas con la improvisada mesa. —No se me hace justo que sólo por capricho de Aomine-kun tengamos que cambiar la formación, Tetsu-kun ha estado trabajando muy bien con Kagami-kun desde que iniciaron el año, es más que obvio que… —Su intuición advirtió de un peligro y era su deber evitarlo a cualquier costa, algo le advertía que si el curso de la discusión se iba por el camino actual terminarían desatando algo incontrolable.

.

-No, desde hace unas cuantas semanas que Kuroko y Kagami no han estado trabajando bien en equipo —interrumpe Hyûga cruzándose de brazos. —Quizá lo mejor sea hacer caso y…

.

-¡Eso no va a servir de nada! —Exclama Taiga completamente enfadado, ¿en verdad estaban considerando la idea de que Kuroko hiciera equipo con Aomine? No, él no iba a permitir tal cosa. — ¡Cualquiera podría vencer a Aomine y a Kuroko en un partido! ¡Ellos no son buenos jugando juntos!

.

-¿Qué dices? —Aomine también se incorpora para hacerle frente al pelirrojo, los demás también se paran pero sólo para prevenir que aquellos dos no llegaran al punto de los golpes. —Tetsu y yo hacemos mejor equipo que tú y él.

.

-No me hagas reír —una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro de Kagami, no iba a retroceder, no ahora. —No sabes trabajar en equipo. Es obvio que harás un desastre si te emparejan con Kuroko, lo único que causarás es que perdamos en el primer encuentro —estaba más que seguro de eso.

.

-¿Qué has dicho maldito? —Aomine tomó a Kagami del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló para que sus rostros quedaran cerca, ambas miradas desafiantes y fieras no daban atisbos de duda o retroceso. Wakamatsu y Teppei sostuvieron a cada uno con el objetivo de evitar alguna pelea. —Tetsu y yo podemos vencerte con cualquier persona que escojas.

.

-Entonces que así sea —Katsunori ya estaba harto de la actitud infantil de ambos. Si esto seguía así el equipo se iría a pique y entonces no habría forma de ganar ni de participar en este nuevo torneo. Por lo que decidió dar rienda suelta a los caprichos de ambos "niños". —Kagami-kun escogerá a cualquier persona dentro o fuera del equipo para que sea su pareja mientras que tú, Aomine, junto a Kuroko-kun formarán un equipo. Si Kagami-kun gana el encuentro entonces será él quien inicie en los primeros cuartos, de ser tú el vencedor entonces el puesto te será otorgado sin problema, ¿Queda entendido?

.

-Me parece una buena idea. —Exclama el pelirrojo, teniendo muy en claro a quién le pediría ayuda. Esta era una oportunidad perfecta para comenzar a mostrar las mejorías que ambos habían tenido a causa de las prácticas y, también enseñarían a Aomine y Kuroko cuanto habían mejorado. El momento para mostrar que ambos son dignos rivales había llegado y el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a ir por todo para demostrarle a Kuroko que su luz brillaba más que la del moreno.

.

-Será pan comido ¿verdad, Tetsu? —Aomine estaba muy confiando, no sólo tenía la oportunidad de hacer quedar mal a Kagami sino que le demostraría que aun con el pasar del tiempo él seguía siendo una luz más resplandeciente. Era cierto que no sabía trabajar en equipo pero con Kuroko era diferente, hay un lazo que aún no ha desaparecido por completo y que está dispuesto a usar con tal de hacer que Taiga coma el polvo de la derrota. No importaba a que compañero escogiera, nadie podía parar a Kuroko.

.

Aun después de todas las dificultades seguía siendo el sexto jugador fantasma, y nadie podía detenerle una vez que se perdía de vista. Eso, sumado a sus habilidades como prodigio le daban la suficiente seguridad para confiar en que el partido sería suyo. Kuroko sólo observó la interacción, no supo en qué momento esto se había complicado aún más, sin embargo ya no había camino atrás, no podía retroceder, lo hecho, hecho estaba y nadie podría cambiarlo.

.

-Entonces mañana competirán por el primer puesto y espero que después de esto puedan comportarse mejor y ayudar a que el equipo llegue a la victoria. El juego se llevará a cabo en la cancha cerca de Magi Burger a las 10 de la mañana, ¿entendido? —Katsunori vio cómo ambos asentían. El acuerdo estaba hecho, mañana se enfrentarían en un duelo que no sólo decidirá quién juega primero, sino quién es el mejor.


	5. Partido

Bueno, publicando dos en un día, aunque me alegro ya estar al corriente en esta página. Así estará a la par con AY.

El cap. es largo, como se darán cuenta. Espero también sea de su agrado.

 **Erza-san gracias por corregir mis errores para este cap.**

* * *

-¡Estás loco, Kagamicchi! — Exclama un rubio con desconcierto. Había llegado hace un par de horas, agradecido de que sólo estuviera Kagami en el departamento. Entusiasmado le contó todo lo que le pasó, desde la entretenida entrevista hasta su definitiva contratación para trabajar con dicha compañía. El único inconveniente que veía es que el horario de trabajo era cerca de la noche, según su nuevo jefe era para evitar interrumpir tanto sus estudios como sus entrenamientos. No pudo quejarse aunque tampoco era de su completo agrado, pero era trabajo, así que tenía que acoplarse quisiera o no.

.

-Nunca hablé tan en serio en mi vida… bueno… quizá si hable antes de forma seria, pero no estoy seguro… una vez empecé… —Cuando Kise llegó a casa, el pelirrojo se encargó de atenderlo y escuchar cómo le había ido en el trabajo, esperando su turno para hablar. Explicó lo más detallado posible lo que había pasado y de la pequeña apuesta que había elaborado el entrenador de Touou. Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba la ayuda de un miembro de la _Generación Milagrosa_.

.

-¡Céntrate, Kagamicchi! — Pide Kise al ver cómo Kagami empezaba a decir cosas que estaban fuera del tema. Él, de alguna forma, sabía que tenía que haber consecuencias. Tanto su amigo como Aomine no podían estar en una habitación sin pelear al menos una vez, era como ver a dos alfas querer demostrar quién es el que manda más. Sin embargo jamás pensó que ésta sería una de las consecuencias. No podía hacerlo, aún no estaba listo para lo que estaba pidiendo el pelirrojo. — ¿Por qué yo? —Su pregunta sonó con tono cansado, deseoso de que todo esto no estuviera pasando en realidad.

.

-Porque eres el único que entiende cómo me siento. —La respuesta salió de forma automática, sin pensar siquiera. — Además sé que juntos podemos vencerlos. Hemos jugado muchas veces y estoy seguro de que seremos un buen equipo...

.

-No puedo. —Contestó de tajo. La fuerte convicción de Kagami no era suficiente para convencer al rubio. Él aún no se sentía capaz. Ni siquiera podía ver a Aomine fijamente por más de dos segundos sin ponerse nervioso, ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse en todo un partido y más con Kuroko ahí? Prácticamente el partido estaba inclinado al otro lado de la balanza, aun cuando sabía que la debilidad de la _misdirection_ era la duración eso no significaba que pudieran tener ventaja. Con la ayuda de las habilidades de Kuroko, Aomine fácilmente podría anotar un número considerable de puntos para asegurar su victoria. — No puedo, Kagamicchi. Es imposible. —Vio al pelirrojo con pesar, agradecía la confianza que éste le profesaba pero no podía corresponder. Imaginarse jugar contra Aomine de forma tan repentina sólo le provocaban imágenes de una gran muralla que era improbable de escalar. Atrancado en su temor de enfrentarse al moreno era inverosímil que pudiese tener un buen desempeño en la cancha al lado de Kagami.

.

-Kise, quiero ganar. No puedo soportar la idea de que Aomine diga que es mejor jugando al lado de Kuroko. —Confiesa sentándose a su lado, viendo en dirección a la pantalla, meditando, como en raras ocasiones hacía, las palabras que le diría a Kise, debían ser convincentes para que el rubio le diese su apoyo en este importante y significativo partido. —Pero más que eso… quiero que vean de lo que somos capaces, hemos jugado mucho y tú ya has aprendido a…

.

-Eso no es suficiente, Kagamicchi. Tengo miedo. — ¿Por qué el pelirrojo no podía entender? Además él nunca ha podido ganarle a Aomine aun cuando logró imitarlo. Era imposible que pudiera ayudarle a mantener el primer puesto en este raro campeonato; aparte no había pasado mucho tiempo desde su rechazo. ¿Y si hacia enojar más al moreno? Su desprecio ya era suficiente, no quería que le odiara por completo.

.

-¿Quieres seguir viendo su espalda? —Taiga le vio de forma directa, una mirada tan penetrante que hizo a Kise tensarse. Nunca había visto una mirada tan fiera por parte del pelirrojo, al menos no fuera de la cancha. — ¿Cómo planeas demostrar lo que vales si intentas ocultarte cada que lo ves? —Kagami le tomó de los hombros y le dio una leve sacudida. —Kise, te lo voy a repetir, quiero ganar. Vencer al idiota de Aomine para demostrarle a Kuroko que yo valgo más que él. Pero también quiero que vea quien eres realmente, que le demuestres que si te lo propones puedes barrer el suelo con él. ¿Es que has olvidado nuestra promesa?

.

La última pregunta hizo que Kise abriera los ojos llenos de sorpresa. Es cierto. Los dos habían hecho una promesa. Un pacto importante con el cual demostrarían a Kuroko y Aomine que aun con su rechazo podían ser dignos rivales. Entonces, ¿Por qué se negaba a intentar cumplir con aquel juramento? Quizá era por miedo pero Kise sabía que Kagami tenía razón. El temor de perder cualquier pequeñísima esperanza de volver a hablar con Aomine era tan abismal que le hacía dudar de sí mismo y negar su ayuda a la única persona que le tiene una incondicional confianza, ¿Qué clase de amigo es para dejar solo a Kagami con este enredo? No, él no podía permitir que Taiga peleara solo en esto.

.

-Está bien Kagamicchi, voy a ayudarte pero… no te prometo nada, aún siento que no puedo ganarle. Además Kurokocchi puede desaparecer en cualquier momento que quiera. —Esa era una clara desventaja que ambos tenían que afrontar en el partido.

.

-Eso no es del todo cierto. —El pecho del pelirrojo se inflaba con cierto orgullo y aquella sonrisa que mostraba en estos momentos le decía a Kise que, de alguna forma, su amigo tenía una estrategia para el juego de mañana.

.

-De acuerdo, _desembucha*_. —Pide Ryôta al notar que Kagami no diría nada más. — ¿Qué tienes en mente?

.

-Nada complicado. —Y con esto dicho comenzó a relatar a Kise lo que tenía planeado y lo que podía hacer. No había mucha desventaja en el juego como el rubio creía. Había ciertas ventajas al estar enamorado y Kagami le demostraría eso a Kuroko en la cancha. No tenía miedo de perder ni tampoco pensaba en una derrota, él apuntaba a una gran victoria y con la ayuda de Kise sabía que la conseguiría. Unidos por una experiencia igual. Trabajando juntos a causa de su amistad vencerían a aquellos dos que causaron cicatrices en su amor sincero.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

-Aomine-kun —Kuroko observaba atento desde una esquina de la cancha, siendo ocultado por la sombra de una de las paredes. Sus ojos azules observaban con detenimiento como el moreno dribleaba y anotaba canastas continuamente. Había decidido ir para hablar sobre una estrategia para el partido de mañana, sin embargo se quedó mudo al verle jugar. Ese no era un estilo muy común en Aomine, si bien eran movimientos agiles y rápido había ira en ellos, cosa muy rara de ver en el moreno.

.

-¿Reunión para estrategias de mañana? — Kiyoshi apareció detrás de Kuroko, con una notoria sonrisa en la cara. Teppei se había dado cuenta del desequilibrio con la pareja estrella de su equipo, además de la tensión que nacía cuando Ryôta y Daiki se juntaban en una sola habitación. El aire desaparecía y el ambiente era sofocante. Pero una rápida mirada le hizo comprender la situación incluso cuando tenía una actitud despistada.

.

-Sí, pero… no me hace caso. —Responde Tetsuya volteando a ver de nuevo al moreno.

.

-No lo hará sino le llamas con fuerza. —Recomienda el castaño todavía sonriendo, aunque en un segundo su rostro se volvió serio. —No sé qué clase de pelea tuvieron tú y Kagami, pero no resolverán nada el alejarse uno del otro. Romper el lazo que tienen puede ser doloroso, no sólo para el equipo, sino para ustedes mismos y en un futuro lo único que harán es arrepentirse. —Kiyoshi no observaba a su _kohai_ , su vista permanecía atento a los movimientos de Daiki. Impresionante. Era la única forma del castaño para expresar su asombro al ver aquellas agiles jugadas. —Huir de los problemas no resuelve nada. Enfrentarlos es de valientes. Y no me lo tomes a mal, pero quien más se aleja de todo eso, eres tú, Kuroko. Si pusieras real atención en Kagami notarías que lo último que quiere es que te alejes. —Con esto dicho palmeó la cabeza de Tetsuya en forma de despedida. Se retiró con pasos lentos y perezosos, dejando a Kuroko demasiado desconcertado, no sabiendo cómo interpretar las palabras dichas por Kiyoshi.

.

- _Se equivoca, senpai._ —Kuroko sabía que las intenciones del castaño eran buenas sin embargo él ya había observado y lo único que entendía es que Kagami ya no era para él. Su fría indiferencia mató cualquier posibilidad con el pelirrojo y ahora lo único que le quedaba era pagar con creces su imprudencia.

.

-¿Tetsu? —Aomine detuvo su juego al notar ligeramente la presencia lejana de Kuroko. Aún se sorprendía de como el chico pasaba desapercibido. Le hacía honor al título del _sexto hombre fantasma_. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

.

-Vine para hablar de lo de mañana. —Contestó con voz estoica, observando impasible a la sudada figura del moreno. Si bien en el pasado aquella silueta se le hacía atrayente ahora que volvía a verla de cerca notó que toda la atracción y excitación que la vista le provocaba en el pasado se había esfumado. Ni un cosquilleo, ni un pequeño calor en la parte baja de su cuerpo surgieron al ver a Aomine. Ya no había ningún sentimiento hacia el moreno. Se sintió aliviado sin siquiera notarlo.

.

-No hay nada de qué hablar. Mañana ganaremos fácilmente. No importa a quien elija el idiota de Kagami, venceremos sin ningún esfuerzo. —Su calma se fue al caño cuando Kuroko le recordó lo del partido de mañana. Aún no podía creer que había perdido los estribos. Si bien era impulsivo, en la mayoría de las ocasiones podía meditar la situación y actuar acorde a sus opciones. Quizá era un idiota en los estudios, o más bien flojo para poner empeño en las materias, pero en lo que se refería a escoger sus peleas era muy meticuloso, casi calculador. Así que todavía le costaba llegar a una respuesta respecto a su actitud de la mañana hacia Kagami.

.

Era claro que su enojo explotaba cuando veía al pelirrojo, el problema es que no sabía el "porqué" de ello. Ya lo había reconocido con anterioridad, le respetaba por haberle vencido, sin embargo esa derrota no era suficiente pretexto como para que se llenara de deseos de partirle la cara, de golpearlo hasta el cansancio y de que aprendiera de que no debía meterse con lo que era suyo. Sí, Kagami tenía algo suyo. Pero ¿Qué era? ¿Qué fue lo que le quitó? ¿Qué es tan importante como para que Aomine Daiki llegara al punto de querer matar al pelirrojo a golpes? Cada pregunta hecha era contestada con una imagen, una simple y desconcertante, y esa era la figura de Kise Ryôta.

.

-Kagami-kun te venció una vez. —Le recuerda Kuroko, llenándose de ira por la subestimación que Aomine mostraba hacia el pelirrojo.

.

-Pero fue porque tú estabas con él, sino fuera por ti no lo hubiese hecho. —Respondió Aomine en un gruñido, dando un paso hacia delante de forma intimidatoria pero Kuroko no retrocedió. —Ahora estás conmigo y eso nos garantiza que él no va a ganar. En otras ocasiones le he ganado en un _one on one_.

.

-Sólo has jugado una vez un _one on one_ con Kagami-kun. —Le recuerda. No entendía por qué la actitud del moreno. Se supone que debería estar emocionado por un partido en el que sabía que la victoria no estaba decidida, pero no. Estaba actuando más engreído que de costumbre, muy confiado. Él tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, debían tener una estrategia.

.

-No importa. Si él me bloquea tú anotas. Nadie que el escoja como compañero podrá bloquearte. —De eso estaba seguro, aun cuando fueran sus compañeros sólo bastaba con que se olvidaran de Kuroko un sólo segundo para que este desapareciera y tomara ventaja.

.

-Y yo te recuerdo que el efecto de mi técnica no durará mucho. Es imposible extenderlo en todo el partido. —Ahora se arrepentía de haber perdido el control en el departamento de Taiga, hacer equipo con Aomine no fue una buena elección. Estaba más que claro que el moreno no se estaba tomando esto en serio. De seguir así las probabilidades de ganar mañana serían nulas, aunque Daiki dijera lo contrario.

.

-Durará lo suficiente como para marcar una gran ventaja. Además puedo entrar a la zona. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. —Con esto dicho Aomine le dio la espalda a Kuroko, estaba listo para una nueva ronda de canastas y dribles para despejar su mente, en esta ocasión sí necesitaba dormir. Cada gota de su energía la utilizaría para vencer a Kagami y dejarle tumbado en el piso, arrodillado ante él.

.

Sabiendo que la discusión se había terminado, Kuroko dio media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse a su casa, no entendía por qué Aomine insistía no sólo en masacrar a Kagami en la cancha sino en demostrarle que era mejor que él. Una competencia sin sentido, al menos para Kuroko.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

-Ya veo, con que eso pasó. —Kasamatsu tenía una expresión preocupada al escuchar lo que sucedería mañana. Esperaba que Kagami no sufriera de alguna forma, quizá el pelirrojo no era de su equipo pero le tenía aprecio por haber ayudado a su _kohai_. — Pero no deberías preocuparte, posiblemente esto es lo que se necesite para limar las asperezas. —Comenta intentando sonar convincente mientras se inclinaba para dar un corto beso en la sien de su pareja.

.

-Eso espero. Es que… hubieras visto a Aomine. —Expresa Izuki mientras volteaba el rostro para ver a Yukio. —Tenía una expresión muy aterradora. Como si quisiera matar a Kagami. —Ambos se encontraban sentados en un largo sillón de la pequeña sala del departamento de Kasamatsu. Estaban viendo una película, una a la que no le ponían realmente atención. Izuki en algún momento había recargado su cabeza en el hombro de Kasamatsu y esté le había abrazado por los hombros para mantenerle pegado a él.

.

Al ser próximamente un estudiante universitario, los padres de Yukio le dieron la autorización y el apoyo para que comenzara a vivir solo. Una gran ventaja para el pelinegro, porque ahora podía convivir por períodos más largos con Shun. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente cómo llegaron a este punto, sólo se vieron unas cuantas veces en donde platicaron largamente y, en otras pocas, jugaron hasta el cansancio en una de las canchas de básquet. Y comenzó a hacerse una rutina encontrarse por _"casualidad"_ tres veces por semana para hablar y jugar.

.

En uno de esos juegos chocaron, sin tener en claro cómo pero no les molesta recordarlo, porque fue en ese choque donde Shun terminó arriba de Yukio, donde sus rostros estuvieron demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Kasamatsu sólo supo que una de sus manos acarició una de las mejillas de Izuki mientras le atraía a él de forma lenta hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Fueron roces tímidos que poco a poco se convirtieron en un inseguro beso pero luego se hizo más firme y apasionado. No se separaron hasta que sus pulmones les recordaron que necesitaban oxígeno.

.

Después de eso todo siguió normal, se seguían encontrando, seguían jugando pero ahora incluso se escondían tras los árboles para poder besarse y tocarse con más libertad, fuera de la vista de los demás. Fue una relación que empezó de la nada, sin necesidad de palabras. Lo único incómodo, al menos para Kasamatsu, era el esconder esto a los demás. No es que fuera muy expresivo pero al menos quería tomar la mano de Shun cuando salían a algún lado, darle un abrazo o un simple beso en los labios, pero Izuki no lo permitía, mostraba miedo al _"que dirán"_ de los demás, por eso Kasamatsu esperaba con paciencia, ayudándole a disipar todos esos miedos para que en un futuro pudiesen ser una pareja sin miedos de demostrar lo que sentían ante los demás.

.

-Tú confía, además no creo que las cosas puedan empeorar. —No había forma alguna de que eso pasara, ¿Qué podía ser peor que un moreno con exceso de soberbia? Nada, de eso Kasamatsu estaba seguro.

.

-¿Irás mañana a ver el partido? —Shun se sonrojó tenuemente al sentir como la mano de Kasamatsu descendía lentamente hasta colarse bajo su playera, ahora sentía aquel suave toque de las yemas de los dedos en su piel. Normalmente Kasamatsu era tranquilo y de caricias breves, sin embargo había ocasiones en las que decidía tocar a diestra y siniestra, recorriendo el cuerpo de Izuki, preferentemente desnudo.

.

-¿Quieres que vaya? —Para Kasamatsu no había inconveniente pero lo que menos quería hacer era incomodar a Izuki, una cosa era ayudarle a disipar sus temores de forma continua y otra muy distinta a presionarle para que le reconozca como su pareja ante los demás, sabiendo que esto sólo repercutiría a su relación.

.

-¿No quieres? —Shun posó su mano sobre la de Kasamatsu, en un débil intento de detenerle. Su agarre carecía de fuerza y de la intención de pararle. A pesar de lo que muchos dijeran y vieran, Izuki conocía mejor a Kasamatsu, si bien era exigente y gruñón con su equipo fuera de esa responsabilidad era una persona completamente diferente. Caballeroso y atento era lo que podía definirle mejor. No era de aquellos que a cada rato expresaban sus sentimientos o hacían cosas _cursis_ como cualquier enamorado, pero cuando realmente quería ser lindo con Izuki, lo lograba a grandes escalas.

.

-Me importa más lo que tú quieres. —Contrarrestó el pelinegro, su mano subía lentamente por el vientre, delineando cada musculo, provocándole cosquilleo a su acompañante.

.

-Y yo quiero saber si quieres ir. —Izuki se mordió el labio inferior cuando por fin los dedos alcanzaron su pezón izquierdo. Comenzó a esforzarse para no distraerse y, de forma firme, detener el avance de Kasamatsu, esta conversación era importante.

.

-Quiero ir, me gustaría ver el resultado y pasar más tiempo contigo. —Respondió Yukio sin desviar la mirada, centrándose en el rostro de Izuki, quería demostrarle que era sincero con su respuesta. —Pero no quiero incomodarte. —Agrega después de unos segundos. Izuki sonrió tenuemente, moviéndose hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre el pelinegro.

.

-Gracias. —Shun sabía que la prudencia de Kasamatsu se debía a su cobardía y no sabía la causa porque su equipo ya demostró que no tenía inconveniente con las parejas del mismo sexo, Kagami y Kise eran un buen ejemplo. Nadie de Seirin criticó a Kagami por sus preferencias así que no sabía que lo detenía a él. Más a su favor, aún no podía entender por qué el pelinegro no lo dejaba y se iba con una persona más _abierta de mente_ con la que pudiera salir, sino que se quedaba con él, le consentía cada capricho posible y le cuidaba como si fuera alguien realmente importante. —Hoy puedo quedarme toda la noche. — Susurró Izuki en el oído, sonriendo al sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Yukio, le encantaba saber que podía causar reacciones inimaginables en el cuerpo de un serio y responsable Kasamatsu. Y era en estos momentos donde no le importaba si actuaba muy caprichoso con su pareja o si estaba tentando demasiado la paciencia del mismo, Kasamatsu era suyo y no iba a dejar que nadie lo alejara de su lado.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Ya era de madrugada y ella se negaba a cerrar los ojos hasta que todo estuviera listo. Los análisis y resultados que estaba obteniendo le tenían lo bastante preocupada como para pensar en ir a la cama y dormir. Su deber como manager del equipo Touou y, por el momento, del equipo Seirin es eliminar cualquier percance y problema que pueda perjudicar la estabilidad del nuevo equipo y la convivencia de los jugadores. Lamentablemente su intuición le decía que el partido no iba a acabar como su amigo deseaba si Kagami escogía a Kise como su compañero.

.

Satsuki hizo muchos análisis rápidos, utilizando a los compañeros de equipo del pelirrojo e incluso a los de Touou pero en todos ellos la victoria se aseguraba para Aomine, ya que si bien el equipo Touou podía dar batalla ninguno estaba al nivel de su amigo, Kagami y Kuroko. Más si los dos primeros estaban jugando juntos. Cada que pensaba en ello Momoi sonreía de una forma seca, _es irónico_ , pensaba. Siempre anheló ver a Aomine y Kuroko jugar juntos de nuevo, que volvieran a ser un equipo, que su amistad resurgiera de aquellas cenizas que dejó un fuego de llamas llenas de soberbia, confusiones y narcicismo desmesurado pero no así. Esta forma de _resurgir_ estaba mal.

.

En fin, su intuición le decía que la persona a la que Kagami escogería antes que a cualquiera del equipo sería Kise, no por ser de la _Generación Milagrosa_ , sino por ser en este momento su amigo más cercano. Ella ya había observado a esos dos convivir y sabía que su amistad aún reciente era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Kagami, con mucha confianza, le pidiera ayuda para esta situación. Si el rubio aceptaba o no era algo que ella no podía asegurar, ni siquiera estaba segura de que Kise estuviera realmente listo para enfrentar a Aomine.

.

El muy idiota de su amigo podía ser mortal con sus palabras sin esfuerzo, podía causar un daño en los demás sin darse cuenta. A veces quería golpearlo hasta hacerle sangrar la cabeza con la esperanza que con la pérdida de sangre pudiera hacer reaccionar a su cerebro y le hiciera entender que debía ser más sutil con sus palabras. Aunque eso obviamente era como pedir un milagro, Daiki era una persona orgullosa, sí, pero también muy sincera, decía lo que pensaba sin temer a que los demás le juzgasen por ello. Rara vez, ha dicho una mentira. Desde que lo conoce Satsuki nunca le ha oído decir una sola mentira, aunque en estos momentos…

.

-Te mientes a ti mismo, estúpido _ganguro_. —Refutó Momoi cerrando sus cuadernos, tenía que dormir un rato. No le quedaba nada por hacer más que observar el partido de mañana.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Kise estaba nervioso, sino hubiese sido por unas pastillas para dormir no hubiera descansado y estuviera en las mismas condiciones que Kagami. El pelirrojo estaba calentando, esperando el momento en el que llegaran sus rivales e iniciara el juego, sin embargo sus ojos rojos y notorias ojeras a causa de un gran desvelo desentonaban en su actitud ansiosa. El rubio no sabía que antes de un partido la emoción evitaba que Taiga durmiera siquiera una hora y ahora estaba viendo las consecuencias de esto. No es que su amigo mostrara poco entusiasmo pero si cabeceaba en ocasiones a causa del cansancio.

.

-Kagamicchi, ven y siéntate un rato. —Kise suspiró con pesar, ya estaba lo bastante nervioso ahora como para añadir el hecho de que su amigo se durmiera en pleno partido. No quería pensarlo, pero comenzaba a dudar de que hubiera siquiera una pequeña posibilidad de obtener la victoria.

.

-Estoy bien, Kise. No es la primera vez que me desvelo a causa de un partido. Cuando llegue el momento el cansancio se irá solo para poder comenzar a jugar. —Promete con una sonrisa, arrojando el balón para intentar una canasta sin embargo pego en la orilla del aro y cayó al suelo, haciendo que el pelirrojo gruñera. No importaba cuántas veces lo intentara pero sin la _zona_ anotar canastas con valor de tres puntos le era casi imposible.

.

-¡Pero Kagamicchi, tienes la apariencia de un zombi desvelado! —Refuta el rubio incorporándose y dirigiéndose hacia el balón, botándolo mientras se acercaba a la canasta para hacer una sencilla bandeja.

.

-¿Zombi? —Repite Taiga mientras lo ve anotar. —Te preocupas demasiado.

.

-Tú estás muy relajado. —Acusa Ryôta, esto era serio, al menos hasta donde llegó a comprender la noche anterior entonces ¿Por qué Kagami se comportaba como si fuera otro partido más? ¿No se supone que en este juego demostrarían su valía?

.

-Si me preocupo, ¿ganaré el partido? —La pregunta hecha por el pelirrojo distrajo unos segundos al rubio, siendo aprovechada la oportunidad para que Taiga lograse quitarle el balón y alejarse un poco de la canasta, retando a Kise a un _one on one_.

.

-¿Qué quieres decir? —Todavía frunciendo el ceño Kise va acercándose a Kagami para ponerse frente a él y bloquearle.

.

-Que no hay que pensar tan a futuro, la vida siempre debe vivirse en el presente. Disfrutar cada minuto de ella aunque haya malas experiencias. — Contesta con una sonrisa. —Es lo que mi mamá siempre me decía. Sé que tenemos una promesa que cumplir pero Kise… ¿no te emociona que vamos a tener un gran partido? —Enfrentar a Aomine y Kuroko era un reto, un duelo en el deporte que más le gustaba así que ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo al mismo tiempo que le dan una paliza a sus rivales?

.

-Eres un adicto al básquet, Kagamicchi. —Acusa Ryôta riendo, relajando su cuerpo para comenzar a jugar. Era cierto, hace mucho que le había dicho a Kuroko que se estaba dejando llevar por el básquet y a diferencia de muchos deportes que jugó hace tiempo, éste le encantaba, disfrutaba convivir con sus compañeros e incluso con su habilidad para copiar todavía tenía mucho que aprender. Amaba el básquet, así de sencillo.

.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen? —Jugaron poco, sólo lo suficiente para calentar más su cuerpo antes de sentarse y recobrar energía. Las preocupaciones se habían ido con aquel enfrentamiento. Kagami se estiró mientras daba un gran bostezo.

.

-Deben llegar en cualquier momento. —Responde el rubio, quien rebuscaba de forma insistente en su mochila. —Sé que lo tengo por aquí. —Refunfuña al no encontrar el objeto que deseaba.

.

-¿Eh? —Kagami lo volteó a ver de forma distraída y acercó su rostro para observar mejor que era lo que el rubio quería.

.

-¡Aquí esta! —Ryôta se volteó con expresión de triunfo hacia Taiga. Tan concentrado había estado en buscar el pequeño recipiente que no se dio cuenta de la cercanía del otro, así que cuando sus labios estaban a casi nada de rozarse se quedaron completamente quietos, estupefactos.

.

-¡No! —Gritó Kagami dándole un coscorrón a Kise, de alguna forma había recordado el beso que se dieron y, en un desesperado movimiento para evitar que eso volviese a repetirse, decidió alejar a Kise.

.

-¿¡Por qué me pegaste!? —Exigió saber el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza. — ¡Yo no iba a hacer nada! —En su mente ni siquiera sopesó la idea de repetir el beso de la otra vez.

.

-Era mejor prevenir. —Contestó Taiga mientras intentaba bajar el calor de sus rojas mejillas.

.

-La culpa fue tuya, Kagamicchi. No debiste acercarte de esa forma. —Ahora Ryôta comenzaba a hacer sus pucheros, indignado por la reacción del otro a causa de su extrema cercanía.

.

-¡Sólo quería ver qué estabas buscando! —Contesta de forma exasperada.

.

-Esto. —Responde mostrando un pequeño frasco transparente que mostraba un pequeño gotero en su interior. —Es un remedio natural para quitar los ojos rojos. Yo lo uso de vez en cuando a causa de mi trabajo. —Expresa con orgullo. —Puedo echarte unas gotas y no se notara que no dormiste en toda la noche.

.

-¿No es peligroso? —El pelirrojo miraba aquel frasquito con desconfianza. No se veía extraño, es más, tenía la apariencia de solo contener agua.

.

-Para nada, ¿Qué parte de que lo uso para mi trabajo no entendiste? —Pregunta frunciendo el ceño, temiendo que la falta de sueño estuviera causando más distracción en la mente del pelirrojo de la normal.

.

-Está bien. —Kagami permitió que Kise "llenara" sus ojos con esa cosa extraña. Al principio sintió un pequeño escozor pero desapareció casi después de unos diez segundos.

.

-Mantén los ojos cerrados. —Recomendó Kise mientras observaba la entrada a la cancha, el equipo de Seirin hizo su aparición junto con los de Touou, y hasta el final del grupo venían Aomine y Kuroko. El cuerpo del rubio no pudo evitar temblar, los nervios habían regresado y el miedo comenzaba a invadirle. Los ojos azules del moreno le taladraban hasta la más pequeña fibra de su ser, había una fiereza incontenible en aquellas orbes.

.

-¿Ya puedo abrirlos? —Pregunto Kagami con cierto desespero, logrando que Kise rompiera contacto con Aomine para voltear a ver al pelirrojo.

.

-Sí, pero hazlo lento. —Piden intentando concentrarse, recordar la conversación que había tenido antes con Kagami para poder tranquilizarse. Pero el peso de aquella mirada aún la sentía en su espalda y le incomodaba en demasía.

.

Aomine y Kuroko habían llegado desde hace unos minutos, antes que el resto de los equipos, sólo para observar como Kise y Kagami estaban a punto de besarse, aunque no sabían por qué no lo habían hecho. Incluso así no pudieron evitar sentir un lacerante burbujear en su estómago, era como si alguien atacara sus entrañas. Kuroko sabía qué era ese sentimiento y le estaba causando desagrado, todo lo contrario a Aomine que aun cuando ya conocía la sensación de experiencias previas que, curiosamente, siempre involucraban al par al que estaban observando, no sabía cómo llamar a ese sentimiento pero sabía quiénes lo provocaban y eso era un avance, ¿no?

.

-Veo que han llegado. —Kagami parpadeaba constantemente para que sus ojos volvieran a acostumbrarse a la luz y que el pequeño escozor que sintió al caer aquellas gotas en sus orbes desapareciera. —No creo que _Ahomine_ esperara que te eligiera a ti como mi compañero. —Comenta con cierta sorna, sonriéndole de forma petulante al moreno, quien sólo frunció más el ceño y mostro una expresión de enojo.

.

-Está muy enojado. —Expresa con cierto nerviosismo el rubio, quien frotaba sus manos constantemente como si estas estuvieran congeladas y necesitaba darles calor. Las dudas comenzaron a invadirle con más insistencia. Queriendo despejarlas cerró los ojos para pensar en otras cosas, incluso se centró en la estrategia que Kagami y él habían elaborado, con el único fin de evitar que el miedo tomara posesión completa de su cuerpo y echara a perder la convicción con la que había llegado para jugar este partido.

.

-Claro que lo está, sabe que juntos podemos patearle el trasero. —Con una gran sonrisa a causa de la emoción que comenzaba a embargarle, Kagami abrazó por los hombros a Kise y le atrajo a su cuerpo para frotarle la cabeza de forma amistosa, despeinando y alborotando más esa cabellera rubia.

.

-¡Kagamicchi! —Kise se quejó de forma infantil, su peinado había quedado arruinado, pero el ánimo del pelirrojo era contagioso así que no tardó mucho en responder a la sonrisa que Kagami le proporcionaba, casi se había olvidado de un detalle esencial, no estaba solo. Tenía al pelirrojo, quien se había convertido en su apoyo desde el principio.

.

-Anda, vamos a hablar con los entrenadores. —Expresa de forma tranquila mientras se levanta y estira su cuerpo, para luego comenzar a caminar al otro lado de la cancha seguido casi de forma inmediata por Kise.

.

-Llegaste temprano, Kagami. —Hyûga ya no se sorprendía de nada, o más bien decidió que ya no debía de sorprenderse por nada de lo que el pelirrojo hiciera, estaba más que claro que entre más se sorprendiera más desfigurada podría quedar su cara.

.

-Sí, Kise y yo decidimos comenzar a calentar antes del partido. —Responde con naturalidad, procurando que el rubio permaneciera a su lado, lo que menos quería en estos momentos es que Aomine se le acercara y causara que las dudas de su amigo volvieran a atacarlo de nuevo. Le necesitaba centrado en el partido.

.

-Entonces he de suponer, con obviedad, que has escogido a Kise Ryôta para este encuentro. — Katsunori comenzó a ver esto con más interés. Kagami fue quien venció a todos los miembros de la _Generación de los Milagros_ –con ayuda de Kuroko–, sin embargo ahora se había aliado a uno para este partido, donde los rivales eran, irónicamente, Aomine Daiki, el As de aquella monstruosa generación y Kuroko, la sombra que ayudó a Kagami a vencerlos.

.

-Me decepcionas, Kagami. —Espeta Aomine acercándose al pelirrojo. —Tú hablando de trabajo en equipo y para este partido decides contar con alguien que no está en tu preparatoria. ¿Dónde está la confianza en tus compañeros si eliges a _este_ en vez de a uno de ellos? —El veneno que salía de su boca era incontrolable, más al reparar que Kise estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Kagami a quedarse con el primer puesto.

.

-Yo confío en mi equipo. En cada uno de ellos, pero Kise tiene algo que demostrar a un idiota como tú, y si yo puedo darle esa oportunidad entonces lo haré. — Rojo y azul chocaron en una feroz batalla de dominio, uno cegado por la ira y otro lleno de resolución. —Pero si tienes miedo de que haga equipo con él y pueda vencerlos entonces… adelante, exprésalo. Estás en todo tu derecho. —Kise se vio forzado a morderse el interior de la mejilla para callar una risita que amenazaba con salir de sus labios. Kagami estaba jugando con fuego pero eso no le preocupaba, la confianza que tenía hacía su persona era lo que le estaba manteniendo firme en su lugar, sin mostrar indicios de querer retroceder y huir cuanto antes de aquel lugar.

.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Cuando Aomine reparo en un pequeño sonido que salía de la boca de Kise, se dio cuenta de que estaba riéndose. Humillado como se sentía en estos momentos no iba a permitir que el rubio olvidara con quien estaba tratando, él era Aomine Daiki, el jugador más fuerte de la _Generación Milagrosa_.

.

-Nada. —Contestó de forma automática el rubio, intentando desviar su mirada de la expresión enfurecida de Aomine, pero de alguna forma su mirada se vio anclada a la contraria y por más que peleaba no podía romper aquella conexión. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez y sentía que sus mejillas pronto se teñirían de un color rojo debido a aquella intensa mirada aun cuando esta expresaba furia.

.

-Deja de amenazar a mi _kohai_ , Aomine Daiki. —La voz de Kasamatsu resonó en el lugar a causa del tenso silencio que se había creado. De alguna forma todos comenzaban a entender que cuando Aomine y Taiga se encuentran el ambiente se vuelve agresivo pero cuando aparece el rubio en la ecuación todo se torna tenso, así que guardan silencio, temiendo a las consecuencias que traería el romperlo de forma abrupta.

.

-¿Senpai? —Kise parpadeó sorprendido cuando vio a Kasamatsu acercarse a su persona. Sus ojos azules, fríos y severos no mostraban temor alguno ante las amenazadoras miradas del moreno. A Yukio nunca le ha importado si es más pequeño o menos robusto que sus contrincantes, siempre los enfrenta sin miedo. — ¿Qué hace aquí?

.

-Me enteré del partido y tuve una corazonada. Así que vine a echar un vistazo. —Contestó de manera contundente esperando que Ryôta dejara de indagar en el tema más de lo que podía contestar el pelinegro.

.

-¿Corazonada? —Repitió Kagami, ignorando por completo a Daiki y centrándose en Kasamatsu, sinceramente no lo esperaba por aquí.

.

-Sí, han jugado mucho en estas canchas, así que supuse que si ibas a escoger a un compañero sería alguien que pudiese acoplarse rápido a tu forma de juego y que también pueda afrontar la velocidad de Aomine, sin ofender a los de Seirin… pero el único que cuenta con esas capacidades es Kise.

.

-¡Senpai! —Conmovido por lo dicho, Ryôta se abalanzó contra Kasamatsu para abrazarlo efusivamente, siendo arrojado casi al siguiente segundo por una potente patada del pelinegro, ya que este era algo reservado para las "muestras efusivas de cariño" del rubio.

.

-¡Aléjate de mí! —Le ordenó enojado. Cada abrazo de Kise significaba un potente ahorcamiento, por ello Yukio siempre le mandaba lejos como un reflejo de auto preservación.

.

-¡Senpai es muy cruel! —Lloriqueó el rubio buscando refugio tras la espalda de Kagami, quien sólo suspiró con cansancio, demostrando que no era la primera vez que contemplaba una escena como esta entre Kise y Kasamatsu. Si bien no ha convivido demasiado con el capitán de Kaijô, sabe lo suficiente como para entender la dinámica que hay entre él y el rubio.

.

-Mejor pon atención a las instrucciones de juego. —Ordena Kasamatsu dando por concluida la infantil discusión. Dejando a un Aomine muy enojado por ser ignorado.

.

-Gracias, Kasamatsu-kun. —Harasawa se aproximó a los jugadores. — Después de irnos, Aida-san y yo concordamos en que debemos disminuir el partido a sólo veinte minutos. Debido a que Kuroko-kun aún no puede jugar en un partido completo sin perder la efectividad de su habilidad. Por lo que reducir el juego se nos hace lo más justo.

.

-No pueden hacer eso. —Espeta Aomine en un gruñido. —Habíamos quedado que era un juego con todos sus malditos minutos. Tetsu puede soportar además yo estoy aquí, estos dos ni siquiera notaran que Tetsu está cansado. — Era evidente que la ira le cegaba ya que estaba diciendo demasiadas tonterías, desde el punto de vista de Kagami.

.

-Por una maldita vez en tu vida has caso. —Ordena Satsuki poniéndose enfrente de Aomine. Estaba cansándose de la actitud tan arrogante que tenía su amigo. Kuroko sólo observaba, no mostraba indicios de decir algo aun sabiendo que todo esto estaba haciéndose gracias a su causa. — ¿¡Por qué tienes que arrastrar a Tetsu-kun en tus estupideces!? —Exigió saber. — ¿No te importa que se desmaye en el tercer cuarto? ¡Te he dicho que aprendas a pensar en los demás antes que en ti, estúpido _ganguro_!

.

Aomine guardó silencio, nunca había visto a su amiga tan enojada, si bien controló el tono de su voz sus ojos rosados mostraban la ira de sus palabras. Ella era la fiel _novia_ de Kuroko Tetsuya e iba a protegerlo, principalmente de las idioteces que estaba cometiendo el moreno a causa de sus sentimientos confusos.

.

-Tetsu, ¿verdad que está bien que juegues todo el partido? —Si Kuroko no objeta nada entonces nadie se opondría a un juego completo y eso era lo que quería, deseaba tiempo para poder jugar con sus "presas" y demostrarles quien era el mejor de los tres. Sin embargo el mencionado no dijo nada, estaba meditando su respuesta, si bien quería jugar todo un partido sabía que exigirse demasiado no era algo bueno.

.

-¡Basta! —Los ojos de Kagami resplandecían a causa de la ira, con movimientos rápidos se acercó a Aomine y le tomó del cuello de la playera para jalarle bruscamente con la intención de que sus rostros chocaran. —Más te vale parar con esa actitud de mierda, porque no voy a permitir que le sobre-exijas a Kuroko sólo por tu arrogancia. —Le zarandeó un par de veces con la intención de despejarle la hueca cabeza. — Se jugarán veinte minutos, tómalo o que todo termine aquí. Sin un maldito bote de balón, porque de una vez te advierto que voy a destrozar tu cara si haces daño a MI sombra y eso incluye que le lleves fuera de sus límites.

.

Los ojos de Kuroko se abrieron en desmesura ante la amenaza de Kagami hacía el moreno, de alguna forma no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. El pelirrojo había salido en su defensa aun cuando él aún no estaba seguro de si parar a Aomine o no ya que, como lo vio en la tarde de ayer, éste sólo pensaba jugar a su manera sin reparar en que la dinámica principal era demostrar que podían trabajar como un equipo nuevamente. Los demás espectadores mantuvieron la mirada fija en Kagami, si bien la mayoría lo ha visto enojado –cosa que es muy fácil de conseguir–; nadie le había visto con aquella expresión en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de promesa, asegurando que no estaba sólo alardeando sino que era capaz de llegar a los golpes sólo por defender a su compañero.

.

-Entonces está decidido, veinte minutos serán más que suficientes. —Sorprendido de que Aomine no dijera nada, Katsunori decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para dar por cerrada la discusión y así poder empezar el partido que, lejos de dar una solución a los problemas, estaba causando más alboroto del que hubo ayer.

.

- _Gracias, Kagami-kun_. —Momoi sonrió cuando vio al pelirrojo soltar a Aomine para irse a lado de Kise, quien sólo sonreía con orgullo por la reacción que había tenido Kagami. Ya que temía que la terquedad de Aomine hubiese logrado obligar a Kuroko a aceptar jugar todo el partido y, en consecuencia, provocarle alguna lesión.

.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Kise? —Satsuki desvió su atención a Kasamatsu justo cuando le oyó preguntar aquello al rubio. Estaba preocupada de que, según sus predicciones, Ryôta saliera aún más dañado que beneficiado en este partido.

.

-Lo estoy. —Fue la respuesta de Kise sin embargo al notar como Yukio arqueaba la ceja, Momoi logró comprender que el capitán de Kaijô no estaba muy seguro de la respuesta. Quizá el rubio aun sentía nervios y la actitud con la que andaba el moreno estos aumentaban aún más pero había hecho una promesa que pensaba cumplir y tenía que enfrentar sus miedos, Kagami tenía razón en que no podía solucionar nada si huía de todo, principalmente de los enfrentamientos con Aomine. Inhaló y exhaló de forma lenta y larga, empezando a relajar el cuerpo. Era hora del juego.

.

-Se jugaran diez minutos antes de parar el partido para que tomen un respiro de cinco minutos y luego volverán a jugar los diez minutos que restan. El equipo que anote más puntos es el ganador. ¿Queda alguna duda? —Pregunta Riko con una amenazante mirada. Estaba frustrada porque en las ocasiones donde debió poner orden se quedó petrificada, pero estaba decidida a no volver a repetir el mismo error, si uno de los jugadores mostraba la más mínima indisciplina le haría una de sus letales llaves de lucha hasta que aprendiera a respetar a sus mayores.

.

-No. —Contestaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, temerosos de las llamas de ira que envolvían a la chica.

.

-Bien, entonces los que van a saltar al centro. —Ordena mientras se acerca con el balón. Esperando a que los chicos obedecieran.

.

Era obvio que Aomine sería el escogido para brincar, sin embargo todos se quedaron asombrados cuando vieron que el otro era Kise Ryôta. Siendo que Kagami era muy bueno en el salto todos tenían previsto que tanto el pelirrojo como el moreno serían los que abrirían el partido por lo que ver a Kise en lugar de Taiga les tenía algo desconcertados.

.

- _Más les vale saber lo que están haciendo._ —Kasamatsu se mostraba preocupado, obligar a Kise a enfrentar desde el principio a Aomine se le hacía una jugada arriesgada que podía ser perjudicial si no se controlaban los riesgos.

.

Riko tocó el silbato mientras arrojaba el balón lo más alto que podía. Ambos jugadores brincaron con fuerza para darle alcance y cuando sus manos se arrojaron contra el balón se dio un choque estridente. Tanto Aomine como Kise habían tocado la pelota, ahora empujaban con fuerza para ganarle al otro, siendo Ryôta quien retrocedió al ser superado en fuerza por el moreno. El balón salió disparado en dirección a Kuroko, quien estaba poniéndose en posición para hacer un pase largo, si bien no había trabajo en equipo con Daiki daría lo mejor de sí para ganar este juego.

.

Aomine corrió al otro lado de la cancha cuando aterrizó, preparado para recibir el pase y siendo perseguido por el rubio. Kuroko disparo con fuerza pero el balón fue interceptado por el pelirrojo, que aguantándose el quejido a causa de dolor que le provocó el impacto y aprovechando el aturdimiento del más pequeño lo pasó de largo e hizo una fuerte clavada acompañada de un poderoso grito de guerra. El balón atravesó el aro sin problema, rebotando en el suelo hasta salir de la cancha. Dejando a todos anonadados, Aomine principalmente. Kise suspiró con alivio, el plan estaba saliendo bien hasta el momento, además este sólo era el principio, dudaba que Daiki cayera en la misma trampa dos veces.

.

Riko tardó en silbar para anunciar la validez del punto, asombrada por la estrategia que había sido usada por Kagami y Kise. Una muy buena a su parecer. Alejando a Aomine de Kuroko las posibilidades de que este lograse parar a alguien más alto que él como lo es Kagami era algo prácticamente imposible de hacer. Y conforme empezó a avanzar el juego la tensión en los espectadores fue desapareciendo, olvidándose por completo de las posibilidades de que Aomine atacase de otra forma a Kagami, ahora lo único que importaba era verlos jugar.

.

Kise tuvo razón, la estrategia de alejar a Aomine ya no resultó por segunda ocasión pero no tenía importancia, tanto él como Kagami ya tenían previsto eso así que elaboraron otro tipo de jugadas. Aún estas no estaba siendo muy efectivas, si bien anotaron la primera canasta Aomine anotó otras cuatro con valor de tres puntos en poco tiempo. Dribleaba y corría por casi toda la cancha, enfrentándose a Kise o a Kagami, dependía de quien estaba más cerca y, cuando creía que se habían olvidado por completo de Kuroko le arrojaba el balón con la esperanza de que le mandara un pase que nadie esperaba.

.

-¡Eso no va a pasar! —Kagami corrió con rapidez para bloquear a Kuroko, sus ojos estaban fijos completamente en la pequeña y sorprendida figura.

.

-¿¡Pero qué…!? —Aomine corrió en dirección a Kagami y Kuroko pero fue interceptado por Kise, quien mantenía una mirada fría y calculadora, estaba concentrándose cuanto podía para no pensar en nada que no fuera el partido, porque sabía que si su mente empezaba a divagar entonces estaría completamente perdido.

.

-Te lo dije antes, Kuroko. —La sonrisa llena de orgullo de Kagami obligó a Kuroko a bajar el balón y empezar a buscar una manera de librarse del pelirrojo. —Ya no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti. — Con aquella declaración Tetsuya se vio abrumado por unos cuantos segundos, suficiente tiempo para que el balón se le fuese robado. Aomine chasqueó la lengua en son de molestia, librándose del bloqueo del rubio para ir contra Kagami.

.

Kise tardó en reaccionar a la velocidad que implementó el moreno para esquivarlo así que cuando decidió seguirlo éste ya estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarle además tanto Daiki como Kagami ya habían saltado, el primero para bloquear el tiro del segundo. Esto no estaba bien, el pelirrojo no iba a poder anotar, Aomine podría detenerle o, en el mejor de los casos, desviar el tiro para que el balón fuese fuera.

.

-¡Kagamicchi! —Grito en advertencia provocando que Taiga reaccionara lo suficientemente rápido para lanzar su tiro al tablero y que este rebotara en dirección al rubio, siendo irónicamente el movimiento que utilizaron Kagami y Kuroko para el juego semifinal de la _Winter Cup_. Kise tomó el balón y lo arrojó de forma rápida como sólo Sakurai podía hacerlo, ya que Ryôta era consciente de que Kuroko podía interceptarle si bajaba el balón.

.

El partido iba avanzando de forma lenta. Aomine fácilmente burlaba a Kagami o a Kise cuando los tenía enfrente, lo que molestaba al moreno y aun desconcertaba a Kuroko era el hecho de que Kagami pudiese saber la posición exacta de Tetsuya, bloqueando así los pases y logrando anotar canastas para no quedarse muy atrás.

.

Sólo faltaba un minuto para que acabase la primera mitad y el marcador estaba 24-17, a favor del moreno y Kuroko. No podían permitir que la brecha se abriera aún más, Kise y Kagami intercambiaron miradas y asintieron. Si bien todo el partido el rubio enfrentó en ocasiones a Aomine en ninguna de ellas fue un verdadero _one on one_ , y al parecer el rubio estaba listo para un enfrentamiento final, ya que si lograba pasar al moreno podría anotar una canasta de 3 puntos que les ayudaría a cerrar la brecha aún más. Taiga le lanzó el balón y se dedicó a bloquear a Kuroko, este era un enfrentamiento que su amigo tenía que hacer solo.

.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres hacer una jugada espectacular para el final, Kise? —Pregunta el moreno con sorna, poniéndose frente al rubio, preparado para el enfrentamiento. —Nunca has podido ganarme, por más copias que hagas no puedes ganarle al original.

.

-Eso está por verse, Aominecchi. —Respondió con seguridad el rubio, quizá tenía razón pero en esta ocasión no podía perder, necesitaban anotar, Kagami contaba con él y no iba a decepcionarlo. El silencio perduró por unos segundos que se hacían eternos, todos estaban expectantes al resultado que tendría esta batalla. Si bien Kise no logró ganarle la última vez a Aomine en esta ocasión Ryôta contaba con sus habilidades aún más desarrolladas, podía imitar a cualquier miembro de la _Generación Milagrosa_ al instante y estaba decidido a tomar ventaja de ello.

.

-Eres un mentiroso. — Y con esa declaración por parte de Daiki logró hacer que Kise se adelantara antes de tiempo, distraído por la acusación que el moreno estaba haciendo en su contra. Ryôta se movió rápido pero con la cabeza en otro lado sólo logró que el balón se le fuese arrebatado al siguiente segundo de su jugada. Aomine corrió lo suficiente para acercarse a la canasta contraria y anotar 3 puntos más antes de que Riko sonara su silbato, declarando el final de la primera parte.

.

Daiki no sabía porque había hecho esa declaración al rubio, no quería distraerlo, de eso estaba completamente seguro pero algo en su interior le obligo a decir esas sencillas palabras, una acusación amarga, llena de decepción. Más confundido que tranquilo se dirigió a la banca donde tenía sus cosas, necesitaba despejar su cabeza y tomar demasiada agua, sólo tenía 5 minutos antes de comenzar la otra parte donde se decidiría quien jugaría en primero en el maldito juego de primavera.

.

-Kise. —Kagami se acercó preocupado al rubio, quien no se había movido de su lugar desde que Aomine le quitó el balón.

.

-Lo siento, Kagamicchi, te fallé. —Susurra con la mirada baja, sino se hubiera distraído con esas palabras la brecha se hubiese cerrado en vez de abrirse más. Ahora estaban 10 puntos atrás y todo por las palabras dichas por el moreno.

.

-No pasa nada. —La mano de Kagami se posó en la húmeda cabellera rubia, alterando los cabellos, no le importaba que fuera sudor lo que estaba mojando su mano, Ryôta necesitaba su apoyo y eso era lo que iba a darle. —Vamos, tenemos que hablar de nuestra estrategia. —Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y lo guió a donde estaban sus cosas. Necesitaban pensar en algo nuevo para cambiar el ritmo del partido.

.

-Quizá debiste escoger a otro. —Susurró un deprimido rubio.

.

-¡No digas eso! —Regañó de forma inmediata el pelirrojo, poniéndose frente a Kise para sacudirlo y hacerle reaccionar, pero el otro se estaba adentrando de nuevo en la depresión a causa de la culpa que sentía por haber fallado el último tiro. Kagami no lo pensó, sólo actuó de forma desesperada, esperando que el maldito plan funcionara porque si no iba a tener serios problemas en su mente cuando pensara en las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

.

Ryôta sólo abrió con desmesura los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Kagami chocar con brusquedad contra los suyos, era un beso casto, improvisado y torpe. Y lo principal de todo no sabía por qué Kagami lo estaba besando, su mente desconcertada tardó en reaccionar como era debido sólo cuando sintió a estos moverse fue cuando logró poner sus manos en los hombros del pelirrojo para separarle.

.

-¿¡Qué rayos estás haciendo, Kagamicchi!? —Exige saber un sonrojado rubio que cubría su boca con ambas manos, deseando escuchar la respuesta de Kagami.

.

-Besándote, ¿Qué no es obvio? —Responde un muy avergonzado pelirrojo. No sólo sus mejillas sino que toda su cara y sus orejas estaban rojas, sólo le faltaba sacar humo por los oídos para demostrar su completa vergüenza.

.

-Pero quiero saber ¿por qué? —Insiste Kise aún alterado.

.

-Para que reaccionaras. —Posiblemente no fue la mejor solución pero no se le ocurrió ninguna al momento. — ¿Recuerdas qué fue lo que te dije? Cuando comenzaste a decir que Kuroko era un idiota y tú deseabas a alguien que te quisiera por quien eras y todo eso. —El sonrojo comenzaba a hacerse menos, sólo había un poco alojado en ambos pares de mejillas.

.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. También recuerdo que me cuestioné por qué me enamoré de Aominecchi y ese tipo de cosas… ¡Eso no es lo que estamos tratando aquí! —Grita al comprender como el pelirrojo se estaba yendo por las ramas.

.

-¿Entonces? —Pregunta Kagami mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaba a beber de su botella de agua.

.

-¿Por qué me besaste, Kagamicchi? —Repitió el rubio intentando mantener la calma mientras le imitaba y se sentaba.

.

-Ya te dije que era para que reaccionaras. —El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo al tener que repetir de nuevo su respuesta.

.

-¡Kagamicchi! — Kise azotó fuertemente su pie izquierdo en el suelo, ya comenzaba con sus berrinches y el pelirrojo suspiro.

.

-Tenías la misma expresión de cuando chocamos… la primera vez. —La mirada rojiza expresaba preocupación sincera. Kise era un buen amigo y no quería verle triste, menos por causa de Aomine. —No sé qué te dijo el idiota ese pero no tienes por qué creerte nada de lo que te diga, él no sabe cómo eres realmente y te está subestimando. —Con un gesto de su rostro señala en dirección donde estaba el moreno, quien irradiaba furia pura mientras apretaba su botella. —En la siguiente mitad vas a usarlo. —Declara sin miramientos, causando que el rubio se atragante con el agua.

.

-¿¡Disculpa!? —Después de dejar de toser volteó a ver a Kagami, buscando un indicio de que estuviera bromeando. — ¡Ni hablar! ¡Aún no puedo! —Se negó de forma rotunda.

.

-Sí puedes. Sólo son diez minutos. Puedes hacerlo. —Aseguró Taiga con confianza. —Ya lo has visto muchas veces además de que también lo hemos practicado y lo estás desarrollando muy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Eres bueno y lo sabes. —Su gran mano se posó en el hombro de Kise para darle un apretón en son de apoyo.

.

Por otro lado Aomine estaba hirviendo de ira. No fue su intención voltear en dirección al rubio, sus ojos simplemente se movieron hacia donde estaba pero fue en mal momento. Lo que sus orbes captaron fue el beso corto que le dio Kagami. Fue en ese efímero momento en el que su cuerpo se tensó por completo, tanto que sus articulaciones dolían, incluso podía asegurar que si le golpeaban no sentiría dolor alguno. Su mano apretó con fuerza la botella de agua, al punto de que sus nudillos comenzaban a ponerse blancos. Era definitivo, destrozaría a Kagami y demostraría a Kise que él era mucho mejor.

.

Por otro lado Kuroko dejó a un lado la inexpresión para plasmar incredulidad en su rostro. Su mente había estado abrumada a causa de la declaración del pelirrojo hace unos momentos sin embargo cualquier atisbo de esperanza murió al ver como el pelirrojo se acercaba al rubio para _"robarle"_ un beso. Sintió como su corazón se oprimía, cortándole la respiración, el dolor era tan intenso que le costó mucho trabajo mantener la compostura e incluso decidió mojarse la cara para que nadie notara las pocas lagrimas que se le habían escapado. Saber que Kagami ya no podía ser suyo le dolía y el sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadirle.

.

Riko pitó con fuerza, anunciando fin del descanso y la renovación del juego. Todos los de Seirin estaban completamente rojos hasta las orejas, ya que Aomine y Kuroko no fueron los únicos en ver el "afecto" con el que se estaban tratando los dos "tortolitos". Pero todos quedaron de común acuerdo en que los dejarían estar, ya que si la relación dura entonces habrá más escenas de esas. O eso creían. Todo lo contrario a Kasamatsu, que sólo tenía el ceño fruncido. Si bien estaba al tanto de la amistad de ese par no sabía que tenían una relación más seria. Lo mejor era no sacar especulaciones apresuradas y hablar con los dos una vez todo esto hubiese terminado.

.

Aomine caminó a paso firme al interior de la cancha, sus ojos chispeaban con furor y se centraban en el par que se acercaba. Sin embargo algo llamó su atención, la expresión de Kise estaba completamente cambiada y su forma de caminar sólo resaltaba la relajación en la que se encontraba su cuerpo. Un cosquilleo nació en su vientre y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna, era un aviso de que lo serio estaba por llegar. Decir que no estaba sorprendido sería una gran calumnia, reconocía este sentimiento, era el mismo que apareció una vez que se enfrentó a Kagami por segunda vez, _wild_. Aquel salvajismo que sólo pocos jugadores lograban despertar.

.

-Veo que has aprendido nuevos trucos. —La emoción de enfrentarse al rubio comenzó a mermar la ira que sentía hacia el pelirrojo. A Daiki siempre le emocionaba enfrentarse a adversarios fuertes y sus instintos le dictaban que Kise estaba dispuesto a otorgarle la suficiente diversión como para olvidarse del objetivo principal que tenía este juego.

.

-Los suficientes para vencerte, Aomine... cchi... —Las cejas del moreno se dispararon rápidamente hacia arriba una vez escucho a Kise pronunciar su apellido. Algo estaba mal, sintió un golpe duro en el pecho cuando creyó que aquel "cchi" iba a desaparecer, pero se recuperó de forma inmediata, no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas trivialidades ahora.

.

-Últimos diez minutos. —Anuncia Riko soplando a su silbato y anunciado la reanudación del partido. Kagami y Kise tenían el balón.

.

El pelirrojo de inmediato le lanzo el balón al rubio y se dedicó a marcar a Kuroko; pero no pudo evitar parpadear sorprendido al ver a su sombra. La expresión en sus ojos estaba apagada, no estaba el vivo y serio brillo que acostumbraba ver en esos hermosos trozos de cielo. Es como si fuera un recipiente vacío, ¿qué le había pasado? ¿Qué le había hecho el idiota de Aomine? ¿Es que le rechazó de nuevo? ¿Le habrá lastimado de alguna forma? Si era así no pensaba perdonarlo, no iba a permitir que aquel moreno volviera a causarle daño alguno a Kuroko.

.

- _Relájate, no pienses en nada. Sólo guíate por tu instinto. Deja que tu cuerpo reaccione solo._ —Kise inhaló y exhaló largamente, despejando su mente y centrándose en su objetivo. Recordaba claramente las veces que había jugado con Kagami, las pláticas que tuvieron y las veces que le vio de aquella forma salvaje. Tan relajado y dejándose llevar por sus instintos, fue difícil pero poco a poco aprendió a usarlo aunque no del todo. Había ocasiones en las que la razón ganaba y le hacía dudar de sus movimientos, causando huecos que siempre eran aprovechados por el pelirrojo, pero en esta ocasión no iba a darse ese lujo. Su contrincante era Aomine e iba a demostrarle cuanto había mejorado.

.

Botó el balón un par de veces antes de moverse de forma veloz hacia la izquierda, intentando esquivar el cuerpo del moreno, sin embargo éste reaccionó a tiempo y volvió a bloquearle, Kise dio una media vuelta del lado contrario esperando ser más rápido pero fue inútil, Aomine estaba de nueva cuenta frente a él. Y así la batalla comenzó, entre fintas, corridas y esquivadas los dos se mantenían demasiado cerca, uno deseando pasar y el otro deteniéndole. Ambos mostraban una gran agilidad, como dos animales salvajes danzando para mostrar su poderío.

.

Kagami mantenía un ojo sobre Kuroko, evitando que se moviese para ayudar a Aomine y al mismo tiempo estaba complacido de que Kise se mantuviera a la par con Daiki sin tener que recurrir a las copias. Había sido un entrenamiento muy duro pero Ryôta pronto aprendió lo esencial para el _wild_ , lo único en lo que erraba era en creer en su propia capacidad para dominarlo, aunque era comprensible por el hecho de que su juego está basado principalmente en la copia, tener algo exclusivo podía desequilibrarle un poco.

.

-Pero Aomine está lejos de pararlo. —Kasamatsu sonrió orgulloso, por fin podía ver los frutos de los juegos constantes con el pelirrojo.

.

Daiki podría ser una pantera ágil y veloz que respondía de forma inmediata al ataque de su contrincante pero Kise tenía la esencia de un leopardo, paciente, frío y calculador. Sus ojos se movían atentos a los movimientos del moreno, esperando una oportunidad. Y cuando la vio no dudo en aprovecharla, se movió a la izquierda pero paró al siguiente segundo para ir por la derecha, atravesando la defensa y arrojando el balón para anotar tres puntos y volviendo a cerrar un poco la brecha. Todos, incluyendo a Kise, se quedaron sorprendidos con lo que habían visto. Después de mucho tiempo, luego de largos enfrentamientos por fin había llegado el día en el que Kise logró ganarle a Aomine en el _one on one_.

.

-Ki-chan. —Contra todo pronóstico Momoi quedó anonadada con el desarrollo que mostraba el rubio. Si bien admitía que había mejorado no se imaginaba que lo hubiese hecho a un punto tan alto.

.

-¡Bien! —Kagami sonrió victorioso, quizá aún estaban lejos de empatar pero se alegraba por el rubio. Esperaba que con esto Aomine viera con diferentes ojos a Ryôta.

.

-Nada mal. — Daiki limpió una gota de sudor que tenía en su barbilla con el dorso de la mano, estaba demasiado sorprendido de que Kise le hubiese pasado, incluso podría asegurar que sentía atisbos de orgullo llenándole el pecho y estaba lejos de sentir ira o frustración a causa de esto. Empero todo se rompió cuando decidió entrar en la zona, sabiendo que tendría clara ventaja, pero sorprendiéndose cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta no se abría a su voluntad como las otras veces que lo había hecho. — ¿Pero qué rayos…? —No entendía, ¿Por qué no podía entrar a la zona?

.

-¡Aomine-kun! —El grito de Kuroko le sacó de su ensimismamiento, viendo como la pelota se dirigía hacia él. La tomó sin esfuerzo y corrió hacia la canasta, siendo interceptado por el pelirrojo. La ira bulló de nuevo en su interior.

.

-¡Quítate de mi camino! —Su velocidad y ritmo aumentaron bruscamente, pasando sin esfuerzo a Taiga, sin embargo luego estaba Kise, preparado para interceptarlo. — ¡No voy a dejar que él se quede con lo que es mío! —Dejando eso claro, dio un salto para hacer uno de sus tiros sin forma. Ryôta brincó cuanto pudo para parar el tiro pero lo único que logró fue rozar la punta de su dedo con la pelota, alterando el curso de la misma y evitando que entrara a la canasta.

.

-¡No voy a dejar que te quedes con él! —Declaró Kagami viendo a Aomine de forma retadora, si bien el moreno no comprendía porque había dicho lo anterior el pelirrojo entendió lo que, pensaba, era una declaración. Aomine quería quedarse con Kuroko, pero Taiga no lo iba a permitir. —Él es mío, que te quede eso bien claro.

.

-¡Cabrón! —Por alguna extraña razón las palabras del pelirrojo sólo le enfadaron aún más. Aquellas palabras sólo pudieron traerle la imagen de Kise, y eso no lo iba a permitir, no dejaría que el pelirrojo se quedara con el rubio. ¿Qué se creía el idiota de Kagami? ¿Creía que podía venir y hacerle tremenda declaración? ¿Es que creía que estaba al nivel de Aomine Daiki? —Eso lo veremos.

.

Entre fintas, jugadas, pases, bloqueos, pantallas y más jugadas que nacían en la cancha el juego comenzaba a ponerse parejo. Debido al shock que estaba sufriendo Kuroko sus pases en la mayoría de las veces eran torpes y el balón terminaba en las manos del equipo contrario. Aomine estaba frustrado, no sólo tenía que enfrentar a dos buenos jugadores sino que todavía no podía entrar a la zona y no sabía la razón de ello, por más que empujaba la puerta esta se negaba a abrirse. Poco a poco la brecha fue cerrándose hasta el punto en que lograron empatar 56-56. Kuroko estaba agotado y Kise estaba a punto de perder la concentración. Todo lo contrario a Kagami y Aomine, aún tenían energía y la última disputa quedó entre ellos. El pelirrojo ya no podía forzar a Kise a enfrentarse al moreno. De los siete _one on one_ que tuvieron en estos diez minutos Ryôta sólo logró ganar en tres.

.

No podía forzarlo más de lo que ya había hecho, por lo que esta última jugada quedaba entre él y el moreno. Daiki era quien tenía el balón y sus movimientos en vez de ágiles y rápidos eran lentos y meticulosos, ya que sabía que no era el momento de hacer movimientos torpes. Un sólo paso en falso y regalaría la victoria a Kagami y eso era algo que no podía permitirse hacer. Luego de unos largos segundos comenzaron su duelo, bloqueándose y atacando en la mínima oportunidad que tenía. Hubo ocasiones en las que Kagami robó el balón pero casi de forma inmediata Aomine lo recuperaba.

.

Aida sólo mantenía el cronometro en mano y el silbato en la boca, contando los segundos que quedaban para poder dar por finalizado este juego. Admitía que había obtenido buenos datos e incluso que había disfrutado el partido pero lo que más le importaba a ella es que después de esto las cosas entre esos dos se tranquilicen.

.

-¡Kagamicchi! —Kise se movió a un extremo de la cancha, esperando el pase del pelirrojo. No había tiempo para ese tipo de duelos, lo que importaba en estos momentos era poder anotar aunque fuese una canasta de un punto o dos. Estaba lo bastante lejos antes de que Kuroko le alcanzara pero el pelirrojo no hacía caso. Chasqueando su lengua al verse ignorado, inhaló bruscamente para gritar con fuerza. **—¡Taiga!** —los ojos rojos se desviaron del moreno y se centraron en Kise, no se lo pensó demasiado, arrojó el balón con fuerza en dirección al rubio.

.

Éste tomó el balón y de forma inmediata lo arrojó a la canasta. En ese momento fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Todo el centro de atención estaba fijo en el balón, que parecía girar lentamente en dirección al aro. Rebotó un poco y dio varios giros alrededor del aro antes de caer dentro. Fue en ese segundo que Riko pito con fuerza. El partido había terminado por fin, después de unos largos diez minutos.

.

-¡Como fue apostado, Kagami-kun será el que juegue primero! —Declara la chica. Un partido intenso donde el pelirrojo y Kise se llevaron la victoria. Tardaron un poco en reaccionar pero cuando lo hicieron corrieron uno hacia el otro para abrazarse por los hombros y dar un fuerte grito de victoria. Reían emocionados.

.

- _"No lo toques. Deja de reírte a su lado. Aléjate de él" —_ Confusos pensamientos atacaron al moreno y con la imagen de un posible beso entre Kagami y Kise a causa de su victoria, su cuerpo reaccionó de forma inconsciente. Acercándose a la pareja para interrumpir su festejo, elevando un puño y arrojándolo con ira hacia el par.

* * *

 _*Desembucha:_ En México es un modismo, una forma de pedir a otra persona que diga todo lo que sabe.

Espero el capitulo sea de su agrado.

Hasta la próxima.


	6. Malos entendidos

Vuelvo con una actualización más de este fic. Espero aun sea de su agrado.

Algunas cosas comenzarán a ponerse interesantes ewe solo esperen juju

 **Erza-san, gracias nuevamente por tu ayuda. Además de que me apoyas en despejar algunas dudas que luego me nacen debido a no saber si me adelanto o no en algunas situaciones.**

* * *

Fueron segundos fugaces, momentos efímeros en los que no entendió qué es lo que había ocurrido realmente. Su último recuerdo era una punzada en la quijada, un dolor lacerante en el labio producto de algún golpe, probando su sangre a causa de una herida abierta, además de una punzante dolencia en su trasero debido a la fuerte caída en el concreto. No había estado preparado para eso, en ningún momento pensó que iba a ser agredido, tan centrado estaba en su festejo de la victoria que no vio venir a Aomine. Fue muy tarde para reaccionar cuando volteó vio que el puño estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

.

-¿Pero qué…? —Al parecer no fue el único desconcertado. Por lo que pudo notar, nadie estaba listo para ver tal reacción en Aomine. Bueno, no es como si el moreno fuese perdiendo partido tras partido para darse una idea de su reacción.

.

-¡Dai-chan! —Momoi fue la primera en predecir el siguiente movimiento de su amigo, interponiéndose en su camino. Daiki estaba furioso, cegado por los celos que no sabía que tenía. Había llevado al límite la paciencia de su amigo sin darse cuenta. Jamás pensó que en verdad Kise le importara tanto para llegar a este punto donde estaba ciego, no veía las consecuencias de lo que esta agresión traería en la futura decisión de los entrenadores sobre quienes participarían en el torneo.

.

-¡Aomine, tranquilízate! —De forma rápida los miembros de Touou se movieron para detener al moreno que estaba a punto de arremeter de nuevo contra su víctima. Luchó por unos momentos, queriendo soltarse para poder golpearle hasta dejarlo deforme.

.

Los rojizos ojos de Kagami le vieron de forma fiera. La ira también comenzaba a corroerlo, ¿cómo había osado tocarle?, ¿atacarlo por haber ganado un juego? Él no iba a permitir que Aomine se saliera con la suya. Primero limpió el sangrante labio y de un fluido movimiento arremetió contra el moreno, aprovechando que éste era detenido por los otros chicos. El puñetazo fue tan poderoso que el rostro de Aomine se volteó casi por completo junto con su cuerpo.

.

Por inercia los demás se alejaron, un instinto primitivo de preservación tomó posesión de ellos los suficientes segundos como para que el pelirrojo volviera arremeter contra el moreno y así iniciar una pelea campal donde uno recibía un golpe del otro pero al siguiente segundo respondía con la misma fuerza. Gritos desesperados se oían, súplicas estridentes para que esa pelea parara. Pero ambos estaban sordos, sólo se centraban en los movimientos del otro. Kise no salía de su estupor, aún no procesaba bien lo que había y estaba pasando, simplemente se quedó en su lugar, completamente quieto como si fuera una estatua.

.

Todos los presentes intentaron varias veces acercarse e intentar detener esa pelea, pero de una u otra forma Taiga y Daiki se les escapaban de los agarres para seguir peleando. Sólo Kuroko se armó de valor para hacer algo osado. Conocía lo suficiente a Aomine como para saber que tenía la experiencia en peleas callejeras para obtener la victoria y aun cuando nunca había visto pelear a Kagami sentía que no iba a poder ganar este encuentro, tenía que hacer algo para que se detuvieran y el pelirrojo no saliera más dañado de lo que ya estaba.

.

-¡Detente, Kagami-kun! — Sabiendo que de los dos el pelirrojo era el que podría estar más consciente que ciego de ira, Kuroko le llamó con toda la fuerza que pudo. Cerrando los ojos cuando vio que ambos cuerpos volvían a acercarse para arremeter, de alguna forma sabía que se llevaría un buen golpe por estar en medio de los dos.

.

Sin embargo los ojos de Kagami captaron de forma inmediata su pequeña figura, haciendo que la ira y deseos de combate desaparecieran en un segundo para ser suplantados por el miedo y la preocupación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kuroko? ¿Es que quería ser golpeado? Con reflejos rápidos esquivo el golpe del moreno para abrazar a su sombra y alejarse de Aomine, manteniendo un férreo control sobre Kuroko, abrazándole protectoramente. Aomine podía golpearle todo lo que quisiera pero no iba a permitir que lastimara a Kuroko de ninguna forma.

.

-¡Basta, Aominecchi! — Ryôta logró salir de su shock inicial y moverse frente al moreno para frenarle. Le veía de forma severa y al mismo tiempo decepcionada. — ¿Te das cuenta de que te estás pareciendo a Shougo-kun? Sólo él podría actuar así por haber perdido.

.

Daiki parpadeó sorprendido, observando a su alrededor para comprender lo que había hecho. Y si bien no se arrepentía de haber golpeado a Kagami le dolía que Kise le comparara con una sabandija como lo era Haizaki. Ese terrible dolor se arraigó en su pecho, haciéndole querer huir de aquel lugar porque comenzaba a sentir una irritación en sus ojos, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir debido a la frustración de no saber qué estaba pasando con él. Se puso agresivo, sí, pero estaba seguro que no había sido por perder el partido, había algo más, algo en la forma de festejar de Kise y Kagami que le hizo ponerse de esa forma. Pero seguía sin entender nada.

.

Con una mirada dolida dirigida a Kise dio media vuelta y se fue. No le importaron los gritos y exigencias de que volviera, no importaba que sus cosas se quedaran en la cancha, porque sabía que Satsuki se las llevaría a casa, solo quería huir de ahí, escapar de todo lo que estaba pasando, evitar ver aquella mirada ambarina llena de decepción y reproche. Eso era lo que más le dolía.

.

-Kagami-kun, ¿cómo te sientes? —Kuroko se alejó de la imagen de Aomine retirándose para poner atención en el pelirrojo. No pudiendo evitar sonrojarse al sentir cómo aquellos fuertes brazos le envolvían y negaban con dejarle ir.

.

-Bien. —Mintió de forma distraía, la verdad le estaba doliendo todo el cuerpo, al parecer no le había bastado con el golpe en su quijada sino que fue a por más. Ahora sabía que tenía moretones por todo el cuerpo. — ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando cuando te metiste en la pelea? — Kagami había deshecho el abrazo para tomar a Tetsuya de los hombros y zarandearle un poco. —Pudiste haber salido herido. — Recalcó con clara preocupación. Jamás se hubiese perdonado ser parte de algo que lastimara a Kuroko. El haberlo visto en medio, a punto de recibir dos golpes hizo que el estómago se le contrajera. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo en su vida como en esos momentos.

.

-No quería que salieras más lastimado. — Responde con voz baja, la vergüenza que esa respuesta le provocaba le obligaba a bajar la cabeza para evitar que todos, incluyendo a Kagami, vieran lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas. Un confortante calor se instaló en Kagami, sintiéndose importante al saber que Kuroko se había preocupado por él y no por Aomine. Haciendo que incluso pusiera una bobalicona sonrisa en su rostro que duró solo unos cuantos segundos y que Kuroko no pudo ver.

.

- _¡Bakagami!_ — Sabiendo que estaba muy herido, la entrenadora optó por golpearle con el abanico de papel en la cabeza. — ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?, ¿cómo te atreves a pelearte?, ¿tienes aire en el cerebro?! —Regaños e insultos comenzaron a llover después de esas preguntas. Kagami sinceramente no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado. Sólo sucedió. Recibió un golpe sin justificación y entonces todo se nubló. Un instinto de lucha nació de él, incitándole a responder a aquel reto silencioso. Al menos en su mente estaba clarísimo el por qué Aomine lo había hecho. Al perder había echado por la borda la oportunidad de volver a ser la luz de Kuroko lo cual enorgullecía al pelirrojo, puesto que eso solo significaba que había demostrado a su sombra que él era el mejor candidato para ser su luz en este y futuros partidos.

.

Por otro lado Kise estaba completamente confundido, no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado. La pelea fue impresionante, esa era la única verdad congruente. Jamás pensó que Kagami tuviera experiencia en peleas, de alguna manera se alegró de ese hecho ya que por ello evitó terminar mal parado en esta situación, sin embargo los motivos no estaban claros. Que Aomine agrediera por perder en un partido era algo que jamás creyó ver, al contrario, esperaba un saludo resignado, un bufido molesto o, lo que era más importante para Kise, una mirada de respeto, pero nada de eso pasó.

.

Una pelea. Nadie tenía previsto esto, ni siquiera Momoi que fue una de las que, valientemente, se puso enfrente de aquel par aunque fue ignorada por completo. Luego Kuroko, sabía que con él en medio al menos Kagami iba a reaccionar, había conocido lo suficiente de Taiga como para comprender que tiene una vena protectora grande hacia Kuroko, aunque era de esperarse debido a los sentimientos que tiene por el pequeño hombre fantasma, sin embargo el que aún no reaccionaba era Aomine, quien estaba a punto de arremeter de nuevo. En esta ocasión fue su turno de interrumpir, de ponerse en medio, pero aquella mirada que le dedicó el moreno aún le tiene estupefacto.

.

Dolor, eso es lo que vio en los ojos de Aomine, señalándolo a él como la causa. ¿Es que el haber ayudado a Kagami a ganar provocó eso? ¿No quedó como un digno rival ante los ojos de Daiki? ¿En qué se convirtió entonces? ¿Qué era lo que pensaba Aomine cuando le veía? Un dolor en su pecho llegó al recordar aquella mirada. Se supone que él debe ser el decepcionado por la reacción que tuvo el moreno ante su derrota y que no reaccionara cómo un jugador de su "calibre" sino que se fuera a los golpes cual novato, y aun así ¿por qué siente que el más afectado es él?, ¿por qué tiene el presentimiento de que lo único que hizo fue agrandar la brecha entre ellos?

.

-¿Kise? —Kasamatsu se acercó lentamente al rubio y puso su mano en el hombro en son de apoyo. No sabía exactamente qué pasaba por la cabeza de su _kohai_ pero esperaba que no fuera algo deprimente.

.

-¿Senpai? —Preguntó en respuesta, volteando para ver a Kasamatsu. No podía decirle que estaba bien. No sabía exactamente qué es lo que estaba pasando en su interior, decepción, miedo, enojo, alegría, un sabor a victoria y, quizá, algo de confusión… tanta mezcla que no podía definir algo congruente.

.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo. —Felicitó con una corta sonrisa que expresaba bastante orgullo, relajando poco a poco al rubio. —Lo que ha pasado no ha sido tu culpa. Así que no vayas imaginando cosas que no son en tu cabeza. —Exige dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza, esperando que eso lograse despejarle el remolino de pensamientos que se formaba en su mente. —Mejor ve a ver cómo está Kagami, creo que piensan llevarlo al hospital sólo para prevenir cualquier cosa.

.

Ryôta ni siquiera agradeció o despidió de Kasamatsu. La mención del nombre del pelirrojo causó un efecto en él de forma inmediata. Ahora la preocupación le embargaba ya que aun cuando Kagami se defendió con fiereza fue el que más golpes se llevó. Era exagerado pensar que tendría alguna fractura, a menos que hubiese recibido un puñetazo de lleno en su rostro, pero de no ser así posiblemente solo tendría grandes moretones.

.

-Eres un buen senpai. —Kiyoshi se acercó a Kasamatsu, ambos veían cómo Riko seguía regañando a Kagami mientras Kise preguntaba sin cesar el cómo se sentía, al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo mantenía un firme agarre en la muñeca de Kuroko, quien hacía inútiles intentos para soltarse.

.

-No hice nada grandioso. Sólo que ese rubio idiota tiene tendencias a culparse de ciertas cosas. —Responde mientras se cruza de brazos, siendo observador de aquella escena donde poco a poco los de Touou comenzaron a ser partícipes.

.

-Siempre estás para él, yo creo que eso es grandioso. —Contrarrestó el castaño todavía sonriendo. — Espero que estés haciendo lo mismo con Izuki, no me gustaría ver a ninguno de mis compañeros tristes, menos a él que siempre intenta hacer de comediante. —Había una mezcla perfecta entre relajación y seriedad en las palabras de Kiyoshi. Sin embargo no causó efecto alguno en Kasamatsu, ya que aun cuando no conocía muy bien Teppei, sus instintos le decían que era alguien muy observador pese a su actitud despreocupada.

.

-¿Es aquí donde tengo que jurarte muchas cosas para poder estar con Shun? —Cuestiona con una sonrisa corta, dando a entender que no estaba intimidado, para nada.

.

-Nada de eso. — Asegura Kiyoshi riéndose un poco ante la actitud Yukio. Sinceramente esperaba que este se pusiera nervioso o comenzara a tartamudear, pero sorprendido estaba de notar el fuerte temple del que fuese el capitán de Kaijô. —Sólo hago un comentario. Mis amigos son también como mi familia, me preocupo por ellos.

.

-Pues si te preocupas mucho por tus compañeros, creo que deberías hacer algo con el chico fantasmagórico. —Responde señalando con su barbilla a la pequeña figura que se había resignado a mantenerse a lado de Kagami.

.

-No es el único que necesita ayuda. —Los ojos de Kiyoshi se desviaron por unos segundos a la salida donde Aomine había desaparecido. —Además Kuroko desaparece a cada rato, es imposible hablar con él.

.

-Él no me corresponde. —Contesta de forma tajante. Suficiente era con saber que el moreno había causado severo daño en los sentimientos de Kise como para tener que ofrecerle ayuda. —Deberías preocuparte primero por los tuyos.

.

-Preocuparme no me está ayudando mucho y Aomine es parte del equipo al menos de momento. —Responde Kiyoshi con tranquilidad. — De Kuroko puedo encargarme, pero Aomine también necesita ayuda. —Insiste el castaño.

.

-Créeme, no va a aceptar ayuda de mí y yo tampoco quiero darla.

.

-¿Aun cuando eso pueda beneficiar a Kise Ryôta?

.

-¿Qué tanto sabes? —Los ojos de Kasamatsu se fijaron en la gran figura de Teppei, retándole, exigiéndole una respuesta.

.

-He observado lo suficiente como para entender un poco la relación que tienen los dos y que Aomine no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que le está pasando, quizá un poco de información mejore las cosas no sólo para él mismo sino también para tu _kohai_.

.

-Eso no me corresponde a mí. —Vuelve a negarse. Si bien pocos se habían percatado de lo que estaba sucediendo en este… bueno, ya no sabía si llamarlo triangulo o cuadro amoroso, donde las malas interpretaciones dominaban, no le correspondía a él andar metiendo las narices en asuntos ajenos. —Deberías decírselo a los de Touou, son sus compañeros después de todo.

.

-Son nuevos en esto de trabajar en equipo, ni siquiera saben cómo definir la actitud de Aomine. La única que parece darse cuenta es la chica, Momoi. Sin embargo ella no es la indicada, Aomine no le hará caso.

.

-Entonces habla tú con él. —Kasamatsu no tenía idea de qué estaba planeando el castaño. Él no tenía la obligación de ayudar al moreno. Era muy irrespetuoso y sabía que ambos tenían mal carácter e iban a chocar en cualquier momento, empeorando las cosas en vez de mejorarlas. Así no iba a poder ayudar a Kise.

.

-No va a funcionar. —Acepta rascándose la cabeza mientras se reía. —No se parecen mucho, pero tengo a alguien que tiene una actitud algo similar a la de Aomine, quizá un poco más arrogante y agresiva… y si no puedo con esa persona menos podré con Aomine.

.

-Entonces tienes un problema. —La conversación se vio terminada por la presencia de Izuki, quien decía que habría reunión mañana para hablar de lo sucedido el día de hoy, hacer un juicio y dar un castigo justo. Por el día de hoy Kagami sería llevado al hospital por ambos entrenadores mientras que los demás podían irse ya a sus casas.

.

-¿Nos vamos? —Una vez que Kiyoshi se alejó, Shun se atrevió a hablar.

.

-Claro. Sólo deja que me despida de Kise. —Para Kasamatsu era imposible no sonreír cuando estaba con Izuki. Era algo instintivo, un hábito. —Kise, tengo que irme.

.

-Ah, sí. Gracias por venir a apoyarme, senpai. —Kise tenía en sus manos sus cosas y las de Kagami. —Pienso acompañar a Kagamicchi, quiero asegurarme de que esté bien.

.

-Cualquier cosa me marcas al celular y recuerda, nada de pensamientos idiotas, ¿entendido?

.

-Sí, lo prometo senpai. —El rubio no estaba muy seguro de las palabras de Kasamatsu, si bien entendía que no había provocado la pelea, sentía que algo tuvo que ver en la ecuación, por eso iría con Kagami, quería hablar con él para aclarar algunas cosas. Quién mejor que el pelirrojo, protagonista innegable de la pelea, para aclararle ciertas cosas.

.

Yukio, satisfecho por la respuesta del rubio dio media vuelta y se acercó a Izuki, quien le estaba esperando para poder retirarse de la cancha. Kise parpadeó sorprendido e incluso se talló los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba bajo el efecto de una ilusión o espejismo, al notar cómo aquel chico entrelazaba su meñique con el de su senpai. Pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente, lo increíble para Kise fue ver a Yukio sonriendo y respondiendo al gesto.

.

-¿Eh?—Se sentía perdido, completamente. En definitiva no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando. Posiblemente todo el estrés le estaba jugando una mala pasada. —No, no es alucinación, es real. —Se dijo así mismo cuando se pellizcó y sintió un fuerte dolor debido a ello. Asegurándose de que estaba despierto y que lo que estaba viendo era auténtico.

.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

Caminar. Simplemente eso. Se alejó y se movió sin rumbo fijo. Ahora que recapacitaba se daba cuenta de que estaba sentado en una de las bancas de un pequeño parque, viendo ir y venir a las personas, hablando, riendo, haciendo gestos. Cada una con sus propios problemas, pero estaba seguro que ninguna tenía su problema, que a ninguno de ellos le pasaba lo que a él. Miro sus manos con minuciosidad, como si en ese momento fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

.

-Sabía que eras un idiota, pero no pensé que a tales extremos. —Habló una voz demasiado conocida para el moreno. No dijo nada, liberó un fuerte gruñido, mostrando su enojo por aquel insulto. —Ni siquiera puedes pensar en una respuesta, aun no entiendo cómo es que pasas tus materias. —Aomine pudo ver de reojo cómo se sentaba a su lado.

.

-¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto después de unos momentos de silencio, dejando de ver sus manos para volver a poner atención a las personas que se movían de un lado a otro, cada una a un destino diferente.

.

-Supe que tu equipo y el de Seirin iban a formar uno solo para este absurdo torneo. — Fue la simple respuesta. Aomine esperó una explicación más amplia pero nada de eso pasó, aunque no sabía por qué esperaba eso, si aquella persona era de cortas palabras.

.

-Entonces… te pusiste a espiar. —Aseguró mientras volteaba a ver a su acompañante.

.

-Tenía que asegurarme de algo. —Respondió de nuevo de forma corta, como era de esperarse. —Momoi me llamó.

.

Los ojos de Aomine se abrieron en sorpresa. No esperaba que él respondiera a una llamada de Momoi, de hecho estaba sorprendido al entender dos cosas: una, que Satsuki le hablara precisamente a él y dos, de que éste mismo sujeto hubiese aceptado la llamada, normalmente cortaba la comunicación al saber quién era. Ya que era de los que no gustaba de interactuar con sus "antiguos compañeros". Su mirada volvió a desviarse, nuevamente al suelo. Una pequeña opresión en su pecho apareció, reprendiéndole por el trato que había tenido hacia su amiga, quien lo único que hacía era velar porque estuviera bien, incluso cuando la mayoría de las ocasiones se la pasaba regañándole.

.

-Debió ser algo importante, si atendiste a lo que dijo Satsuki. — El silencio había vuelto a extenderse entre ellos, por lo que esta vez fue Aomine quien se atrevió a hablar. No importaba lo fastidioso que fuera el hablar con ese sujeto, si su amiga había pensado que era lo mejor para él entonces podía hacer un esfuerzo, uno muy grande de hecho, para hacer plática y ver qué salía de todo esto. Ya estaba cansado de no saber que pasaba.

.

Todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior era nuevo y eso conllevaba a que fuera bastante confuso, lo cual le frustraba en demasía. Ya ni seguro estaba de ir a un doctor, algo le decía que la medicina no era una opción y también sabía que no estaba loco, o al menos eso esperaba, ya que sus arranques de ira estaban siendo menos controlables, asustando no sólo a los demás sino así mismo. Tenía que parar esto, si por lo menos tuviera una respuesta o una pista, no pedía más, con un indicio que se le diera le bastaría para empezar a buscar una solución a su problema.

.

-Todos sabíamos que Kise estaba enamorado de ti. —Comenzó a hablar llamando la atención de Daiki. —Bueno, todos menos tú. Y déjame decirte que lo que tú estás sintiendo son celos. Porque estás enamorado de Kise _nanodayo_.

.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

-Con esto debe bajar la inflamación y quitar el dolor. —Aseguró el doctor después de haber dado un chequeo a Kagami. Aliviados estaban los ahí presentes al escuchar que sólo iba a tener morenotes y molestos dolores a causa de los golpes, pero no había nada roto así que, si los entrenadores lo permitían, Taiga estaba listo para jugar los partidos que quisiera después de un día de descanso.

.

-Muchas gracias, doctor. —Kagami al salir del consultorio junto con Riko y Harasawa comenzó a buscar de forma inmediata a Kuroko, a quien le había obligado a venir con él, puesto que tenía que hablar muy seriamente de algunos asuntos que no podían esperar, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, lo único que tuvo a la vista era Kise y a su capitán, Hyûga.

.

-Está bien, solo debe tomar unos antiinflamatorios. —Anunció Riko, escuchando que tanto Kise como Junpei suspiraban aliviados.

.

-Kurokocchi salió un momento con Momocchi para hablar de algunos asuntos importantes. —Dijo Ryôta al notar cómo Kagami escaneaba el lugar en busca de su sombra.

.

-Ya veo. —Respondió con cierta decepción, Kuroko había escapado.

.

-Kagami-kun. —La entrenadora le llamó con seriedad, provocando que el pelirrojo tragara duro, sintiendo que la muerte estaba cerca. —Aun cuando Aomine-kun comenzó la pelea no debiste responder. Tu falta de control nos tiene preocupados, queremos mostrar que podemos trabajar en equipo no que podemos dar un espectáculo de boxeo.

.

-Mañana, si nos permites, queremos hablar en tu casa. Aun cuando entiendo que todo esto lo inició Aomine no podemos dejarte sin un castigo. Los dos tienen que aprender que el respeto hacía sus rivales es tan importante como el juego mismo. La indisciplina que mostraron el día de hoy nos demostró lo poco que vale un acuerdo.

.

-¡Aomine lo rompió primero! —Respondió exaltado.

.

-Y tendremos eso en consideración. —Aseguró Harasawa con voz tranquila, demostrando que la alteración de Kagami no le afectaba en lo absoluto. —Pero vuelvo a decirlo, tú respondiste a la agresión. Al hacerlo también violaste el acuerdo al que habíamos llegado. Aomine ya estaba sujeto cuando tú lo golpeaste. Tenías opciones, ¿no es así?

.

-No… bueno… sí… — Excusas podría haber miles pero Kagami entendía que de nada serviría decirlas.

.

-En su pelea pudieron salir muchos lastimados. —Añadió Aida viendo al pelirrojo. —Compañeros que intentaron detenerlos, ¿pensaste siquiera en las consecuencias? —Y en ese momento a Taiga se le vino la imagen de Kuroko, sino hubiese reaccionado a tiempo posiblemente a quien también estuvieran revisando sería a su sombra, todo porque se metió entre ellos en un intento de parar la pelea. Su cuerpo tembló ante la sola idea, la verdad es que se cegó tanto por la ira, por el deseo de defender lo que quería que fuese suyo que no reparó en otra cosa.

.

-Bien, parece que ya lo entendiste, idiota. —Hyûga le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, demostrando su enojo al sentirse ignorado en toda esta situación. —Mañana llevaremos a cabo el juicio, pero de mi cuenta corre que sufras tanto como sea posible. Quizá hasta te hagamos entrenar tanto que te arrastrarás como alimaña por el suelo, al no poderte parar. —Susurró el capitán con clara malicia, las llamas de la ira le envolvían haciendo sudar frío a Kagami, quien solo comenzó a soltar bajos "lo siento" sin parar, deseando que con eso su condena no fuera tan aterradora.

.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

-Todo estará bien, Kagamicchi. —Kise notó que su amigo estaba deprimido y asustado. Aunque era comprensible, no sólo Kuroko huyó de una importante plática, tampoco esperó a saber si Kagami iba a estar bien o no, además de que fue amenazado con un futuro entrenamiento de muerte.

.

-Quizá mis días estén contados. —Aún decaído entro a _Maji Burger_ a pedir su orden, empero al no tener muchas ganas de comer sólo pidió diez hamburguesas. —Creo que ni siquiera podré jugar en este torneo.

.

-No digas tonterías, Kagamicchi. Trabajamos muy duro para esto, no puedes darte por vencido. — Anima el rubio, mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar de costumbre.

.

-Vamos, Ryôta, sabemos que las cosas no sucedieron como planeamos. —El pelirrojo tomó una de sus hamburguesas y en tres bocados la hizo desaparecer.

.

-¿Ryôta? —Kise repitió su nombre, se sentía extraño que alguien, a parte de sus hermanas, le llamara por su nombre de pila.

.

-¿Te molesta?... como tú me llamaste por mi nombre en el partido pensé que podía hacer lo mismo. —Taiga estaba acostumbrado a llamar a las personas por su nombre debido a su educación en E.U pero en Japón todo era distinto, intentaba no faltar al respeto a nadie y se esforzaba por recordar los apellidos de sus compañeros, al menos de los más cercanos.

.

-No, no me molesta. Solo me sorprendió un poco. —Admite con una sonrisa, saber que podían tener ese tipo de confianza le aseguraba a Kise que su amistad con Kagami iba tomando aún más fuerza. —Además tuve que llamarte por tu nombre de pila, ya que no me estabas haciendo caso. —Reprende en un puchero.

.

-Estaba concentrado en mi enfrentamiento, no tenía tiempo para tu chillona voz. —Contestó antes de engullirse otra de sus hamburguesas, viendo cómo Ryôta comenzaba a quejarse, defendiendo la voz que, según sus fans, sonaba muy varonil.

.

-No te burles de mí… —Kise de momento calló, poniendo una expresión pensativa.

.

-¿Qué sucede?

.

-Es que… Taigacchi no suena muy bien. —Responde aun con aire pensativo.

.

-¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle a mi nombre ese molesto _cchi_!

.

-Taicchi no suena nada mal. —Kise ignoró de forma natural a Kagami, quien no dejaba de quejarse acerca de las modificaciones que estaba sufriendo su nombre.

.

-¡No te atrevas! —Debido al pequeño enojo que estaba sintiendo, se levantó e inclinó frente a Kise para que viera que hablaba en serio. — ¡Modifica mi nombre y te juro que vas a arrepentirte!

.

-Mooh~, pero si a las personas que respeto les pongo el _cchi_ , no es ofensa ni nada similar. —Cruzándose de brazos, Ryôta recarga su espalda por completo en la silla, manteniendo una distancia de Kagami, ahora era él quien cuidaba que el pelirrojo no se atreviera a besarle. Dos veces ya era mucho, además el segundo fue en presencia de muchas personas y lo que menos quería era dar malas interpretaciones de su amistad con el pelirrojo.

.

-¡Pero no me gusta! —Kagami volvió a dejarse caer en su silla. —Además te dije que mi aprecio hacia ti es similar al que tengo por Tatsuya, como de hermano. Así que, más que respeto es confianza, por lo que tienes que llamarme sólo Taiga, ¿entendido? —Cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una mirada fiera, retó a Kise en silencio para que refutara su respuesta pero lo que obtuvo fueron lágrimas. — ¡Oye! — Asustado comenzó a ver a todos lados antes de volver a ver a Kise. — ¡Está bien! Tú ganas, llámame como quieras pero deja de llorar. —Pide con cierto desespero.

.

-No… no es eso… —Responde comenzando a limpiarse las lágrimas. —Es que… yo siempre quise un hermano. —Responde sonriendo de forma sincera. No es que hiciera menos a sus hermanas. Las amaba y mucho, pero aun así no podía hablar con ellas de ciertas cosas. Por lo que siempre anheló un hermano, sin embargo eso nunca fue posible y se resignó a ello. Y ahora llegaba Kagami, afirmándole lo que desde hace tiempo había querido preguntar. Temía que aquello de quererlo como un hermano sólo hubiesen sido palabras para atenuar el "rechazo" de aquella vez, cuando se dieron el primer beso.

.

Sin embargo ahora, sin confusiones de por medio Taiga le volvía a repetir aquello, llenándole de una inexplicable alegría, un lazo fraternal que se formaba de repente con solo unas cuantas palabras. Estaba avergonzado de su repentina reacción pero no podía evitarlo, la emoción era tanta que solo podía ser liberada con lágrimas y pequeñas carcajadas.

.

-Eres un idiota. —Kagami le golpeó suavemente en la cabeza, manteniéndole gacho para que pudiese limpiar sus lágrimas sin llamar tanto la atención mientras una corta sonrisa surcaba en su rostro. A decir verdad, sentía raro decir que tenía otro hermano, ya que nunca pensó que volvería a tener un lazo similar al que compartía con Himuro, sin embargo aun cuando era extraño no le incomodaba. Con Kise compartía cosas que nunca podría tener con Tatsuya, un corazón roto, un deseo de querer pertenecer a alguien especial, el anhelo de ser reconocido por la persona amada. Tantas cosas similares que les unían y una fuerte amistad que les impulsaba a seguir adelante, definitivamente tenía que llamarlo su hermano, porque estaba con él en momentos difíciles. Aunque todo hubiese comenzado con un simple choque.

.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó. No pensé que Dai-chan fuera a reaccionar así. —Satsuki estaba segura de que todas las confusiones que estaban atacando a su amigo le harían explotar pero aquella forma tan agresiva en que lo hizo le sorprendió. Aomine era idiota en algunas ocasiones, despistado en otras e ignorante en las que no eran de su interés empero con el básquet siempre ha sido muy inteligente, calculador cuando su enemigo vale la pena. Kise y Kagami fueron una fuerza a temer y su amigo lo entendió en el momento en el que Kagami logró bloquear a Kuroko. Ojos que podían encontrarlo en cualquier parte de la cancha, un gran obstáculo, añadiendo a Kise con una nueva técnica.

.

Un partido con el que estaba segura su amigo quedaría satisfecho. Pero los celos que le poseyeron fueron demasiado grandes, incontrolables. Tarde fue el entendimiento de Satsuki, cuando quiso detenerle, ya era demasiado tarde. Daiki había golpeado a Kagami no por haber perdido el partido sino por la fuerte relación que veía que tenía con Kise. Se sentía amenazado por Taiga y frustrado de igual forma al no comprender el motivo de sus arranques. Por eso llamó a Midorima, de entre todos los que podían echar un poco de luz a la cabeza del moreno, él era el adecuado.

.

No sólo por el poco interés que mostraba sobre esto, que bien sabía que estaba preocupado por todo lo que estaba pasando, sino por la experiencia más o menos similar que compartían, aunque a diferencia del moreno, Midorima terminó por aceptar lo que le estaba sucediendo y ser él quien diese el primer paso, añadiendo que es de los que dice pocas palabras pero siempre concretas y sinceras. Quitando a Akashi de la ecuación, Midorima es de los pocos a los que Aomine creería gracias a este peculiar y a veces útil defecto. Decir las cosas como son cuando es un tema serio, sin rodeos, de forma fría y cruda. No dejando otra opción más que creer lo que estaba diciendo.

.

-A mí también me sorprendió. Fue como ver a otra persona. —Responde Kuroko. Se sentía algo decaído, no solo por haber quedado en la incertidumbre de lo que Kagami quería hablar con él, sino por no haber tenido el valor suficiente para esperarle y saber cómo se encontraba, pero ya no podía más con los sentimientos que estaba reteniendo en su interior. Tantas cosas sucedieron que provocaron un mayor caos en su mente. Primero Kagami le defiende de Aomine, luego besa a Kise y por último le protege y reprende con sincera preocupación cuando decidió intervenir en la pelea, como si realmente le importara…

.

-¿Tetsu-kun? —Momoi le sacudió con cuidado al verle perdido en sus pensamientos.

.

-Lo siento, ¿qué me estabas diciendo, Momoi-san? —Sacudiendo un poco su cabeza, logró regresar a su mente a la actualidad.

.

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? —Repitió con paciencia, sonriendo al notar un brillo nervioso en los ojos de Kuroko. Un gesto que muy rara vez mostraba.

.

-Intenté hablar con mis compañeros de Seirin pero realmente no pude, siempre me detuvo algo y terminaba huyendo. —Comenzó a explicar de forma atropellada, sin saber cómo decirle esto a Momoi, pero ya no podía más, necesitaba contárselo a alguien y Satsuki era de las pocas personas en las que confiaba y sabía que le daría un buen consejo. — Creí que sería algo pasajero, parte de alguna etapa, pero tarde me di cuenta de que no es así, no sé cuándo ni tampoco cómo, simplemente sucedió. —La chica estaba sorprendida de lo confundido que se mostraba Kuroko, cual niño perdido que no sabía hacia dónde ir.

.

-¿Qué iba a ser pasajero? —Era mejor encontrarle un hilo a la historia si deseaba ayudar a Tetsuya, porque al ritmo que iban tomando las cosas dudaba mucho el obtener una respuesta en breve.

.

-El amor que siento por Kagami-kun. —Respondió sin miramientos, bajando la mirada avergonzado, intentando que sus mejillas no se tornaran rojas, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviado, una pesada carga le fue quitada de los hombros porque al fin lo había admitido, había revelado en voz alta los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía hacia su luz.

.

Por otro lado, Satsuki tardó un poco en procesar aquella información, si bien Kuroko le había rechazado tiempo atrás, de forma muy caballerosa debe añadir, aún tenía leves esperanzas de lograr algo en el futuro, seguir insistiendo, verse bonita y alegre para llamar su atención pero al parecer todo iba a ser en vano. Sintió su mundo temblar al oír la declaración de Kuroko, sus palabras hacían más real aquellos sentimientos que, obviamente no eran dirigidos hacia ella. Le dolía, realmente dolía mucho saber que sus esperanzas comenzaban a hacerse añicos. Tuvo que parpadear muchas veces para poder ahuyentar las lágrimas.

.

-¿Estás seguro de quererlo? — No sabía qué hacer, se sentía dividida. Quería que Kuroko fuera feliz, pero por otro lado algo le decía que no hiciera nada, que aprovechase este momento de vulnerabilidad para poder estar más cerca de él y hacerle notar que ella podría hacerle feliz. ¿Qué hacer realmente?

.

-Sí, completamente seguro. Lo medité mucho, pensé en los momentos que tuve con él. En verdad le amo, Momoi-san y aun así… le causé tanto daño. —Confiesa decaído, derrotado. Satsuki se acercó más a él, jamás le había visto así, ni siquiera cuando se enteró de que Aomine lo había rechazado. Lo sabía muy bien. Estuvo con él en ese momento, dándole animo al mismo tiempo que renovaba sus esperanzas pero en esta ocasión veía algo distinto. Veía más sufrimiento, un dolor más sincero que el de la época de Teiko. Además de un arrepentimiento verdadero. No podía aprovecharse, si en verdad lo amaba entonces debía ayudarlo no ser una aprovechada. Tetsuya vino a ella, confiando en que le ayudaría, no podía traicionar esa confianza solo por su egoísmo.

.

-Dime, Tetsu-kun, ¿Qué hiciste? —Kuroko explicó todo con detalle, desde el momento en el que comenzó a sentir atracción por él pelirrojo hasta el momento en el que aquel mismo chico se le confesó, el miedo que le carcomió, la forma cobarde en la que huyó y la crueldad con la que cortó las ilusiones de Kagami. —Sé que hice mal. —Responde al notar cómo Satsuki, a pesar de no haber dicho nada, estaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. —Pero me arrepiento.

.

- _Por algo te llevabas bien con Dai-chan, ¿cómo es que se les ocurrió hacer lo mismo?_ —Circunstancias distintas, motivos diferentes, pero aun así el fin fue el mismo, romper un corazón. Satsuki comprendió que Kise estaba destrozado en el momento en el que Aomine le platicó lo que había dicho, sin embargo jamás pensó que Kagami estuviera en las mismas circunstancias. Posiblemente porque llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando ese dolor solo o la determinación de hacer algo diferente para poder llamar la atención de Kuroko fue que no notó nada. — _¿será por eso que estaba en contra de que Dai-chan jugara primero con Kuroko?_

.

-¿Momoi-san? —En ningún momento se dio cuenta de que Tetsuya ya había terminado de relatar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y cómo sufría por su cobardía.

.

-¿Por qué no le dices ahora tú a Kagami-kun lo que sientes? —Cuestiona aún algo distraída, sabiendo que no puso la debida atención cuando Kuroko frunció el ceño.

.

-Momoi-san, ¿no entendiste lo que dije? Kagami-kun ahora esta con Kise-kun, ya fui cambiado. —Declara de forma firme, ya lo tomaba como un hecho.

.

- _Ah, cierto._ —Momoi suspiró con cierto desespero. En sus planes estaba usar los malos entendidos que Kise y Kagami creaban de forma natural para poner celoso a Aomine, sin embargo no tenía contemplado a Kuroko en esta ecuación. Ahora tenía que pensar en qué hacer, decirle la verdad a Tetsuya podría ser contraproducente, ya que Kuroko no podría estar muy de acuerdo con el plan y, en el peor de los casos, desmantelar su plan echando todos sus "esfuerzos" por la borda. —Eso no lo sabes. —Responde lo mejor que puede mientras aún tenía su debate interno.

.

-Claro que lo sé, los he visto. Kagami-kun ya no me ama. —Repite con dolor.

.

-¿Y sólo vas a rendirte? —Lo mira con enojo. — ¿Qué paso con el Tetsu-kun que conozco? Él que decidió vencer a toda la _Generación Milagrosa_ para demostrar que el básquet no es sólo ganar. — Tú jamás te has rendido, siempre luchas por lo que quieres, ¿por qué con Kagami-kun es diferente?... si en verdad lo quisieras lucharías para tenerlo. Los sentimientos no desaparecen de la noche a la mañana, Kagami-kun aún debe quererte, así que no puedes dejarte vencer por Ki-chan. —La mirada decidida de Momoi sorprendió a Kuroko, haciéndole reaccionar. En cierta forma su amiga tenía razón, él no era de los que se quedaban sentados sin hacer nada. —No quieras ver cosas que quizá no son, Tetsu-kun. —Añadió con voz suave. —Se ve que Kagamin no es del tipo de persona que juega con los sentimientos de los demás. Quizá es un poco distraído, posiblemente igual de idiota que Dai-chan, pero no creo que sea mala persona. Dile lo que sientes, habla con él. Pueden aclarar muchas cosas con sólo eso. Créeme, a veces lo que parece ser un problema complicado tiene la más fácil de las soluciones.

.

-Muchas gracias, Momoi-san. Te prometo que haré caso a tus consejos. —Tetsuya se incorporó, con una sonrisa relajada, con energías renovadas. Se inclinó de forma leve, mostrando respeto y agradecimiento sincero a su amiga. —No puedo simplemente rendirme. Kagami-kun es muy importante para mí.

.

-Ese es el Tetsu-kun que conozco. —Celebra Satsuki elevando su puño. —Yo te apoyaré en todo. —Promete aun cuando sentía un escozor en el pecho.

.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

-Midorima, soy hombre, Kise también. —No sabía cuántas veces había dicho eso. Para Shintarô esto comenzaba a ser un poco desesperante. Agradecía que su lucky ítem del día de hoy fuera una pequeña pelota de esponja, así podía apretarla cuanto fuera necesario y evitar golpear a Aomine hasta el cansancio. Aún no sabía que era lo que le había motivado a ayudar a Satsuki con este moreno, que resultaba ser más testarudo que una mula. Quizá fue lo molesto de sus constantes llamadas, o la curiosidad que sentía sobre todo esto o, posiblemente, el comprender, hasta cierto punto, lo que Daiki sentía.

.

Jamás admitiría que tenía una relación y menos a Aomine, no porque se avergonzara de ella, sino porque no tenía por qué estar divulgando ese tipo de cosas personales. Él no era un hombre chismoso que andaba diciendo a los cuatro vientos que estaba en una relación amorosa… ¡Por Dios! De sólo recordar las cosas que había hecho para que Takao le perdonara y aceptara tener algo con él hacía que sus mejillas se tornaran de un intenso rojo. Le tomó varias inhalaciones y exhalaciones para poder controlarse.

.

-¿Eso importa? —Pregunta una vez sintió que tenía el control de la situación.

.

-¡Obvio que sí! ¡Me gustan las mujeres! —Responde exaltado. —Más si tienen pechos grandes. —Añade luego de unos segundos, ese dato era de suma importancia.

.

-Entonces deja que Kise siga con su vida. Se nota que Kagami le cuida bien y está dispuesto a defenderle de quien sea _nanodayo_. — Comenta con tranquilidad.

.

-¡Eso sí que no! **¡Kise es mío!** —Declara, sorprendiéndose de su propia respuesta, lo había dicho sin pensarlo. Lo dijo como si fuera algo natural.

.

* * *

Reclamos, quejas, opiniones.

Todo es bien aceptado nwn

Pensé mucho en la persona que mandara iluminación a la cabeza de Aomine, y luego de meditarlo mucho creo que escogí a la persona indicada XD más por el hecho de que esos dos juntos es una imagen difícil de ver jajaja.

Bye~

Hasta la próxima.


	7. Aclaraciones a medias

Perdón la demora, pero ayer esta cosa se puso necia junto con wattpad (aunque wattpad terminó subiendo la actualización de todas formas e.e). Pero aquí les dejo un cap nuevo y espero sea de su agrado. Ya me acople al ritmo de mi trabajo por lo que espero comenzar a escribir con más regularidad nwn

* * *

-¿Tuyo? —No iba a dejar esta oportunidad, de alguna forma el idiota de su ex-compañero logró expresar algo que posiblemente desconocía. No desaprovecharía esta situación para que, de alguna milagrosa forma, hacerle entender lo que en verdad siente.

.

-No quise decir eso. —Aomine aún no comprendía porque aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, pero sus impulsos siempre habían sido algo sinceros y eso era lo que lo que le confundía.

.

-Pero lo dijiste, ¿quieres saber por qué? — Posiblemente Aomine no lo sabía, e incluso puede caber la gran probabilidad de que no se haya dado cuenta, pero Midorima y Akashi notaron algo que pasó desapercibido a los ojos de los demás _Milagros_ cuando estaban en secundaria. Todos sabían que Kise admiraba enormemente a Aomine, que fue la razón de que entrara en el equipo, luego algunos se dieron cuenta que el rubio moría de amor por el moreno y que hacía todo lo posible por llamar su atención, incluso humillarse una y otra vez en cuanto a derrotas en los _one on one_ se refiere. Y unos muy pocos notaron que Kise era correspondido.

.

Quizá la alegría y forma natural de actuar de Aomine en ese tiempo hicieron pasar desapercibido este detalle para muchos, incluyendo al más observador del equipo, Kuroko. Daiki siempre sonreía cuando Kise llegaba al gimnasio, aun cuando decía que le molestaba que le retara a cada rato no tardaba mucho en complacerlo, cada que un chico del club se acercaba para coquetear con el rubio, Aomine le gritaba para jugar sabiendo que Ryôta no iba a negarse, dejando al otro joven con la palabra en la boca. Akashi y Midorima notaban diferentes cambios en el moreno cuando Kise estaba presente, lo que más delataba a Daiki era la mueca de fastidio que mandaba a cualquiera con el que Kise estuviera hablando anteriormente, para después abrazar al rubio y llevárselo lo más lejos posible.

.

Estaba claro que el moreno protegía inconscientemente lo que creía suyo. Sin embargo nada pudieron hacer para que esos quedaran juntos, no hubo tiempo de actuar. El cambio de personalidad de algunos de los miembros no sólo afectó el concepto de trabajo en equipo, sino que los alejó completamente a unos de otros, ya no habiendo la camaradería de antaño Midorima no se vio en la obligación de intervenir entre Kise y Aomine. Cada uno tenía sus propios problemas.

.

-No puedo estar enamorado de Kise, Midorima. —Repitió el moreno, cruzando los brazos y retando a Shintarô que dijera lo contrario.

.

-¿Por qué no? —No iba a caer en su juego, sabía que empezar una discusión con Daiki era lo mismo que explicarle a un niño de tres años por qué no podían comprarle un dulce antes de la comida. —Dejando de lado el estúpido concepto de que ambos son hombres _nanodayo_. —Interrumpió, tenía que hacer pensar a Aomine.

.

-Pues porque… porque él es… yo no puedo porque… —En su mente se imaginaba poniendo muchas justificaciones pero ninguna de ellas salía de su boca. Lo único que se le ocurría decir era lo que Midorima prohibió que dijera. — ¿Es que dos hombres pueden estar juntos? ¿Es natural, siquiera? — Quedándose sin ideas, preguntó con ingenuidad lo que desde hace momentos picaba su curiosidad, aunque era vergonzoso hacer ese tipo de preguntas a un tipo como Shintarô.

.

-No importa si tu pareja es hombre o mujer, no te enamoras de lo que es sino de quien es. —Responde desde la perspectiva de su propia experiencia. Personalmente no entendía porque algunas personas, como el moreno, se complicaban tanto la existencia sólo porque les gusta alguien de su mismo género. Al menos Midorima sabía que sólo había, hay y habrá un solo hombre en toda su vida.

.

-Esa respuesta no ayuda mucho. — El fastidio de Aomine era palpable. La forma en la que Midorima le contestó sólo hizo que sus pensamientos se enredaran más, a él tenían que decirle las cosas directamente o con un buen ejemplo de nivel primaria para que pudiera entender. Podía ser un genio para jugar básquet o para dar consejos del mismo, pero en cuanto a sentimientos era como un niño ingenuo.

.

-¿Odias a Kise? —Ir a pasos de bebé no era lo suyo, ahora se preguntaba cómo es que se dejó convencer por Momoi para ayudar a un cabeza hueca como Aomine.

.

-¡Claro que no! — ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Que las cosas entre ellos no estén bien no significa que le odie, todo lo contrario, lo considera un buen rival y alguien especial. —Es fastidioso a veces pero no lo odio por eso. —Aomine no era de los que pensaban antes de hablar, todo lo contrario. Es una de las pocas personas que hablan con sinceridad, aunque a veces sea cruda.

.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes estar enamorado de él _nanodayo_? —Atacar en el mismo punto era lo que Midorima esperaba fuese suficiente para hacer reaccionar al moreno. Aunque parecía que su ex-compañero se negaba a aceptarlo, en cierto modo lo comprendía, ya que él pasó por lo mismo pero a diferencia de Aomine, lo resolvió por su propia cuenta.

.

-¡No lo sé, de acuerdo! —Se dejó caer en la banca, harto de todo esto. Las sienes le pulsaban y su mente no dejaba de elaborar mil ideas acerca de todo esto.

.

-Si no lo sabes entonces déjalo con Kagami, hasta donde sé él puede cuidar muy bien de Kise. —Volvió a picar y una sonrisa maliciosa surcó en su rostro al ver la tensión en el cuerpo de Aomine.

.

-Debes estar bromeando. —Una mirada fiera apareció en el rostro del moreno. Ahora que Shintarô le recordaba la interacción de Kagami y Kise su sangre comenzó a hervir nuevamente. El impulso de ir corriendo donde el rubio y alejarlo del pelirrojo volvió a nacer, haciendo a cada segundo la idea muy tentadora. Sin embargo no se movió de su lugar, aun con la claridad que no le gusta la cercanía de Kagami hacia Kise lo que sucedió en el partido lo mantenía quieto. El reproche y la decepción que vio en Ryôta le impedían volver a ser tan impulsivo.

.

Midorima suspiró, esto estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensaba, si quería hacer reaccionar a Aomine entonces tendría que pensar en otras tácticas, porque al parecer las que usaba no estaban funcionando. Y aumentarle los celos tampoco podía ser productivo, siendo la explosión de estos lo que provocó la pelea hace algunos minutos. Si lo meditaba bien, el idiota de Daiki es un amante empedernido del básquet, entonces si quería hacer que comprendiera bien sus sentimientos entonces tendría que usar ejemplos que se relacionaran con el deporte. _Qué fastidio_. Pero tenía que hacerlo, Midorima Shintarô lo había prometido, a regañadientes, y siempre cumplía sus promesas, aunque lo hubieran obligado a hacerlo.

.

-En el partido noté que no entraste a la _zona_ , ¿por qué? —Tenía una leve sospecha de que el moreno no pudo hacerlo, le fue imposible abrir la puerta, sin embargo primero debía saber que pasó realmente, sino podría arruinar las cosas.

.

-No pude. —Admitió luego de un largo silencio. Jamás había sentido tanta impotencia en un partido. —Por más que lo intenté, la puerta no se abrió. —Y siempre lo hacía, era como si Aomine fuese el amo, ya que la puerta siempre se abría a su voluntad desde que puede recordar. Pero en el partido contra Kise le fue imposible. No importaba cuanto lo deseara o cuanto empujó, la puerta no mostró indicios de querer moverse.

.

-¿Sabes por qué? — Entendía que era un tema que causaba frustración en Aomine, no sólo era un hecho muy reciente sino también algo que jamás le había pasado. Las cosas nuevas tienden a asustar a la mayoría de los humanos y Daiki no era la excepción.

.

-Si lo supiera no me encontraría en estas condiciones, ¿no crees? —Su tono fue osco, agresivo. Aomine era de los que no gustaban de recibir sermones o, como en este caso, explicaciones de lo que le pasaba… Porque él era él, entonces se conocía mejor que cualquiera ¿no?

.

-En términos sencillos, para entrar en la _zona_ debes amar el básquet más que a nada. —Midorima continúo hablando como si el comentario arisco de su ex-compañero no hubiera surgido en ningún momento. —La pregunta es: ¿Qué sucede cuando hay algo o alguien a quien ames más que al básquet _nanodayo_? —Sus orbes verdes se fijaron en la desconcertada expresión del moreno.

.

Daiki parpadeó un par de veces, mostrando su confusión ante la interrogativa, tardó un poco en comprender el contenido de la misma pero cuando por fin pudo descifrar a lo que se refería el otro se puso a meditar. En esta ocasión decidió sopesar la respuesta y Shintarô pareció comprender ya que se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que Aomine le dijera algo, además agradecía un poco de calma, así podría tranquilizarse por completo y anular las intensas ganas que tenia de zarandear al moreno para que reaccionase, puesto que él no era un hombre al que le gustara arreglar las cosas de una manera tan primitiva.

.

Para Aomine la respuesta llegó en unos cuantos segundos, sin embargo había algo que le incomodaba, por lo que no dijo nada. Primero tenía que descifrar todo el embrollo para poder contestar de una forma tan correcta que el mismo Shintarô se quedaría mudo. Sería algo tan inteligentemente dicho que Midorima se inclinaría ante su astucia. Sonrió ante la idea. Así que se concentró. Era obvio que no importaba si había algo o alguien a quien amara más que al básquet porque no afecta en su concentración para con el deporte, pero ¿y si lo que amaba más era al contrincante con el que estaba jugando? Imposible.

.

La _zona_ , por compleja que suene, no es gran ciencia. El amor al deporte, la dedicación que se le da y la concentración para el juego son las bases esenciales para poder usarla y con el incentivo adecuado se puede activar a voluntad. Sin embargo en este partido no pudo, por más esfuerzo que puso no logró usarla, y si medita la pregunta que hizo Shintarô, entonces tenía un panorama completamente diferente. Las emociones como el enojo, los celos, además de la misma confusión de sus propios sentimientos son un obstáculo para una profunda concentración.

.

Aomine se dio cuenta en ese momento. Todos esos sentimientos, todas sus confusiones. Todo él era un remolino, nada estaba claro. La actitud de Kise de hace tiempo cuando se confesó con la de ahora no concordaban, y ese era el punto. Si se le declaró, entonces ¿por qué estaba con Kagami? Si era él de quien estaba enamorado Kise, ¿por qué mierda estaba besando y flirteando con el pelirrojo? No era ira lo que sintió en el partido al perder, eran celos de ver al rubio abrazarse y celebrar con Taiga, no golpeó al pelirrojo por resentimiento a causa de la pérdida sino por la frustración de saber que posiblemente Kise ya no le pertenecía.

.

-¿Cómo carajos pasó? —Una pregunta que probablemente jamás podría ser contestada.

.

-¿Ya tienes la respuesta? —Midorima suspiró discretamente, demostrando un pequeño gesto de victoria.

.

-Ya no importa, ahora tiene a _Bakagami_. — Suspiró con fastidio.

.

-Eso mismo te dije al principio y no lo aceptaste. Y ahora que te das cuenta de tus sentimientos me sales con la estupidez de la resignación _nanodayo_. —Comenta con claro enojo. No se supone que se resigne sino que se llene de nueva energía y empiece a pelear por el rubio.

.

-Se me confesó hace tiempo. —La mirada del moreno estaba perdida en algún punto, pero no dejó de hablar. Relató todo, evitando mirar a Midorima porque sabía que de hacerlo se avergonzaría más y terminaría huyendo, gritando con exigencia que olvidara todo lo que había dicho. Contrario a lo que creía, mientras más hablaba se iba sintiendo más ligero, algo realmente pesado le fue quitado de los hombros, permitiéndole incluso respirar mejor y pensar con más claridad. Posiblemente lo que ayudaba también en esto era saber que Midorima no iba a tener la misma reacción que Satsuki, quien a pesar de ser su mejor amiga desde que usaban pañales, no era de las mejores personas para escuchar, ya que siempre tendía a regañar una vez enterada de lo que había sucedido, recalcándole su error.

.

Esto más que ayudarle siempre le enojaba más, teniendo como consecuencia intentar olvidar lo sucedido para evitar más «choques» de esta índole. Mientras que Shintarô sólo escuchaba, no mostraba intención alguna de criticar, regañar o recalcar su error. De alguna forma, Aomine se sintió reconfortado con su silencio, sin embargo no lo admitiría. Incluso su súper respuesta quedó en el olvido. No estaba del todo seguro de _estar enamorado de Kise_ , pero tampoco podía fingir que le era indiferente.

.

Bastaba con recordar los sucesos pasados para darse cuenta que sus arranques de ira, sus enojos instantáneos e impulsos de querer llevárselo lejos surgían cuando observaba la melosa interacción que tenía con Kagami. Siempre, siempre estaba Kise en la ecuación. Suspiró derrotado, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Luchar por él? ¿Cómo mierda se hace eso? Si ya estaba con el pelirrojo, significaba que no sentía nada por él, ¿cierto?, ¿cómo rayos se enamora a una persona?

.

-¡Arg! ¡Maldición! —Comenzó a frotar con insistencia su cabeza, alborotando sus cabellos, desesperado por no poder encontrar una respuesta a esto.

.

¿Amor? Él no sabía nada de eso. Su padre normalmente está fuera a causa del trabajo por lo que jamás le faltaba nada, su madre es una verdadera ama de casa, no podía negar eso, sin embargo nunca se había sentado a su lado para hablar de nada. La mujer estaba centrada en cubrir las necesidades básicas de su hijo exceptuando, obviamente, el cariño de una madre. Sí le daba caricias de vez en cuando, pero demasiado escasas como para comprender que significaban.

.

Las chicas con las que salió sirvieron para calmar su _«calentón»_. Nada duradero como para poderlos tomar como ejemplo de relación, añadiendo que no podía comparar al rubio con aquellas mujeres de las cuales ni siquiera recordaba su nombre o rostro. ¿Comparar? ¡Por Dios! ¡El chico ni siquiera tenía pechos y le colgaba…! Bueno, Kise tenía algo entre las piernas similar a lo que él tenía, confirmándolo como alguien del sexo masculino. En pocas palabras…

.

-¿Qué tiene de atractivo un hombre? —Echó la pregunta al aire, ya que estaba más que seguro de que Midorima no respondería eso.

.

-Son menos molestos que las mujeres, más fáciles de complacer y tampoco son tan exigentes en algunas cosas, como salir de compras, que ropa les queda mejor y esas cosas _nanodayo_. — Shintarô habló con naturalidad, apretando una y otra vez su lucky ítem. —Además pierdes tu tiempo en querer comparar a Kise con las chicas con las que has estado. —Añadió como si hubiese leído los pensamientos del moreno.

.

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes…? —No, era mejor no preguntar. Algo le decía que detrás de toda esa respuesta había una historia que Midorima no iba a compartir y, sinceramente, él no la quería escuchar. No por lo que fuera a decirle, sino porque algo le advertía que terminaría más confundido y con más preguntas de las que ya tenía en la cabeza. — ¿Qué quieres decir? —No comprendía muy bien lo que Midorima dijo al final, ya que él sabía que no había porqué comparar a dos seres que notablemente son diferentes.

.

-Las chicas con las que te acostaste nunca tuvieron ni tendrán importancia, en cambio Kise… —Aomine asintió, de alguna forma logró comprender lo que su ex-compañero quiso decirle. Ryôta significaba algo para él, aún no estaba seguro que fuera amor, pero era importante, eso era seguro.

.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? —Si era sincero consigo mismo, no tenía ni puta idea de cómo actuar de ahora en adelante frente al rubio.

.

-Dejar que Kise sea feliz con Kagami. —Daiki le vio con reproche, haciendo una clara mueca de fastidio. — ¿Qué? Tú mismo lo dijiste. —No es que Midorima tuviera una vena sádica, sólo disfrutaba ver rabiar al moreno. Era la única manera de compensar el haber desperdiciado tan valioso tiempo en hacerlo reaccionar. Posiblemente fue sólo a medias, pero al menos ya habían avanzado. Lo mejor ahora era permitir que Aomine lo arreglara a su manera o al menos que buscara la solución por su cuenta, ya estaba demasiado grandecito como para que él o Momoi lo estuvieran cuidando.

.

-No voy a dejarlo estar con el estúpido de Kagami. —Soltó de forma automática. Todavía no sabía por qué rayos decía ese tipo de cosas tan esporádicamente y menos el cómo diablos iba a hacer para que Kise se alejara del pelirrojo. Pero definitivamente haría algo.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

Se centró en cortar, medir, coser. Era la única manera de poder distraerse en estos momentos. No había otra manera, ya había intentado varias cosas y todas quedaban en actos vanos. La tristeza aún le carcomía y las ganas de llorar se le hacían incontrolables sin embargo se negó a derramar lagrima alguna, no porque quisiera hacerse la fuerte sino porque comprendía que entre más llorara aumentaría su dolor y la idea de que Kuroko jamás estaría a su lado se hacía más grande. Empero no se arrepentía de nada, sabía que había hecho lo correcto, ser egoísta simplemente no iba con ella, o al menos eso quería creer ya que aún existía una pequeña parte en su interior que le gritaba aprovecharse de la situación, usar la vulnerabilidad de Tetsuya para mantenerlo a su lado.

.

-Pero no puede ser, Tetsu-kun no sería feliz. —Lo amaba, en verdad lo hacía y por eso lo dejaría estar con la persona que él quería, siendo en este caso Kagami. Un chico que le preocupaba bastante, no porque fuera mala persona puesto que sabía que el pelirrojo no era de los que gustaba dañar a la gente, sino porque no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría a la confesión de Kuroko.

.

Perdonarlo es una gran probabilidad, sin embargo no estaba segura al cien por ciento, además de que ella misma se encargó de que los malos entendidos que se crearon de forma natural entre Kagami y Kise se fortalecieran, con el objetivo de hacer enfadar a su amigo, Daiki. Más no tenía idea de que esas acciones también afectarían a Tetsuya, arreglarlo iba a ser complicado por no decir imposible. Decir la verdad no era una opción.

.

Quizás sólo debería alejarse, no intervenir más –aunque su intromisión no había sido muy significativa–, dejar que las cosas tomaran su propio curso y que los cuatro resolvieran por ellos mismos sus problemas. Más Daiki. Su amigo en cierta forma nunca fue independiente en sus acciones, siempre estaba ella para ayudarle o sacarle de apuros, cosa que estaba consciente que no debía hacer, sin embargo quería a Aomine como a un hermano y le era imposible no hacer nada.

.

-Quizá ya es hora de que empiece a hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta. —Estiró los brazos y se sobó los hombros, puede que no termine esa noche su trabajo pero es lo que necesitaba, distraerse, no pensar, cansar su mente. Aún ignoraba la decisión que los dos entrenadores tomarían respecto a la actitud de Aomine y Kagami, sin embargo no estaba de más prevenir, además no es como si pudieran dejarlos en la banca mucho tiempo. Esos dos, aunque no les gustara saberlo, se parecían en muchas cosas y, posiblemente, en otros tiempos y circunstancias hubieran sido grandes amigos.

.

Sonrió con pesar, era imposible eso ahora.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

-Tardaste, Shin-chan. — Takao estaba esperando sobre la bicicleta en una esquina del parque. Sinceramente desconocía el motivo por el que Midorima le pidió llevarlo a aquel lugar, lo único que sabía es que tenía que hablar con el As de Touou. Su pareja le había asegurado que iba a ser una plática rápida, no mayor a unos quince minutos. —Llevo casi una hora esperando. —Sus mejillas se inflaron y sus labios se juntaron hasta asimilar el pico de un pato. Desde que iniciaron su relación, Takao se sentía con la confianza de ser caprichoso, demasiado según las creencias de Midorima.

.

-Hablar con alguien como Aomine es más complicado de lo que creía _nanodayo_. — Y aun así consentía a Kazunari en todo, bueno quizá habían excepciones en donde mantiene su postura y logra evitar complacerlo. Incluso así, era consciente de que Takao era su mayor debilidad hasta el momento. Frente a otros podía ser distante, frío y muy calculador pero todo eso cambiaba cuando estaba a solas con Kazunari.

.

No es como sí se volviera un loco romántico, sin embargo podía ser muy consentidor y Takao se dejaba hacer, sintiéndose orgulloso de ser el único en ver aquella faceta del frío tirador. Puede que no le diga cosas románticas a cada segundo o que sonría y le diga que es lo más importante en su vida, pero besos espontáneos, abrazos prolongados y caricias insinuantes era lo que recibía cada que estaban solos. Takao se derretía en esos momentos y siempre los esperaba con ansias, sucumbía ante las atenciones de Midorima y aun cuando la imagen diera a entender que Shintarô tenía el control no era cierto, Kazunari siempre estaba consciente de que si le pedía parar su pareja lo haría sin dudarlo.

.

-¿De qué hablaste con él? —La curiosidad le picaba y no podía evitar probar su suerte y ver si Midorima le complacería en responderle.

.

-¿Qué te he dicho de inmiscuirte en pláticas ajenas? —Levantó una ceja en dirección a su pequeño halcón, si bien tenía plena confianza en que Takao no diría nada no era algo que pudiera decirle; Aomine había confiado en él –a su extraña manera– para decirle lo que le estaba sucediendo, lo que pensaba y como sufría la falta de sueño por lo que había hecho. No, esto no podía decírselo a su pareja, era algo que no le correspondía decir.

.

-Pero en esta _plática ajena_ tú estás involucrado. —Responde enfurruñado. —Tengo derecho a ponerme celoso. —Volteó su rostro para que Midorima no viera el tenue color rosado en sus mejillas ante su confesión. Shintarô suspiró, no podía evitar enternecerse por las reacciones de su novio. Miro a todos lados, asegurándose de que no hubiera mucha gente o que alguien les estuviera viendo.

.

Cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que no eran observados, tomó el mentón de Kazunari para obligarlo a verle de nuevo y se inclinó para darle un rápido beso en los labios, lamiéndoselos antes de alejarse e irse a acomodar a la carreta. Sus mejillas estaban rojas debido a la vergüenza que le provocó su acción aunque no se arrepentía, sabía que a su pareja le gustaban ese tipo de atenciones y aun cuando fue un gesto rápido para Takao tuvo mucho significado, era la forma que tenía Midorima para hacerle saber que no tenía razón para preocuparse, que el único chico al que quería, era a él, sólo él. Y con esa idea en su cabeza se acomodó para comenzar a pedalear.

.

Casi no hablaron el resto del camino, pero Takao sabía que no era por el desinterés de Midorima en el tema, sino que aún estaba demasiado apenado como para poder decir una oración larga sin tartamudear. Rio bajo, había muchas cosas que ahora sabía de su novio que desconocía cuando eran amigos, una de sus favoritas era que pese a su actitud _tsundere_ podía ser realmente apasionado en la cama. Hacerlo en muchas posiciones y siempre dar en el punto exacto. Era en esos momentos cuando pensaba que Shintarô había nacido para tener buena puntería en TO-DO, por muy ridículo que sonara. Aunque la mejor parte era después del sexo. Midorima siempre se aseguraba de limpiarlo y dejarle cómodo para que pudiera descansar sin dolencias, abrazándolo suavemente por dos razones; primera, estaba muy avergonzado como para ser _mimoso_ después de tener relaciones; segunda, temía que si lo abrazaba con más fuerza le aumentaría el dolor en la cadera.

.

Soltó una risita sin poderse controlar. Esa parte de Midorima siempre le enternecía, creer que estaba hecho de cristal y llegar al punto de tener tantas consideraciones que, a su forma, le empalagaban por lo dulce que era en su actuar. Aún no comprendía como es que se había enamorado de un sujeto como Midorima, siendo raro en algunos aspectos y con costumbres poco comunes, sin embargo no le interesaba buscar la respuesta, porque con todas sus «peculiaridades» le amaba, le encantaba ser el único en soportar su frío carácter, conocer cosas que los demás jamás sabrían, ayudarle incluso en la rigurosa búsqueda de cada maldito artículo que _Oha Asa_ pedía y de saber que es la única pareja que ha tenido en toda su joven vida. Esperaba seguir siendo el único, porque de alguna forma sabía que había caído completamente por el prodigioso tirador.

.

-¡Te estoy hablando, _Bakao_! —El grito de Midorima le sacó de su ensoñación, deteniendo incluso el pequeño transporte.

.

-¿Qué sucede, Shin-chan? —Voltea a verle confundido, dándose cuenta de que su pareja estaba demasiado enojada. Tragó en seco. Tan adentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que estaba seguro de que ignoró la corta conversación que Midorima había empezado en algún momento, y a Shintarô no le gustaba ser ignorado.

.

-No me vengas con preguntas idiotas _nanodayo_. —Midorima juraba que sentía la vena de su sien punzar, odiaba cuando Takao no le prestaba la más mínima atención, ya que eso significaba que estaba pensando en algo o alguien más importante que él y le molestaba al punto de perder la compostura.

.

Desde que empezó a salir con Kazunari notó que iban cambiando aspectos en su personalidad y eso lo confundía. El más común era el constante enojo que sentía al ver a Takao conviviendo con otros, sin importar si eran hombres, mujeres o un maldito gato callejero que se acercaba buscando ser alimentado; por alguna extraña razón quería a Takao sólo para sí mismo. No deseaba compartirlo. Una posesividad que no sabía que tenía, eso lo asustó en un principio puesto que ese tipo de reacciones primitivas son características comunes de personas como Aomine y no de alguien como él. Poco tiempo después comprendió que, vergonzosamente, estaba tan enamorado del hiperactivo de Takao que sus celos, esos que no sabía que podía sentir, salían de forma tan incontrolable que le hacían sentirse de esa manera.

.

Aprendió a vivir con ello, aunque aún hay ocasiones en las que se enoja por cómo su novio muestra cariño a los demás, aun cuando le asegura que no son muestras de gran importancia, Midorima no lo ve así. Otro de los cambios que notó fue el desbordante deseo de tenerlo a su lado, pero no como antes. Los tiempos en los que se quedaban practicando en el gimnasio hasta tarde o caminaban juntos para buscar un lugar donde almorzar quedaron en el olvido. Ya que Shintarô descubrió que no podía mantenerse quieto cuando estaba a solas con Kazunari. No comprendía muy bien el motivo aún pero siempre que estaban solos, su cabeza comenzaba a llenarse de un único pensamiento: _Hacer suyo a Takao_ , a tal punto que perdía el control en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

.

Shintarô se consideraba una persona tranquila, racional, siempre buscando una solución pacífica para no llegar a los golpes u otras reacciones toscas, sin embargo cuando ve una oportunidad de estar solo con Takao no la desaprovecha. La pasión que siente al estar apegado a él es tanta que a veces cree ahogarse. Sentir su piel rozando con la contraria es ya una necesidad primaria; escuchar su nombre entre gemidos cuando le recorre el pecho con la lengua se ha vuelto habitual; entrar en él y correrse en su interior es tan adictivo que requiere repetir el acto un par de veces a la semana para sentirse tranquilo. Y lo mejor de todo es que Takao nunca se niega al contrario, parece estar de acuerdo, inclusive en la mayoría de las ocasiones Kazunari parecía insistir en ello.

.

-¡Shin-chan! —Takao se le puso en frente, haciendo una mueca de disgusto ya que ahora él había sido ignorado. Admitía que se había adentrado tanto en sus pensamientos que no vio por donde iba, ahora se encontraban en una calle solitaria, no se escuchaba ni siquiera el maullido de algún gato lo que le puso los nervios de punta, por lo que pidió disculpas a Shintarô y le solicitó que salieran de ahí cuanto antes, empero su pareja no le hacía caso. — ¿En qué tanto piensas? —Exige saber.

.

-Nada importante. —Se acomodó los lentes y desvió la mirada, avergonzado por andar pensando en cosas indecentes en plena calle. —Mejor concéntrate en saber cómo nos vas a sacar de aquí. —Exigió una vez pudo controlar el color rojo en sus mejillas. Takao refunfuñó y empezó a pedalear nuevamente.

.

Ya se encargaría de saber qué era lo que su pareja estaba pensando. Sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo hablar, pero lo primero era ir a casa de Midorima, siendo consciente que estando ahí podría tener a su novio de la forma que deseaba porque la casa se encontraría sola, sus queridos suegros eran unos médicos muy dedicados a su trabajo y era rara la ocasión en la que se quedaban en casa para descansar. Sólo esperaba que no les hubiera nacido el repentino interés de un descanso precisamente hoy. Ya estaba en su límite, tenía más de cinco días que Midorima no lo tocaba y eso lo estaba matando por muy exagerado que sonase.

.

Kazunari se consideraba una persona «normal», con un carácter hiperactivo y de fuerte empatía para caerle bien a los demás, con buenas calificaciones para mantenerse en la escuela, nada excepcional. En el deporte se consideraba bueno, posiblemente no era un genio como su novio sin embargo podía ayudarlo a aumentar las posibilidades para que tire con más libertad esos ridículos tiros largos. Tocando el tema sexual nunca se mostró realmente interesado, tuvo a lo mucho dos novias pero ninguna de ellas le duró demasiado como para llegar a ese punto. Sin embargo con Midorima era diferente, desde la primera vez que lo hicieron le nació una imperiosa necesidad de repetir el acto tan frecuente como fuera posible.

.

Incluso estaba dispuesto a considerarse un masoquista, ya que había cierto dolor en su parte baja y en sus caderas luego del acto, pero era algo que le agradaba, porque sabía quién era el que provocada dichos dolores. No sabía si se había vuelto un adicto al sexo o si sólo lo era a las caricias de su _Shin-chan_ , ya que cuando estaban en la escuela u otro lugar público, era difícil poder darse siquiera un beso, más porque su novio se avergonzaba con facilidad, pero era diferente cuando estaban solos. Las caricias eran más íntimas, osadas y apasionadas. Midorima le besaba profundo y con dureza, mordiendo su piel y dejando varias marcas, su mirada normalmente indiferente a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor se vuelve intensa, llena de un calor abrasador que le consume por completo. Por eso amaba estar a solas con su novio, sentirle de esa manera era una necesidad muy grande ya que era la forma de Shintarô para decirle que le ama. Cada beso, por rudo que se sintiera era devoto, cada caricia lenta calentaba su pecho y cada que se volvían uno le hacía sentirse pleno y completo.

.

- _Qué cursi_. —Musita para sí mismo, riéndose al comprender que desde que está con Midorima sólo busca ver el color rosa en su vida. Aunque eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

.

-Apresúrate, _Bakao_. —Exige Midorima, mostrando cierta impaciencia en su mirada. Takao sonrió de forma perversa, al parecer no era el único ansioso por estar solos.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

-¡Ah~! Comí mucho. —Kagami se dejó caer en su sillón, sobándose su estómago ligeramente abultado debido a la gran cantidad de comida que consumió.

.

-Y pensar que estabas tan asustado que no podías comer demasiado. —Comento Kise con un tono de divertido sarcasmo.

.

-¡Cállate! Leí por algún lado que el tener miedo aumenta el apetito. —Tenía los ojos cerrados, se sentía demasiado perezoso como para ponerse a discutir realmente con Kise.

.

-¿Tú lees? —Cuestiona divertido. Sabiendo que era imposible tal cosa, debido a que Kagami no entiende muy bien la escritura japonesa. Prefería las cosas que estaban en inglés y, obviamente, que fueran de básquet. Esa era la única manera en la que podía ver al pelirrojo leyendo.

.

-¿Qué insinúas? —Gruñó con cierta molestia, abriendo un ojo y viendo al rubio sentarse en el sillón individual, suspirando con cierto cansancio.

.

-Nada, nada. Sólo me sorprende que leas cosas que no tienen nada que ver con un balón de básquet. —El rubio se estiró hasta que escuchó sus huesos crujir. Estaba cansado, agotado por completo. Aun cuando estaba acostumbrado a los duros entrenamientos de su escuela, un partido contra Aomine seguía siendo difícil además de acumular cierto estrés al ver a Taiga y Daiki pelear.

.

-Si no fuera porque estoy cómodo te patearía el trasero. —No era culpa de Kagami no querer leer otra cosa, el básquet era prácticamente toda su vida, lo único interesante, exceptuando a Kuroko, obviamente.

.

-Taiga… ¿Crees haber conseguido algo del partido? —La pregunta fue soltada de golpe. Kise ni siquiera estaba viendo al pelirrojo, estaba más centrado en ver el techo, como si arriba hubiese algo de gran interés.

.

-¿Ah? —El pelirrojo volteó a verle con cierta incredulidad. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

.

-Bueno, ¿estás satisfecho con los resultados? ¿Crees que lograste cambiar algo? —Muchas preguntas que bien sabía no eran para su amigo, sino para él mismo. En su mente aún estaba la expresión dolida del moreno, la incertidumbre le estaba comiendo, no sabía cómo interpretar lo sucedido. Sinceramente sentía que más que avanzar en su objetivo retrocedió mucho y eso le preocupaba por lo que decidió preguntarle a Kagami y cerciorarse si no era el único que tenía estas dudas.

.

-¡Claro que estoy satisfecho! —Las respuestas no se hicieron esperar, la sinceridad siempre tomaba el mando y hacia que el pelirrojo contestara de manera espontánea sin pensar mucho en lo que iba a decir. —Les ganamos, demostré a Kuroko que Aomine no puede trabajar en equipo, marqué mi derecho a jugar primero, de lo único que no estoy orgulloso es de haber respondido a las provocaciones del estúpido de Aomine. Pero fuera de eso cambiaron muchas cosas gracias a ti, ¿no sientes lo mismo?

.

La verdad no sabía cómo sentirse exactamente. Saboreó el dulce sabor de la victoria, sintió la euforia por haber ganado el partido, sin embargo también tenía algo amargo atorado en su garganta, una molestia que no sabía por qué la tenía. Confusión. Era la palabra correcta que lo definía en estos momentos. No sabía en qué le había mentido al moreno, no comprendía por qué el dolor en su expresión y más importante aún, no entendía el porqué de su reacción hostil hacia Taiga. Suspiró pesadamente, agachó la cabeza y enterró sus dedos en sus rubios cabellos, tironeándolos con medida fuerza, mostrando la frustración de la que era preso.

.

-No lo sé. —Respondió después de unos segundos de largo silencio, uno que estaba inquietando a Kagami y más al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

.

-Cuéntame. —Para muchos pudo haber sonado a exigencia, pero Ryôta sabía diferenciar entre eso y súplica. El pelirrojo se sentía satisfecho con los resultados, las cosas habían salido como lo imaginó pero algo le decía que Kise esperaba algo distinto. Bueno, nadie esperaba la pelea, pero fuera de ello no había nada de lo cual quejarse, al menos eso creía, empero Ryôta tenía una versión diferente que deseaba escuchar.

.

-Desde que me dijo mentiroso… —Ryôta comenzó a narrar todo desde su perspectiva, las dudas que le nacieron a base de esa pequeña palabra, el dolor en los ojos azules, la furia con la que respondió a la derrota. Todo eso junto con la ligera idea de que posiblemente más que acercarse al moreno como buen rival, se alejó aún más.

.

-¿No serán celos? —La pregunta fue soltada con tanta naturalidad por el pelirrojo que sorprendió a Kise, quien elevó su mirada rápidamente para ver con extrañeza a Taiga. —Deja de verme como si tuviera dos cabezas porque estoy siendo serio en esto.

.

-No dudo de ti, Taiga, pero es imposible. —Respondió de mala gana. —Por si no recuerdas fui rechazado, ¿cómo van a ser celos sí fue Aominecchi quien despreció mis sentimientos? —La lógica de su amigo no tenía sentido. Los celos eran algo que jamás pasarían por su cabeza. Sencillamente porque no podía ser. —Aominecchi dejó claro en el momento de responderme que no le interesaban los hombres, que no le interesaba yo, que sólo tenía interés en las chicas de pechos grandes…

.

-Lo sé, lo sé. —Kagami sabía que Kise tenía demasiadas bases para dudar. —Sin embargo estoy seguro de que son celos. Al menos yo reaccionaría así con Kuroko. No estoy seguro del porqué te dijo mentiroso, pero si Kuroko se hubiera abrazado a Aomine para festejar que habían ganado te juro que no me hubiese podido controlar, soy muy consciente de que tengo una vena posesiva y me hubiera empujado a arremeter contra Aomine por el simple hecho de tocar lo que creo que es mío. —Taiga se acomodó para poder estar frente a frente con Kise. —Y luego está la expresión esa que mencionas. Si Kuroko me hubiera comparado con una persona que no me agrada en lo absoluto… me hubiese sentido mal, dolido, por el simple motivo de que la persona que amo me compare con alguien que yo considero menor a un insecto. ¿Me doy a entender?

.

-Sí, te entiendo, pero eso no aplica en Aominecchi. —Insiste Kise, negándose a tener aunque fuese una pequeña chispa de esperanza de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos, ya estaba lo bastante herido como para poder soportar otra decepción. —Tú claro lo has dicho, si la persona que te ama te lo dice hubiese sido muy doloroso. Pero Aominecchi no me ama. Ni siquiera respondió algo cuando le hice el comentario.

.

-Quizá huyó como todo cobarde. —Encogiéndose de hombros, Kagami quiso restarle importancia a la carencia de palabras por parte del moreno hacia el rubio, quien le mandó una mirada afilada a causa del comentario.

.

-Aominecchi nunca ha huido de algo. Él no es un cobarde. —Aun cuando aquel ser le hizo daño, no dudó en defenderlo cuando Taiga lo empezaba a agredir de esa forma. Aomine podría ser muchas cosas pero jamás huía de nada, eso era algo que también admiraba de Daiki, que se enfrentaba a todo con la frente en alto.

.

-¿Entonces por qué salió corriendo? —La ceja oscura se elevó, interrogante.

.

-Quizá quería evitar otro enfrentamiento o aumentar sus problemas, pero él jamás huiría de algo o alguien. —Ryôta mantuvo su postura defensiva. Existían diferentes tipos de personas, pero la mayoría de estas eran mentirosas, falsas, con máscaras para mostrar ante los demás alguien que no son pero también hay unas pocas que son sinceras, son las que se muestran como realmente son sin importarles la opinión de los demás, están bien consigo mismos e incluso son sinceros de palabra. Aomine y Kagami son de ese tipo de personas especiales. Por eso el rubio estaba seguro de que Daiki se fue por otro motivo exceptuando la cobardía.

.

-Ryôta, aunque te cueste creerlo, Aomine es humano. —El pelirrojo recibió una mirada de extrañeza de su amigo.

.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente, Taiga. No es como si tuviera dos cabezas o fuera un pulpo con lunares amarillos. Sé que es humano. —No comprendía el comentario de Kagami.

.

-A lo que me refiero es que Aomine también puede sentir miedo, también puede huir de algo… posiblemente no por cobardía. —Añadió de forma rápida al ver las intenciones del otro de debatir nuevamente. —Mamá me decía que muchas personas huyen de algo que desconocen. Ciertamente el amor puede ser algo que todo el mundo sabe qué es pero nadie lo vive de igual manera. Tú mejor que yo lo sabe, Ryôta. Los humanos huimos de lo que puede alterar nuestra vida, nuestra zona de confort. ¿Qué tal si a Aomine le está pasando lo mismo?

.

-¿Desde cuándo utilizas la cabeza para pensar? —La seriedad del momento se vio rota con aquella pregunta. Ryôta no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Taiga le había arrojado un cojín que había en el sillón, dándole de lleno en la cara y la fuerza era tal que casi lo hacía caer.

.

-¡Yo intentando ayudarte y me sales con estas tonterías! —Enfurruñado y con las mejillas rojas del coraje, Kagami se levantó y le dio la espalda al rubio. —Ya no me importa lo que te pase. ¡Haz y piensa lo que quieras! —Haciendo berrinche como niño pequeño se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo, encolerizado aún más al escuchar la risa de Kise.

.

Mientras que el rubio estaba sobándose el rostro, había sido un golpe directo y fuerte. Se sorprendió de sí mismo al notar que el berrinchudo no fue él ya que por ese golpe hubiese comenzado a decir que lo despedirían o el cómo Taiga había osado tocar su rostro, que es de lo que vive un modelo y cosas por el estilo. Pero contra todo pronóstico comenzó a reír de manera histérica. Entendía muy bien las palabras que Kagami le había dicho anteriormente, pero no por ello estaba dispuesto a aceptarlas.

.

-Aominecchi no es así, Taiga. —Ryôta no quería sopesar en lo que su amigo pelirrojo le había dicho porque no quería que las esperanzas nacieran de nuevo. Gracias a Kagami logró forjarse un objetivo más para salir adelante, decidió ser un buen rival para al menos ser algo en la vida de Aomine, sin embargo las cosas no estaban saliendo según lo esperado, posiblemente ya era hora de resignarse y desaparecer por completo de la vida del moreno, porque Taiga estaba equivocado. Daiki no sentía nada por él, ni siquiera un ligero respeto hacia su persona. Sí, lo mejor era resignarse y aceptar que nunca pertenecería a la vida del Aomine, ni como persona ni como un rival de deporte.

.

Esa era la decisión correcta. Entonces, si era lo mejor ¿por qué le dolía tanto?, ¿por qué el tan solo pensar en no ver a Daiki le apretujaba el corazón hasta llegar a un punto de dolor incontrolable? Ah, cierto, es porque lo ama y porque seguirá siendo una persona importante para él aunque Aomine no le dé ni la hora.

 _._

 _._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

 _Gruñó con deleite. No comprendía qué era lo que pasaba exactamente pero tampoco era algo que desease detener. Tomó posesión de aquellos carnosos labios. Los mordía y lamía con deleite. Suaves y dulces. Su lengua disfrutaba la cálida humedad del interior, palpando cada rincón con la intención de conocer cada centímetro de las profundidades de aquella boca. Sus manos recorrieron los costados, se sorprendió al no sentirlos tan curvilíneos, eran un poco más rectos y de musculo firme, pero aun así la piel era suave y sentía la vibración del cuerpo ajeno ante su toque, no le molestaba, más bien le fascinaba saber que tenía esa clase de poder sobre el otro cuerpo. Sus labios abandonaron los ajenos y comenzó a atacar el cuello. Ante sus caricias el otro ser comenzó a gemir y suspirar, provocando que él se excitara aún más. Su miembro punzaba de forma dolorosa y la excitación lo estaba llevando al borde._

 _._

 _Su lengua trazó líneas imaginarias por los hombros antes de bajar al pecho. No sintió esponjosos senos ante el toque de su lengua. El pecho era plano, de considerada musculatura incluso el vientre, lo sentía firme bajo sus manos. Un cuerpo fibroso que sólo podía obtenerse con el ejercicio y entrenamiento arduo en algún deporte, como el básquet por ejemplo. Aun así no se detuvo, mordió los pezones con saña causando un fuerte gemido del cuerpo bajo suyo y que su espalda se arquera un poco._

 _._

 _-¡Aominecchi! — Aquel grito le sacó de su endiosamiento hacia el cuerpo que estaba devorando. Su rostro rápidamente se elevó para ver la cara de la persona a la que estaba a punto de hacer suya. Bajo él estaba un Kise completamente desnudo, su piel blanca bañada con una ligera capa de sudor que le daba un extraño brillo seductor. Sus ojos acuosos le miraban con deseo, sus labios hinchados por los besos le llamaban de forma descarada y aquellas pálidas mejillas estaban teñidas de un intenso color rojizo. —Quiero más, por favor…_

.

-¿¡Pero qué…!? —Se levantó con brusquedad de su cama, su respiración estaba agitada y su cuerpo bañado en sudor. Admitía que no era el primer sueño erótico que tenía, desde hace tiempo incluso despierto fantaseaba con su amada Mai-chan. Sin embargo estaba más que claro que este sueño había sido completamente diferente.

.

Lo primero es que no tuvo bajo suyo un cuerpo delgado y curvilíneo como el habitual en sus fantasías, sino el de un hombre, plano, atlético y sensual aunque esto último le costó admitirlo; segundo había sido Kise, aquel rubio que desde hace mucho le hizo experimentar nuevas sensaciones que, aun con la ayuda de Midorima, le costaba aceptar que podía tenerlas hacia alguien de su mismo sexo. Chasqueó la lengua en molestia. Ahora parecía que sus pesadillas dieron un giro demasiado brusco. Ya no tenía imágenes en su cabeza de un Kise muy feliz al lado de Kagami, ahora tenía unas de él dominando el cuerpo del rubio y este doblegándose con sumisión, justo como le encantaba. Ah, ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él?

.

Sus manos, que momentos antes estaban enterradas en su cabello sudoroso, cayeron lentamente en el regazo y fue cuando el moreno notó una cosa. Parpadeó sorprendido y con cierto temor levantó las sabanas. Sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura y aun cuando abrió enormemente su boca no proliferó sonido alguno. Esto no podía estar pasando. Posiblemente seguía soñando, sin embargo el dolor en aquella zona le daba a entender que eran falsas esperanzas, estaba despierto, demasiado para su gusto. ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿cómo es que por un simple sueño con Kise tuvo una erección? Y por la humedad en sus ropas, al parecer no era la primera de la noche. Apenado por eso, se levantó con cuidado y de forma silenciosa se dirigió al baño. Esperaba que el baño de agua fría no le provocara ningún resfriado.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

Kuroko se había levantado temprano, tenía toda la intención de llegar al mismo tiempo que Kagami a la escuela. Después de meditarlo mucho tiempo y buscar formas para poder disculparse con el pelirrojo, llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar de frente, enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos y pedir disculpas. Con algo de suerte esto haría que Kagami volviese a interesarse en él, o al menos ese era el plan, un pobre y simple plan. Sin embargo a causa de su desvelo por pensar en todo lo que diría se levantó a pocos minutos de la hora de entrada a clases. Jamás se había vestido, desayunado y lavado los dientes tan rápido en su vida, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que había llegado corriendo a la escuela sin haberse desmayado a mitad del camino.

.

Para su suerte, no habría práctica en la mañana debido a lo sucedido el día anterior. Los entrenadores decidieron que darían sentencia hoy en la casa de Taiga, por lo que sería un día sin entrenamiento, al menos para Seirin. Kuroko estaba preocupado, el pelirrojo había peleado duramente para poder jugar primero y por culpa de Aomine ese esfuerzo fácilmente podía irse a la basura, aunque Taiga tenía cierto grado de responsabilidad por responder a la agresión, pero eso no iba a ser admitió por Kuroko. Aún no entendía por qué el moreno agredió a Kagami, no había razón justificable y la de perder el partido era la más patética de todas. Pero Tetsuya conocía bien a Daiki y sabía que no era de los que se peleaban por algo tan pequeño como una derrota, había algo más…

.

-Kuroko, ¿estás bien? —De alguna manera había llegado al salón y ya estaba sentado en su lugar, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, incluso el saludo que Kagami le estaba dando desde hace varios intentos. No fue hasta que el pelirrojo se acercó lo bastante a su rostro que reaccionó.

.

-¿Eh? —Cerca, demasiado cerca. Kuroko podía incluso sentir el aire cálido que salía de las fosas nasales de Kagami. Sus ojos se encontraron y en ambos había un brillo que ninguno de los dos supo interpretar. Tetsuya intentó hablar pero no podía, estaba demasiado aturdido como para siquiera mover un musculo.

.

-¿Te sientes mal? Estás muy rojo. —La mirada de Kagami expresaba mucha preocupación al ver las mejillas rojas del más pequeño, aunque admitía que se veía lindo sabía que no era momento para pensar en tonterías, la salud de Kuroko podía estar en riesgo. —No tienes fiebre. —Kagami junto su frente con la de Tetsuya, suspiro aliviado de que tuviera una temperatura normal, significaba que podría no ser tan grave. — ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

.

Kuroko sintió una fuerte descarga recorriendo su cuerpo cuando sintió la piel de Kagami sobre la suya, aunque sólo hubiese sido la frente. El simple hecho de haberse tocado hizo a Tetsuya temblar con deleite por la caricia no intencional del pelirrojo. Tardó un poco en reaccionar y poner atención a la pregunta, cuando por fin entendió que debía responder simplemente negó con la cabeza. Su garganta estaba cerrada como para proliferar sonido alguno. Bajó la mirada ante la inquisitiva atención de Taiga hacia su persona, le complacía que se preocupara por él, pero también le provocaba nervios, creía que si seguía viéndolo de esa forma su corazón iba a explotar por la rapidez con la que estaba palpitando.

.

-¿Seguro? No es bueno que te sobre esfuerces. —Kagami no quitaría el dedo del renglón tan fácilmente. Se había autoimpuesto el deber de cuidar a Kuroko y esas mejillas rojas no estaban así por nada.

.

-Sí, estoy bien. —Después de unas cuantas aclaraciones de garganta sutiles logró responder con esas tres pequeñas palabras, aunque le costaron mucho trabajo. Taiga asintió no muy seguro, no iba a forzar a Kuroko a ir a la enfermería pero estaría atento a sus acciones, prometiéndose que sí lo veía empeorar lo llevaría a la enfermería aunque eso significara cargarlo y llevarle a la fuerza.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

Kise entró al departamento de Kagami cansado. Las clases habían sido intensas, en dos materias hubo examen sorpresa y como guinda del pastel al futuro nuevo capitán se le ocurrió una nueva forma de entrenamiento que, además de rara, hizo que todos gastaran mucha energía. Todo el cuerpo le dolía horrores, estirarse un poco significaba mucho dolor. Suspiró resignado, cuando Taiga llegara le pediría que le diera un nuevo masaje y que hiciera la cena sólo por hoy. Asintió, con ese plan en mente se metió a su cuarto y se preparó para meterse a la ducha, Kagami no tardaría en llegar.

.

Y a pocos minutos de que entrara el rubio al baño, se oyó el abrir de la puerta. Kagami dejó pasar primero a Kuroko y le pidió que se pusiera cómodo. El silencio entre ellos era algo pesado, no esperaban que los demás tuvieran problemas para salir temprano de su salón o que los superiores pasaran a la tienda para comprar algunos ingredientes y así cooperar para la cena de ellos con Touou, en forma de agradecimiento hacia Kagami de que les prestara su casa para este tipo de situaciones.

.

Kuroko sabía que esta era su oportunidad de hablar, pero por alguna extraña razón su boca no quería abrirse, estaba muy nervioso, ni si quiera recordaba las palabras que con tanto esmero había ensayado gran parte de la noche anterior para decírselas al pelirrojo. Por otro lado, Kagami fue a la cocina por un pequeño vaso de agua y ofrecérselo a su invitado, temía no tener el suficiente control para mantenerse a distancia de Kuroko, aun cuando tenía la intención de hablar con él, no sabía si era un buen momento. Sus instintos y algo desconocido dentro de él, le gritaban que era la oportunidad de hacer suyo a Tetsuya, que podía devorarlo en estos momentos que estaban solos, pero la conciencia le detenía. Sólo esperaba que los demás llegaran rápido, porque no estaba seguro si podría contenerse por más que lo intentara.

.

-Ka… Kagami-kun. —Le llamó con voz tenue pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el otro lograse ponerle atención. —Quisiera… hablar contigo. —Era ahora o nunca. No podía desperdiciar era oportunidad.

.

-Claro. —Fue la pequeña respuesta que logró dar, estaba sorprendido de la acción de Kuroko debido a que desde hace tiempo evitaba hablar con él a solas. Pero si lo pensaba desde otro punto de vista esto podría servir, así también aclararía unas cosas que quería discutir con su sombra desde el día anterior, pero este había salido corriendo con la excusa de hablar con Momoi. — ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó intentando no sonar impaciente, Kuroko estaba tardando demasiado en hablar.

.

-Pues verás… yo… sobre lo que pasó…

.

-¡Taiga! ¿Ya estás en casa? —Aun cuando la pregunta sonara ridícula Kise se animó a preguntar desde el interior del baño, había escuchado algunos ruidos pero no estaba del todo seguro. — ¡Te necesito! —Lloriqueó mientras se ponía el pantalón de su pijama azul marino. — ¡O más bien necesito esas manos tuyas sobre mi cuerpo! —Tomó una toalla pequeña y comenzó a frotarse el cabello mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la sala. —Tuve un día muy pesado, necesito sentirme querido. —Rio ante su última declaración, recordando que Taiga le quería como a un hermano, bien pues era hora que le demostrara su cariño con un buen masaje para la espalda. —Taiga te estoy… ¿interrumpo algo?

.

Kise no sólo había interrumpido la pequeña pero futura e importante conversación de Kuroko hacía Kagami, sino que aquellos gritos se habían escuchado hasta la entrada del departamento, donde estaba el equipo de Touou a punto de tocar el timbre. Algunos estaban sorprendidos por la declaración y una de ellos más preocupada por la reacción que tendría su amigo de infancia ante lo que habían escuchado.

 _._

 _« ¡Este no es un buen momento para malas interpretaciones, Ki-chan! »_. Fue el grito interno que dio Momoi mientras observaba a Aomine, quien no había estado de buen humor en todo el día, ni siquiera había hecho mucho caso de la reprimenda que le dio el entrenador; estaba claro que había sufrido un fuerte desvelo por lo que era conveniente no provocarlo demasiado, al parecer el destino no estaba a favor de los planes de Momoi en estos momentos. Daiki tenía un ligero tic en el ojo mostrando la furia que sentía al haber escuchado tal cosa por parte de Kise, esta tarde prometía ser larga y, posiblemente, peligrosa.

* * *

.

Espero les haya gustado, aunque sé que también me odiaran por lo último QwQ

Bye~


End file.
